One More Chance
by alexangel14
Summary: Is a story about Levi and Petra who was given another chance to be together. Will they finally be together, or will it be a tragic end again?
1. Prologue

Hi! ^_^

Well... this is my first fanfic, I've read a lot books and fanfics though, then again, please do review and tell me if there is any mistake or what you think about it.

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^

I hope you guys will like the story.

* * *

Prologue

It has been three years since peace finally claimed the lands, and people became free from the cage they called walls.

Levi, at the age of 38, stands at the new cemetery specially made for those who have died and sacrificed in order to achieve what humanity longed for.

Here lies thousands of soldiers and civilians, but most of all, the comrades that once fought alongside of him. Of course, everyone is important, however there is one person he truly regret losing.

"Petra Ral", the name engraved on the tombstone in front of him. He looks at with his bored looking eyes, yet filled with sadness and sorrow. He kneels with one knee raised and gently touches the name.

He sighs.

Even if he wants to go back to the past and prevent her death from taking place, truth is, it is impossible. The only thing he can do now is to accept that she, along with those buried, will never comeback.

He takes the flowers he bought and places it beneath her name. He stares at it and thought, 'Say, Petra, is it possible to wish for another chance?' He then looks at the clouds, moving slowly in the vast blue sky and continues, 'Is it possible to be reincarnated, with you and the others, and have the life everyone wants?' A soft wind then goes through him as he return his eyes on her name. 'Impossible isn't it?'

"Oi! Levi-heichou!" Eren shouted as he runs towards him. "Levi-heichou, I think-" he stops realizing where Levi is looking. He looks at him, still unable to read his emotions after so many battles they've gone through, then at the tombstone he was looking at. He then smiles and says, "You know, she'll be sad if you continue to look unhappy." He looks at him to see his reaction but receives none. However, knowing Levi, he knows he is listening so he looks beyond the cemetery and continues, "Don't think of this in a wrong way, but I think it would be better if we don't stay too long here. I mean, I know what it feels like to lose someone important to you, however don't you think that being sad for so long because of their death will make them happy. The sacrifices they did already bloomed to a new beginning. I think what they want is for us to take advantage of this, to enjoy it while it last, to make sure humanity will be the ones ruling the lands. I don't mean to forget them of course! Just… well, at least show a bit of happiness. We cannot change the past, however, the decision they made to fight and lose their life at the same time for this generation to succeed will be a waste if they only see sadness in us."

And just what Eren thought, he is listening. He smirks, then stands and places a hand on his shoulder. "You got that from Armin didn't you?" he says and turns in the direction of the gate.

"Eh? A-Armin?! I-", he says trying to defend himself as he catches up to him.

Levi suddenly stops and looks at Eren with the same expression he always wears. "You grew well, Jäger. I'm pretty sure those who have passed, are proud of you, especially your father."

A bit surprised by his senior's recognition, he looks down then looks back at him with a proud smile on his face. "Ah," he nods, "I'm sure they are."

Levi then nods and starts to walk to the gate.

Eren, hating the fact that Levi is still in the mourning state and unable to move forward, he runs pass him and goes near the gate. "Levi-heichou! It's not just me they're proud of, they're proud of you as well! Its cause you didn't fail them, heichou! I'm sure, Petra-san is very proud of you as well!" Eren shouted.

At the mention of her name, all of a sudden he felt as if the world stopped and felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Heichou", a female voice said, making him instantly turn to be met by air and the sight of cemetery. The excitement, shock and every emotion he feels the moment he turns to see nothing quickly diminishes and brought back his usual façade. However, before he turns he notices three white feathers slowly falling from above. He reaches out as it gently lands on the palm of his hands. He looks at it and heard a female voice says, "Have faith. We will meet again… someday… smile Heichou!"

At the order given, he looks up the sky and saw a dove flying. "Petra…" he says softly as he watches the bird fly farther, "… for sure we will." He smiles at the sky, hoping Petra would be able to see it wherever she is.

"Oi! Heichou! Did you hear me?! I've-", Eren shouts bringing Levi back to the present state.

"Yes, yes, I've heard everything clearly Eren" Levi replies as he made his way to the entrance putting the feathers inside the book he carries.

"Well, at least your back now", Eren says and made his way to where Levi is going.

As they walk, Eren starts talking about complains against Jean on how he still keeps on trying to flirt with Mikasa, knowing that he and Mikasa are already engaged and soon to be married.

'Married? I wonder what that feels…' Levi thought as his mind drifts at a certain moment in the past, though he is still listening at Eren's complains at the same time.

'Next time, when we meet again, I'll protect you and make sure you are out of harm. I promise. For now… I shall wait for that time.'

* * *

By the way, I got the idea from a You tube mmd of Petra and Levi.

watch?v=QqYxlYJ15vI&list=PLiO63Y3QvNbhhm5SZhRbT5WUpkurIFmiv&index=20

this is the video, its really nice. ^_^

Please review.

~aLeX:3


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting I

Hi! ^_^

Well I apologize if some of my words keeps repeating for my vocabulary is not that deep, but I will try my best not to have so many repetition as much as possible.

Thanks for the reviews by the way, I appreciate it ^_^ And im glad you guys liked it.

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1: First Meeting I

Year 2001, autumn

A six year old boy enters busy restaurant with an annoyed look in his face. He walks with his arms folded on his chest and has a blue backpack with the design of a bear. After him, comes a beautiful woman with mid length black hair and a kind face wearing a simple long sleeves shirt and brown pants. She fixes the soaked umbrella she carries as she catches up to the little boy now headed to the second floor, towards their house.

"Levi- chan, wait for okaa-san", his mother calls to him, now placing the umbrella in a square container in front of the employee's rest area.

As Levi passes by, the door opens to reveal a woman with a light tan skin and glasses. "Woah, there!" the woman said surprised to see the annoyed little boy she almost hit. "What happened to the little boy?" she asks curiously since she's used to seeing him coming from school with a calm aura.

"Well, Hanji-chan, you see-" Levi's mother says.

"Its okaa-san's fault", Levi says quietly, but enough for the three of them to hear, before his mother finishes her sentence. He quickly turns around and says, "It's her fault". He then looks to the wall on his right with a pout.

Hanji raises an eyebrow and looks to his mother wondering why it's his mother's fault when his mother is the best manager she has ever since she started working. His mother is just so kind that she could not understand what is going on, although he's finding Levi quite adorable since he's little.

Before his mother could talk, Levi once again interrupts her and says, "I told her not to walk me to school anymore and not to pick me up, but she did. I can go there by my own you know!" He then pouts again and crosses his arms into his chest.

His mother sighs while Hanji cannot help but to find Levi cute that she pinches his right cheek then pats his head. "Aww, looks like the little boy is already growing up," she says then moves down to reach his eye level. "Want to be my model when you grow up?"

"Model? What's that? Does it have something to do with clay?" Levi says as he wipes his right cheek with his hands. He fears there might be germs; since last time he saw the rest area it was dirty. "Well, still, no thanks Hanji-san. I already have a job anyway." He then starts walking again to his destination.

Hanji stands and says, "A model is someone who wears expensive clothes, poses and shows it off to people. Photographers take their pictures and put it in magazines so that people will buy the clothes they wear. Anyway, for now I shall accept your no, but I will give you another chance once you're a bit older".

"Still no, and I'm not little. I'm a big boy. hmph", Levi replies as he goes upstairs, arms folded on his chest once more.

His mother then catches up to the stairs reminds him to study now since she will be taking him outside with her to meet with an old best friend. "Sigh... looks like you are right Hanji-chan; my little Levi is already growing up. He's already thinking to be independent, and soon he'll be married to that cute little girl", she says with dreamy eyes.

Hanji, as a female, knows that look. The dreamy eyes with thoughts of your little son playing with a cute little girl, then they grow up and act cutely together, get married, then you'll get yourself cute grandchildren to play with. Yes, she knows. She was annoyed with this as a child and teen. However, like they say, people change. "Ah, I think I know what's happening. Care to share it, Mrs. Rivaille?" she asks with her eyes twinkling, wide smile and hands clasp together. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

* * *

Petra stands in front of a full body mirror in her parent's room, checking herself again and again, as if she's looking for something wrong in the way she is dressed. She looks at her back, pulls gently her pink dress, sleeves or pockets, and even stares at her big hazel eyes or breathes into the mirror and pokes or plays with that area. She keeps on repeating what she's been doing that her mother notices it and laughs lightly at her actions.

"Petra-chan, what are you doing? Are you not content at what you look? Do you want mama to add something?" her mother teases putting her comb down and kneels to reach her height. She places her hands on the side of her shoulders and looks at her daughter through the mirror. "Is there something wrong Petra-chan? You know you can tell mama, and mama would try her best to understand", she says with a kind smile.

Petra blinks her eyes and tilts her head to the side a little and asks, "Mama, why do I have to wear this dress?"

"Because we're going to meet up with mama's old best friend that she's seen a few days ago and…" she says excitedly, "you're going to meet the person you're going to get engaged to! Isn't that cute!" She then smiles at her.

Petra blinks in confusion, "en-en… what does that mean?"

"Hmm… wait", her mother said as she puts on a white head band on her short length blonde hair. "There you go. Now, that's better", she smiles at her then brushes her hair, "What is engagement? Hmm… well, why don't you ask him? I'm sure he knows what it means. He's a pretty smart boy you know".

"He's a boy?" she asks sounding surprised.

"Of course, he's a boy".

"Oh. Then are we going to play?"

"Maybe, but we have to eat first, then you two can play".

"Oh. Then I need to bring Ms. Rose!" Petra says running quickly to her room to get her pink teddy bear.

"Hurry Petra-chan. We'll be leaving in a few minutes", her mother tells her as she checks her bag to see if there is anything missing. Seeing there is none missing, she head downstairs and calls Petra.

"Okay! I found it!" Petra shouted. "Ms. Rose and me are ready to leave!" she says now full of glow, as she holds it tightly in her arms.

* * *

The restaurant is not as packed as what Mrs. Rivaille thought. There are only about 30 customers which are divided in groups as well. She smiles at the memories that floods back to her by just watching the usual scene at an old simple restaurant now turned into a one of the most famous local restaurants in the city. However, her nostalgic smile faded as her son shakes her hand to get her attention.

"Okaa-san let's eat already so you can buy those Francis pencils you promised", Levi says impatiently.

"Of course, Levi-chan, Okaa-san will buy them for sure. But first we have to meet them, then eat with them. And of course, you have to meet your future wife", Mrs. Rivaille says, excitedly looking around for them. She looks in all directions until she hears someone calls her name.

"Eleanor!" a woman shouts who has a short light brown hair.

"There you are!" Eleanor says, and quickly gives her old best friend a hug. "I thought you said we'll be meeting at the entrance though?"

"I did?" her best friend replies.

"Sigh... same as always, Laura. You are still quite forgetful aren't you?" Eleanor jokingly says.

Laura laughs, but stops when she notices the little boy who is pouting behind Eleanor. Her smile instantly came back to her face and lowers herself to look at him. She notices his eyes look at her for a second then look at a different direction. "My, what a cute little boy you are. You're Levi isn't?"

Levi looks at her with a pout and nods. "Yes, my name is Levi Rivaille. And, I'm not a little boy. I'm a big boy."

"Aww", Laura says and pinches his cheeks softly that annoyed Levi a little.

Levi holds Eleanor's hand as he use his other to rub his cheeks that has been pinched and says, "Okaa-san, why do they always touch my cheeks?"

"Because you are very cute like your okaa-san", Eleanor replies that makes Laura raise her brows laughs lightly.

"But I don't want them to touch my cheeks. What if their hands are dirty? Then that would make my face dirty too, right?" he says to his mother. "Anyway, can we eat now since you meet her?"

"Of course, Levi-chan. I'm sure Petra-chan will be happy to meet you", Laura says cheerfully.

Laura leads them to their table as she and Eleanor continuously talks about their teenage years. As they walk, Levi let go of his mother's hand and follows behind while observing the restaurant they're at. He keeps on looking here and there until he suddenly bumps into his mother making him wipe his nose gently.

Levi then moves to stand beside his mother and saw a little girl with a blonde short hair sitting on the table in front of them. The blonde girl looks at him after putting her pink teddy bear on her lap.

Levi then looks away from the girl catching the attention of their mothers accompanied with light giggles. "Looks like my Levi is getting shy", his mother says. Laura nods and replies, "Well then, come here Petra-chan, why don't you introduce yourself to Levi-chan".

Petra looks at her mother, then to the woman she met few days ago, then at Levi, and nods with a smile. She hops down her chair holding her teddy bear and walks in front of Levi. Levi looks at her as stands in front of him. She smiles and says, "Hello. My name is Petra Ral," she bows, "nice to meet you. Oh, and this is Ms. Rose. She says hello too! Um… well… w-what's your name?"

Levi stares at her for a moment then replies, "My name is Levi. Levi Rivaille".

* * *

I will try my best to update as fast as I can. The story is planed already, i just need to figure out how everything will connect and flow. Also, please tell me if the pace of the story is slow or fast, and I will try to make it just right, i guess. ^_^

hmm... I guess thats all.

please review, though and tell me if I have mistakes or what you guys think about it.

~aLeX :3


	3. Chapter 2: First Meeting II

I'm actually excited to update this hehehe ;)

Thanks again for the review, and I'm happy you guys like it ^_^

Um... some characters might be oc since some of their family relatives are not mentioned in the manga or anime.

Anyways, I hope you guys like this chap as well. ^_^

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2: First Meeting II

Though the food arrived early, the two best friends' chats non-stop about their lives and their shared past that they seem to have their own little world letting their children eat on their own. The children know of course as they were both taught by their mother who share the same personality.

Levi eats his food quietly but stops and looks at Petra who is eating while cheerfully talking to her bear. Levi watches her with confusion seeing that she starts feeding her teddy bear before she eats the food on her spoon. Levi pokes her on her shoulder and says, "Oi, why do you feed the teddy bear?"

"Huh?" Petra says the smiles, "Because she's hungry. Do you want to feed her too?"

"Er, um… no", Levi says then looks at his plate although he's still a bit confused. He looks at her again and she does the same routine again, so he speaks, "But it's not alive. I mean, it doesn't move." Levi watches her stop eating and pouts her lips with her eyebrows together as if she is thinking of some reply. Levi then ignores her and starts eating again but notices how she is still doing that thinking look. "Oi, Petra-chan", Levi calls her. As soon as she looks, and does "the huh" thing, he feeds her his spoon with his food in it. He takes it out and says, "See, it should be you who's eating, not your teddy bear", then starts eating again.

Petra blinks and starts chewing the food that Levi fed her. "Woah!" she says with her eyes growing bigger. "What is that?" she points to his food, "It tastes so good!"

"It's a white chocolate cake", Levi replies and continues eating. However, before it reaches his mouth Petra eats it by surprise. "Oi", Levi says a bit annoyed, "Why did you eat it? I was supposed to eat it".

"Wow! It's really so delicious!" Petra smiles at him, ignoring his complains, "Let's share!" She moves closer to him. "Mama says it's nice to share, so… can we share?" she says looking at Levi full of life and holding her spoon. Seeing that Levi is just looking at her with an expression she cannot understand and thinks that there is no expression present in his face, she decides to copy what he did: feeding him a spoonful of her food. "Here", holding it in front of his mouth.

Levi stares at it for a moment then eats it. As he chews it, he sees that she is waiting for his response so he chews on it faster. After swallowing he says, "It tastes good. What is... no, never mind, it's all pink so… maybe yours is strawberry. I like it, but I like mine more".

"Me too", she says hugging Ms. Rose, "I like yours more too. This is my favorite, but I think yours will be my favorite now". She gives him another merry smile and continues, "So, can we share now, please? I'll even let you play with Ms. Rose if you want".

Levi stares at her for few seconds, while she just sits there and smiles at him. Levi sighs, figuring out that if he does not say yes she will keep smiling and insisting that they share, so he nods and says, "Okay, fine. We'll share"

"Yay!" she says cheerfully then places Ms. Rose on Levi's lap. "Here, she says she wants to play with you too", she adds as she pushes their plates together and readies herself to eat.

"I don't want to play with her. She's pink. Pink are for girls. I'm not a girl", he replies, which she ignores as she starts eating their shared cake. He pouts as he places the bear on his left side, pretending that nothing happened and just eats with her.

* * *

After eating an early dinner, the two mothers decides to leave the children alone so they can play together and form a bond with each other. Also, both of the mothers still thinks that the time they spent sharing stories to each other during dinner was not enough, there is just so much to talk about since the last time they have seen each other was during the vacation before they started attending university. And so, they walk to the nearby mall, which is the city's biggest and one of the most famous malls, and takes them to a children's center inside it. But before they enter the center, they give each child a lollipop that both children ate as they made their way there.

After checking in the two children and putting their I.D.'s on, their mothers explain that they will need to leave them there for a while. But when they return they will both get a gift from each mother. The gift, they say, is a surprise which is why they cannot come.

"Excuse me", Levi whispers, tugging on Laura's white long dress as soon as she's done kissing Petra on her cheeks. "Is it possible that you give me the Francis' pencil? Mom pro-", Levi continues but was surprised when his mother suddenly calls him, so he just quickly hugs Laura's legs and runs to do the same thing with his mom then goes to where Petra is. Levi holds Petra's hand, waves goodbye to their mothers, and tells them to hurry and buy them the gifts. When he is sure that they are far, Levi let go of Petra's hand and faces her. "Um…" Levi says as he scratches his head not knowing what to say to her, who is looking at him with her big hazel eyes, and just look around to find what they can do.

Petra then holds Levi's hand so he would look at her, which he did, She smiles cheerfully at him and says, "Levi-kun, let's play with Ms. Rose. She says she's lonely".

"No. She's pink", he replies.

"Hmm… then slide?"

"No, there are too many kids there, and it might be dirty", Levi says as he and Petra moves their head looking for something interesting. After a few minutes, he found an area where kids are starting to leave after being called by girl wearing a white shirt. He pulls Petra with him towards that area and observes the place without letting go of each other's hands. He notices the papers with drawings he cannot recognize and the crayons scattered on the table. He decides to go to one of the empty tables with Petra. And as they near the table they were greeted by an *oriental girl with long red hair.

The girl smiles at them and says, "Oh, hello there. Does both of you want to draw?" Levi and Petra looks at each other first then back at the girl and nods together. The girl smiles at them again and leads them to the table. She takes the used papers and replaces them with ten new papers. She tells them her name and to go to her if they need more paper, adding that she will just be with smaller children on the reading area. She reminds them of some rules, like sharing colors and not to fight or throw papers around, then went to where she said she will be.

After the red haired girl left, both of them start to draw. The two of them seems to enjoy what they are doing. Levi is seriously coloring the water falls that he saw in the television, while Petra playfully draws random things (apple, table, house, tree… and so on).

Levi finishes his picture after a few minutes and smile contently at his work. He looks over to what Petra is drawing then notices how she smiles like the sun. "Why do you always smile like that?" he asks curiously.

"Like what?" she replies while she colors.

"Like you're glowing".

"I am? Really?" she says sounding so astounded she even stops drawing and looks at her arms to see if she is glowing for real. Seeing that her skin looks normal, she says, "But I'm not. Is it just my face?" she places her hands on each side of her face and looks at him then giggles. "Maybe it's because I'm pretty. Mama says I am". She gives him another smile and continues her coloring.

"You really are a baby", Levi says folding his drawing and keeps it in his pocket.

Petra nods and agrees, "I guess, so. Mama and papa sometimes call me so. You're a baby too you know". Then she lifts her drawing and declares, "There! Okay, I'm done too!"

"No. I'm 6", he tells her holding out six fingers, "I'm a big boy now".

"No. You're a baby too", she insists, and pulls him with her bear towards the front desk near the entrance. "See, your short", she says implying how his head does not reach the top like how adults does.

Levi looks up and accepts what she said but still defends what he wants by saying, "But you're shorter than me, so I'm a big-" However, before he finish his sentence, Petra's attention drifts again and pulls him towards the ball pool. He tries to get out of her grasp but when he did, she, at the same time, also let go of him and goes to the net of the ball pool with her teddy.

"Levi-kun! Levi kun!" she says excitedly, "let's go inside! It looks fun in there! Look they're all swimming! I want to swim too!"

Levi walks to her and peeks inside. Seeing that there are quite a lot of children there, he remembers the *movie about a man finding the diaper of the baby his looking after that might have poop and pee in it. So he moves his head left and right saying, "No. I think it's dirty".

"It doesn't look dirty. It looks fun!" she says all hyped up. She runs to the entrance of the ball pool and shouts, "Okay, you can just stay there and wait for me! I'll just play inside with Ms. Rose!"

"Fine, but don't forget I warned you", he replies back to her as watch her go inside. As soon as she is inside, he goes to the net watch her play with the other kids. She swims and throw balls with the other kids making him sigh and says, "Such a baby". After a while, he got tired watching her play so he sits on the chair near the pool. Then the girl who gave them paper came to him and gave him a drawing saying it belongs to the girl she's playing with and that he should give it to her. He stares at the paper first to check if it does belong to her. The Oriental girl, by the name, Aya, seeing that the little boy was a bit unsure, unfolds it. Levi mouth forms an 'o' and nods as he says, "Okay. I'll give it to her". Aya then smiles kindly at him and goes back to her station. He then examines the paper and feels somewhat "happy", as what a 6 year old boy like him would think, like it's warming up his heart. He did not really understand what he feels but he knows it feels nice.

**The picture:**

** There are trees with green leaves and brown trunk. There are grasses and colorful flowers with yellow middle. Then there is the moon and the sun, clouds and stars and even birds. In the middle is a girl with yellow hair brown eyes(suppose to be hazel but there's just brown) wearing a pink dress with white socks and boots, a pink bear with black dots for its eyes and nose, and lastly, a boy wearing a black and white horizontal stripped shirt with a black vest, blue jeans(mixed with black to be dark blue) and black shoes. Above their head are their names and below is a note that says, "Mama and Levi-chan's mom are best frends. Petra and Levi-kun are best frends too. Ms. Rose too. And we all play togeder. And live hapily ever after". The colors and outline are not proportioned and the letters are squiggly, showing the fact that it's a child's work. **

He continuously stares at it since he likes the feeling he gets, but did not last long.

Petra comes running out of the ball pool looking troubled, and as soon as she sees Levi she walks fast towards him with her hands moving anxiously. "Levi-kun", she calls to him already in the brink of crying.

Levi looks at her a bit confused to why she is about to cry. He folds the drawing and puts it in his pocket where his drawing is. The felling of happiness he felt a while ago quickly depletes as he observes her. He goes to her and holds her hand asking her why she is crying. He tilts his head to the side to see if her tears are already coming out and it does. He panics and asks, "Why? What's wrong? Did someone make you cry?" She moves her head left and right making him confuse again. "Then what happened?" he asks.

She sniffs a little then replies, "Ms. Rose is lost", and ends up sitting on the floor crying. Some of the people who work there went to them to ask the same questions he asked her. Levi is the one that replies while keeps on looking around to see any sign of her pink teddy bear. A female staff then goes to the ball pool to look for it and found none but tries again. Luckily Levi's eyes are sharp that he quickly recognize the bear which is currently in the possession of a little girl with light brown hair talking to Aya. Without alerting the other staffs surrounding them, he dashes off to the girl.

"Excuse me", he says politely to Aya.

"Oh", Aya says, surprised that he went to her. "Is there anything I can help you with, little boy?" she says kindly.

"Um… the bear", he point to the bear the little girl, standing beside Aya, holds, "It belongs to Petra-chan". He points to the direction where two of Aya's co-workers are at.

"Oh. I see", she says then realizes that the little boy might have thought the girl beside her is taking it away. She smiles then pats the Levi's head saying, "Don't worry little boy, Sierra-chan is here cause she found it near where the slide is that leads to the ball pool, and thought that it might get kicked so she wanted to give it to me so I can put it in the Lost and Found shelf".

"Ahh. So that means, I can have it back", Levi says casually though inside he anticipates having the bear back so he can give it to Petra.

Aya moves down to their level and looks at Sierra saying, "Looks like Sierra-chan did a good job today in saving the bear and giving it back to the owner. Now, why don't Sierra-chan give back to this little boy so that he can return it to the little girl he plays with".

Sierra smiles at Aya, then holds out the bear to Levi and says, "Here you go".

Levi bows a little to say thank you, then goes back to where Petra is. Though she is holding a lot of candies to at least stop her crying a little, she still do so, as the candies does not seem to interest her. Seeing that, Levi kneels down beside and places the bear in front of her. Petra looks at Levi, then at the bear, then quickly hugs it tightly saying, "Ms. Rose! Finally! I'll never lose you again, I promise!"

Levi smiles seeing Petra happy again, that he did not notice the smile forming on his lips. Somehow seeing her happy makes him happy.

"Good job, little boy!" says the male staff proudly as he pats Levi's head. "Here", gives Levi five small chocolate bars, "this is for doing a good deed. You see, when you do something good, you will be rewarded". He then pats his head and goes back to where he is supposed to be. Assuring that Petra is okay; everyone then goes back to their respective tasks.

Seeing that she's okay now, he stands up and helps her up as well. Petra watches him as he takes out a dark blue handkerchief. He holds her face steady, and gently wipes it on her cheeks.

"What are you doing, Levi-chan?" she asks holding Ms. Rose tightly.

"Your face is dirty because you cried", he says as he wipes her face, "and you have that *thing forming in your eyes; you know, the one you get in the morning. Also, you have some snots too. And so your face is dirty".

Petra smiles at him, full of sunshine once more, saying, "You're like my mama. She also always wipes my face and cleans me when I'm dirty".

Levi feels his cheeks warming up and avoids looking at her eyes as she just stands and smiles at him, while he wipes her face.

"Oh!" Petra says suddenly as Levi folds his handkerchief and places it on his other pocket, "Levi-kun, what does engagement means?"

Upon hearing that word, Levi remembers what his mom told him, that he will meet the girl he will marry. "Oh… so that's what she means", he says but then suddenly holds his breath as realize another thing and looks at Petra, who waits for his answer. He then puts a hand on his mouth, as if he said something wrong and feels his cheeks getting a bit warm again.

"Levi-kun?" Petra asks, still waiting for his answer.

Levi puts his hand, covering his mouth, down then averts his eyes away from hers and says lowly, "It means we're going to be married when we grow up."

Petra blinks taking in what he just said then says as she moves to look at him straight in the face, "Oh, like our mom and dad?"

Levi nods as he turns to avoid her big curious eyes.

"Oh…" she says, and then smiles as she hugs her bear. "That's good then. That means we can play together again like today", she continues then takes his hand and leads him to the drawing area, where they spent most of their time.

A few minutes later, their mothers came to pick them up and agree how it's late already, even if there is no school the next day for Levi and Petra needs to prepare her things as she enters her new school. And as promised, Levi and Petra receives their gifts. Petra got her Card Captor Sakura Cards(complete set) and Levi got his Francis pencils with a Francis stuff toy, similar to Petra's only its blue.

The four of them went to the parking lot together and found out that their cars were parked near each other. The two best friends go to their own cars and put away the things they bought, the children following behind. However before both parties leaves, Petra runs towards Levi and gives him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. He was surprised so he touched that part of his cheek and feels warm again.

"W-why did you kiss me, Petra-chan", he ask.

"Mama said to say thank you because you found Ms. Rose. She said I should hug and kiss you", she says honestly featuring a bright smile. She then turns around to go back to her mom but remembers something so she turn again to look at Levi who's hand still unmoved from his cheek and shouts, "Oh! And sorry I forgot! Let's paly again tomorrow, okay? Bye bye!" Then she runs back to her mom who also waves at them and winks at her best friend.

Levi's mom laughs lightly at her best friends wink then looks at her son and began teasing him about Petra, causing him to start pouting. Both of them enters the car as she tells him that she will tell his father about it when they get home making him hide his face behind his bear. However, he changes his mind by turning it to his favor saying, "Fine. But you have to let me go to school and go home by myself now, okay."

Eleanor smiles at her son and says, "We'll see, Levi-chan".

* * *

*Oriental people – I know in the anime and manga, Mikasa is the only oriental left. Soo.. Let's just pretend they found them hiding deep in the woods or underground during the time of titans. And as soon as they were informed about the titan's defeat, they came out of their hiding and joined the new generation of mankind.

*movie that Levi watched – well, I don't know the title, nor have watched it, but I had seen the advertisement of it before. I don't know when it was released so… just pretend or think that it was showed already during their time. ^_^

*that thing – honestly, I have no idea what it's called in English. English is my second language so, I'm not that fluent, and I am not that familiar with deep English words. -.- and like how Levi describes it, that's how i describe it as well. ;3

Oh um… the dinner time is 5:00 pm – 6:30pm (time they spent)

Children center 7:00 pm – 8:30 pm (time they spent)

Levi's school ends at 3:00 pm

Mall closes at 11:00 pm

By the way, can little kids blush like that? . I think I was like that when I was in prep and grade 1 whenever I sat beside my crush. :" who's like high school but I like him cause he's cute. . So that means it's possible. ^_^ hehehehe

I'm getting noisy aren't I? oh well, probably cause I'm excited :).

please review and tell me if I have mistakes or what you guys think about it. As well as if you think its slow or fast, then i will make a bit of changes for the next chapters.

Umm... also I'll try to update again this weekend, if i dont, i might on Tuesday? well, we'll see. ^_^

~aLeX :3


	4. Chapter 3: Keepsake

I apologize for being able to update yesterday. I was so tired, when I reached my house. I tried though, but my mind was just so blank yesterday. But here it is now. ^_^ I hope you guys will like it. And, I would like it if you guys can tell me what you think about it, as well... it will encourage me and make me know my mistakes. ^_^

Oh and, I changed the year so that it will match up with the story and characters. To think that, I'll be doing that math age problem thing. . hehehe

Anyways... here it is ^_^

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 3: Keepsake

Year 2001, autumn

Levi makes his way to the stairs with the usual morning arguments he does with his mother. It is not really a serious argument, since his parents and other staff working in their restaurant just laughs at it and already used to it. Even Hanji, who is new has gotten used to it for a very short amount of time and even joins in on teasing him sometimes. He was actually annoyed with everyone, who hears him and his mother, commenting "The little boy's growing up" or "Aww… the little boy wants to go solo", especially whenever they "Aww.." at him. And now, because of his mother telling his dad what happened last Friday, his dad keeps on saying he got his charms from him.

"Say, Levi-chan, why don't we invite Petra-chan here sometimes so you can play and do your homework together", his mother says as she tails behind him.

"I will only agree if you let me go to school by myself", Levi says as he goes down their stairs and turns to head to the kitchen's restaurant. Since his father is the main chef of their restaurant, he most of the time prepares his lunch.

"Really, Levi-chan? Okaa-san's sure that Levi-chan likes Petra-chan as well…" she says stopping beside him and places his lunch in his bag pack. "…since you wiped her face with your favorite handkerchief. And I don't recall you ever doing that for someone. Plus-"Levi quickly turns around and covers her mouth saying, "shhh!"

He slowly removes his hands from his mother's face and says, "You saw us?"

His mother's eyes blink twice then smiles and nods happily. "We came a bit early but saw you wiping Petra-chan's face so we stand and watched from afar. You two were so cute! And that kiss made you not to wash your face that night like you always do isn't it?"

"Okaa-san!" Levi shouts feeling embarrassed and wonders how his mother even noticed that he did not wash his face.

Hanji who is nearby, helping in the kitchen while listening secretly, giggles. His father and mother soon follow after her, leaving him pouting with his arms crossed. He walks out on them saying, "Fine, you guys laugh all you want. I'm going to school by myself. Hmph."

"And do not follow me, okaa-san!" he added as he opens the door leading to exit the kitchen.

Eleanor continues to laugh for a bit with her husband and Hanji then decides to follow Levi who probably is near the entrance. "I'm sure he'll be surprise once he gets to class", she says.

* * *

Levi sits on his chair quietly as he listens to his teacher telling them that they will have a new student in class and that she will come in a few minutes once her tour of the school is finished. He did not really care much at first because he is busy doing his math work, but after hearing the door opens, he cannot help but to look. He looks to where the white board is and sees no one except the teacher, who is kindly telling the person outside to go in. Since children are most of times curious to what they do not know, some tend to do what they want instead of following rules. Because of that, Levi and most of the students stands up to see who the person is. Being one of the tallest in class, and usually the most disciplined, he allows the other children to go near the door even though he is as much curious as they are already. He ends up being at the very back, which is also good since his seat is just nearby, and sees a the head of the person they were all anticipating to see. Realizing that it's blonde, he feels somewhat excited to know if it's the person that first pops up his mind.

Seeing his classmates go back to their seat one by one, because their teacher tells them so, he took a step forward and kept on peeking to whoever the person at the door is. As if his wish is heard, the person is none other than Petra.

His eyes widens for a second and is about to say her name, however Petra quickly runs to him and gives him a bear hug saying his name out loud.

"Levi-kun!" she says with a smile.

Surprised with her hug, he automatically hugs her back making their teacher say, "Oh my, looks like Levi-kun knows Petra-chan". Petra let go of Levi, holds his hand then nods cheerfully towards the teacher.

"Yes, Levi-kun, knows me", she says, "Right, Levi-kun?"

Levi nods at her, going back to his usual calm look, then looks at their teacher with Petra. The teacher smiles sweetly at them, adoring how cute the two children are. Levi then looks at his classmates who start whispering with each other accompanied with light giggles.

"Look! They're holding hands! Levi-kun got a girlfriend!" one of the kids shouts pointing at Levi's and Petra's hands, making the other children giggle more.

Levi blushes let go of Petra's hand as he looks to the other side. Petra looks at him, wondering why he let go and looked away. She walks to where he is facing and smiles at him, then notices her mom at the door saying goodbye to her with a wave. She waves back making Levi look as well, then looks at her again. She grabs one of his hands again and says, "I don't know what girlfriend is, but me and Levi-kun are engaged".

The children whispers again then asks, "What does that mean?"

"It means we're going to be married!" she says proudly. "Oh, and it's like your mommy and daddy! Levi-kun told me so".

"Really?!" one of the children says, in which Petra replies with a nod. "Wow!" some of the children say together.

"So, you kiss each other?" a boy asks, "My mommy and daddy kiss when daddy goes to work".

Petra nods happily saying, "I kiss Levi-kun too! Just-"

"Petra-chan!" Levi shouts feeling embarrassed, "Don't tell them that!"

"Oooohhh!" the children sang, "Levi-kun's blushing!" Then starts another set of giggles that even their teacher joins in for a bit then tells them to stop teasing Levi-kun. Seeing that Petra is not shy after all, she makes her introduce herself to the class. She did so, with conditions to let Levi stand beside her. After that she tells the teacher she wants to sit beside Levi, which the teacher allows. Petra then pulls him, though she does not know where his seat is and stops in the middle giving him the look "I-realized-I-don't-know-where-your-seat-is". And so, feeling everyone's eyes on them, he pouts and pulls her towards his seat.

* * *

They were seatmates for the rest of the school year and were always in the same group or partnered, since Petra always cries whenever the teacher puts her in a separate group from him. Petra was a friendly and cheerful child, while Levi was usually by himself but shows kindness to his classmates if needed to be. However, because of Petra, he was forced to interact with everyone surprising everyone.

Since Levi's and Petra's mom are friends and Levi lives nearby, Petra usually goes home with Levi and does their homework together. Sometimes if they have no homework, they would play or watch tv together. When the restaurant is not busy, Petra would force Hanji and Levi's mom to play with them, with Levi always against it since he knows they will tease him. On weekends, since both were an only child, Levi would sometimes go to Petra's house to play. And sometimes, their mothers would take them to parks or malls together, and they would always end up wearing matching clothes. And whenever they separate Petra would always kiss him on his cheeks, her reason was because she likes him, and he would never wash his face because of it.

During Halloween, their school has an all day program for the occasion and celebrated it by decorating the whole school with Halloween materials, wearing costumes, higher levels created a Halloween café, play and hunted houses to entertain other students and parents. If they're class got the highest number of visitor their homeroom will win a prize money, which most use to go on trips or swim at a water park as a class. There's even an individual award for each level, and was given gift as a prize.

The costume Petra and Levi wore that day was a match as well. Petra was dressed as cute doll-like princess, while Levi was a prince. They won the best in costume for each gender in their level and got a story book about Titan's legend. After that, they went trick or treating with their mothers since their fathers were both busy and were not into those kinds of things.

Petra's family relatives lives far from them and most lives in a province called *Baldwin, far from where they are, and so they spent their first Christmas in *Khaeles with Levi's family in their restaurant, along with some of its staff. Christmas was also the birthday of Levi, which he finds a bit annoying because he only receives one gift from each person instead of two as what he insists. Now he is 7. They celebrated New Year there as well.

Since then, Levi started changing and even smiles when outside while Petra stayed being cheerful and sweet, although at most times, Levi would smile whenever he and Petra were together. However, life is very unpredictable, full of twists and surprises. What's present now, can be changed within seconds.

During Petra's birthday, which was also Valentine's Day, she celebrated it with her classmates. Levi gave her a chocolate, he made with his dad, aside from his gift. Petra ate it and tells him to make her more after that, which he did and gives it to her during lunch time in school.

Holidays were spent the same as before as well. This Halloween, both of them were vampires with fake blood on the sides of their faces. Again, they won the award for best in costume for their class.

The next school year was the same as the previous. Petra still chooses to seat beside Levi, and as usual, always in the group as him. They still went to each other's house and spend time together.

Christmas came quite fast as well, as New Year. Like last year, it was celebrated at Levi's family restaurant. However, this time, there were a few problems. Petra's father was assigned to work at *Cae, the capital of Baldwin, causing him to move back there and live with his relatives. Petra's mother, Laura, though she did not want to move, since they were already stable here, decided to follow her husband soon. Because of the news, Levi and Petra's days together were already in a countdown.

* * *

Year 2003, Winter

3 Days before Petra's Birthday

Levi walks ahead of his mother and keeps on looking around to find the store he is looking for. Levi's mother smiles at her son's perseverance in locating the necklace that he says he will give to Petra and at his thoughtfulness. She remembers him a few days ago asking her a question about angels. He asked, "Okaa-san, do angels glow when they smile? You know, like how the sun shines after a storm". At that time, she did not know why he would ask such a question, but she answered him by saying, "I guess. You see, an angel's goal is to help those who are lost so that they can find their way. And, they like to bring happiness to everyone". But now, she feels like she understands the reason why.

Levi stops on his track and points to the store in front of him. "Okaa-san! There's the store!" he says to his mother excitedly. "I'm going to go there first okay?" he adds as he runs towards it.

His mother looks to where he heads and was surprised to see a jewelry shop saying, "Oh my, is he going to buy a wedding ring?" then follows him to the store.

When she gets inside, she sees her son scrutinizing every glass case he goes through. As a woman, though she is not really fond of them, seeing many jewelry amazes her and makes her want to buy at least one, at the moment. She has a few that she bought or her husband bought though, which of course she keeps for special occasions.

Levi continues his search, without caring about the attendants who tries to assist him by asking him what he's searching for looks like. He keeps on replying that he does not need their help and will look for it himself. His mother who stands nearby, tells the attendants to just let him be and that he will not stop until he finds it nor asks for help unless he really needs it. The attendants then bows at her politely with an unsure smile.

After a while, Levi who is somewhere deep inside the store, starts shouting excitedly while he runs cautiously towards his mother.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! I found it! I found it!" he says then quickly drags her deep inside the store. "Come on!" he adds.

As soon as they get there, he tells one of the attendants to take it out for him so he can take a good look at it. The attendant, still unsure whether to take it out for the child or not, looks at his mother and earns a nod for an answer and shows it to the child.

Levi's eyes widen seeing the necklace he was searching. He really liked it when he saw it in the magazine, where Petra instantly appeared in his mind, however looking at it in person makes him excited to give it to her. He adores Petra greatly, since she always makes him happy and cheers him up whenever Hanji and his mother tease him about her, which is why the necklace fits her perfectly.

He smiles as he stares at the necklace. It is a silver and dark blue winged necklace with silver chain. "Okaa-san, I want to give this to Petra-chan", he says.

"Don't you think this is a bit expensive for a gift?" his mother replies. She admits the necklace is really beautiful, however, with just one look anyone would know that it is quite expensive.

Levi looks at his mother with determination in his eyes, "I'll pay you then. I mean once I have a job, when I'm a bit old", he pouts, then looks back at the necklace. His eyes, sparkling a while ago, now become dark and empty. "Petra-chan is going leave soon. So… I want to give her something pretty. Remember when I asked you about if angels glow, and you said they do and that their goal is to make everyone happy? I asked because I saw this in the magazine, then I remember Petra-chan and angels. Petra-chan always makes me happy. And when she smiles, it's like she's glowing. And so", he blushes a little, "she's like an angel. That's why I want to give this to her".

His mother quickly saw the changes in his expression, and can already foreshadow how Petra's moving could affect him and change him back to his timid self. She was about to reply but he speaks, "And! This is my last gift to her! It should be special, you know!"

"I want to give it to her, so she won't forget me", he added.

'I feel like this is my fault for making them too close with each other', Eleanor thought. She sighs, realizing she has no choice and understanding that Petra is a special person for her son, she agrees to buy it. Then again, she is also grateful to Petra because she is the reason why Levi became a bit social.

* * *

Petra's party is held at Levi's family restaurant. The party is only a simple gathering that her mother and Levi's mother planned seeing that this will be Petra's last birthday in this place. There are only few people invited: Levi, Eleanor, Levi's dad, and Hanji. The party even seems like its farewell party, since one week after this, Laura and Petra would be moving to Baldwin.

Hanji's gift is the cake she baked, which she claims to be a special cake. Patra loves the cake and politely thanks Hanji for it. Levi's father is the one who cooked the food with the help of Eleanor and Laura.

"Okay, Petra-chan, blow the candles and remember to make a wish", Eleanor said.

Petra nods cheerfully and blows the candle. She puts her hands together as if she is praying and makes a wish.

After that, everyone decides that it's time to eat. The adults ate together except for Hanji who eats with the children. She keeps on talking to the both of them and tells Petra that she will miss her and those pranks that she and Levi did to her, which she believed was initiated by Levi as revenge.

After eating, Hanji forces Levi to give his gift to Petra since she was very curious what it is.

"Okay, okay, I'll give it", Levi says, annoyed at Hanji who kept on guessing what it was. He took it out of his bag and shyly gives it to Petra.

She smiles at him and says, "Thank you, Levi-kun. Um… is it okay if I open it now?"

Levi nods excitedly along with Hanji who says, "Yes! Please open it Petra-chan! I'm very curious what this lover-boy gave you, since I heard it's expensive".

"Why do you keep on calling me that?" Levi says to Hanji, who's already tired of being called different names.

"hmm", Hanji says as she eye the small box that was wrapped by a happy birthday gift wrap. "Is it a ring?" she says then her eyes widens as she realize something. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PROPOSING TO HER?! ALREADY?! Well, I know your parents already agreed to it, BUT SERIOUSLY?! THIS IS SO FAST! ITS TOO SUDDEN! AND WHY AM I NOT INFORMED?! WE COULDVE PUT THE RING INSIDE THE CAKE!" She said enthusiastically and continue saying all of her ideas, as if she's a child who just ate lots of candies and chocolates.

Levi's mother goes to Hanji and tries to calm her down, which she does not really know how. She sighs and says, "Um… well, just open it Petra-chan. I'm sure you'll like it. Not to mention, Levi-chan put in lots of thought in it and bought it himself".

"HE BOUGHT IT HIMSELF?!" Hanji shouts, which Levi's mom still tries to calm down and tells the kids not to mind her.

Levi was very much used to it, since he always see Hanji and moves his head left and right then turns his attention back to Petra who watches the scene with interest. "Just open it, Petra-chan. Just imagine Hanji isn't here".

"hmm… that's mean, Levi-kun", Petra says, "But okay, I'll open it now".

Petra unwraps the present then opens the box, having the same expression as Levi when he saw the necklace in person. "Wow!" she says, amazed at the necklace. "This is so pretty, Levi-kun!"

"Oh my," Petra's mother said, then looks at Eleanor who just shrugs her shoulder and points at Levi, who is smiling at Petra. Laura then nods her head, saying "oh, I see", without voice. Eleanor then waves at her, and whispers, "Don't worry about it. Levi-chan wanted Petra-chan to remember him with the necklace".

"A NECKLACE?!" Hanji says as Petra holds and stares at it, "Wait a sec-". She examines it and suddenly busts again, "OH! I KNOW THIS! THIS IS THE WINGS OF FREEDOM!"

"Wings of Freedom?" Petra and Levi says together looking at Hanji, the parents looking at her as well.

Hanji nods and clears her throat now looking a bit clam. She arranges her glasses and says, "Yes, Wings of Freedom. This necklace was designed after the Legend of Titan's, who was said to rule our world in the past. This was said to be the symbol of freedom, as what it's called, and was worn by the soldiers who fights the titans head on. Like what the legend says, those soldiers are the one that would free mankind from their cage, which was seen as the Hope of Mankind".

"Tch, I already know that", Levi says, making Hanji ruffle his hair as she says, "Of course you do, you smart boy".

"Any way", Hanji says, "As far as I know, there are two wings and not one. This is just the white part of the symbol. There's supposed to be a black wing too, or a dark blue one, that goes with it".

"Wow!Really?!" Petra says, then looks at Levi who poked her.

Levi takes out the necklace he wears, which he reveals to be the wing that Hanji described. "I saw it in the magazine, and it says that it can be separated".

Petra touches the dark blue wing says, "This one's pretty too!"

"I see, so that's what you did, huh", Hanji says then smiles widely, full of energy again, "Do you know what this means?! IT'S A COUPLE NECKLACE! You are such a lover-boy, aren't you? Already claiming Petra-chan."

Levi pouts again and crosses his arms on his chest as Petra smiles at him. "Don't worry, Petra-chan loves Levi-kun too", she says and holds Levi's hand making Levi blush and turn his head to the side, while everyone starts laughing and teasing Levi.

….

After 1 week.

Levi and Eleanor stands as they watch Petra and Laura step outside the house that will soon become a memory. Eleanor could feel the sadness building up from everyone. She could feel Levi's low spirit, Laura's nostalgic face, and Petra's glow, diminishing. She too is upset, for she will miss her best friend, as well as Petra, who she treats like her own daughter. She is thinking of cheering them up, however, because of the melancholy in the atmosphere, she too starts to feel sad.

"This reminds me of that day", Laura says, remembering the day she went back to her hometown, where she met her husband. "Come to think of it, that's where I'll go again, only this time, with my daughter".

Eleanor smiles at Laura, and then hugs her tightly. She looks at Petra, holding Laura's hand looking uncomfortable, and gives her a hug as well. And then she turns to her son who finds the floor interesting. She sighs, then tells him to say goodbye to Petra properly, though she understand how he feels. But she knows, that he might regret it if he does not say goodbye to her.

"G-goodbye, Petra-chan", he says, eyes looking away with tears already in the brink of falling and hands tightly gripping his jacket.

Petra, whose unhappiness is written on her face, suddenly lightens after hearing Levi speak. "Levi-kun", she says softly then wraps her arms around him, "Petra-chan will miss you so much".

As soon as Petra hugged him and said "miss", Levi's tears instantly fell that he returned her hug and hid his face on her shoulder. "Levi-kun, will miss Petra-chan so much as well", he says as he cries.

Petra's tear start falling as well and hug him tightly, then whispers, "Petra-chan's birthday wish is to see Levi-kun again". Then she kisses him on his cheeks, only it did not land on his cheek, but on his mouth, taking them both by surprise that they separate. Petra then gives him one last bright smile and wipes his tears saying, "Don't worry Levi-kun, we'll see each other again, soon. So, smile now, okay?" she sniffs then runs behind her mother and says, "Bye bye, Levi-kun". Then she runs and goes inside the car.

Levi feels so much sadness that he cannot stop his tears from falling no matter how much he tries to rub his eyes. She feels Petra's mother kiss his forehead and says goodbye to him, then feels his mother embrace him.

* * *

"Mama", Petra calls, while she hugs Ms. Rose and stares at the sliver wing necklace Levi gave her, "I'll see Levi-kun again, right?"

Her mother sniffs and answers, "Of course, Petra-chan. You'll see him again for sure. Time is very peculiar; you'll never know what to expect that's why everything is always unexpected. But don't worry, everything has its own reasons, so you just have to wait patiently and have hope. And that hope and patience, will eventually turn into something beautiful".

Petra looks at her mother, confused at what she said, but nods and hugs her bear tightly while she stares again at her necklace.

* * *

He and his mother watch as the car, Petra and her mom were in, move farther and farther away. Levi still continues to cry as his mother feels her heart breaking remembering what occurred moments ago. She too cried like Levi because she will not see her best friend who was like a sister to her, and also because she has witnessed something so pure and sweet.

She looks at Levi, who takes out the dark blue wing necklace and stares at it. "Don't worry Levi-chan, you'll see her again someday", she says, comforting her son.

He sniffs, and then nods, "I will wait, Okaa-san. Then when I see her again, I will marry her, like you said"

* * *

*Baldwin, Khaeles, Cae – Since the world of Shingeki no Kyojin is different from ours; I made the country's name different from our world. Although, there will be a lot of similarities, since it's going to be hard if I invented everything. -.- And since I like Kpop, Jpop, Kdrama and anime(Korean Music and Korean drama) the country they live in will be like Korea, a little, and somewhat like Japan. :D. Well you'll read why in the future chapters. ;)

It actually made me cry while I was writing it. :(

But don't worry its not yet done. ^_^ Though, there might be some time skip happening.

As usual, I shall try to update as fast as I can ^_^

For now... um... well.. please review? ^_^

~aLeX :3


	5. Chapter 4: So Near, Yet So Far

I apologize if my tenses are wrong, and do tell me if there's any mistake I have missed.

Thank you for the reviews by the way ^_^

'….' = thoughts

**Bold = song**

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 4: So Near, Yet So Far

Year 2010, Summer

Petra sits on her, blanket half covering her, trying to decipher her dream. She does not understand why she keeps forgetting her dreams when she wakes up no matter how much she tries to keep it in her head. She does not find it really important; however, she finds them quite interesting, though most of the time it consists of blood and blurry faces. Sometimes she thinks they are nightmares, but does not make her afraid and she would always end waking, even if it feels like she is trap in it. She always hears her name being called in her dreams by men and women, she could not recognize, and a scream of a little girl. Then again, her intuition sometimes tells her these dreams are real, though she always ends up doubting herself for it.

"Still dark huh?" she says, looking out the window beside her bed, then at the clock on top of her end table that reads 3:15 a.m. "Still early", she yawns, "Same dream as always". She yawns again, then covers herself and goes back to dream land.

Morning came very fast that when she opens her eyes she felt as if she just closed it. 'Did I really sleep?' she asks herself scratching her head then stretches as she takes out new pair of clothes from her closet. Her day would never begin if she does not take a shower to wake her up from her sleepiness, and so, to the bathroom she goes.

After that she goes to the kitchen so she can help in preparing breakfast, like she usually does. Her aunt always wakes up the earliest to prepare the meal for the whole family. Then she would be up next to help her, seeing this as her way of being grateful for taking her in.

It's been quite long since she started living with her aunt and her family. According to them, she was just two years old when her parents died in a plane crash as they head to another country for work. She never asked anything about their death, though she does feel lonely for not experiencing what it feels like to have a mother and a father. But somehow, she feels contented with just that. Ever since then, she lives with her aunt, though sometimes she feels like there is something missing.

She is now fourteen and only has one more year of *high school to finish. As of now, its summer and she usually just stays at home to help her grandmother in taking care of her plants, or does chores around the house. She lives in a compound where most of her mother's side relatives' lives, which she thinks is cool, since everyone are really friendly towards each other. She sometimes thinks of it as a small community who is always willing to lend each other a hand. Sometimes she would even baby sit her little cousins when the older cousins are not around. Meanwhile, her relatives on the father side lives just near the area as well.

After everyone ate their meal, her aunt and her husband leaves the house to go to their work while their thirteen year old twin boys decides to leave the house early to train in the teak won do school, they attend for the summer, to practice. Her grandfather died a year ago, and so she is left with her grandmother who is still asleep from watching the evening dramas.

After cleaning the dishes and doing some chores, she goes back to her room and turns on her laptop to check her email. It has been 4 days since she auditioned to be a singer at Starlight Entertainment, and still waits for any calls or emails that will either make her day or ruin it. She already passed the first round and now anxiously waits for the result of the second round. She kept on answering the phone and kept on looking at her emails every minute during those days, and up until now, she still does.

Though she knows she will be a trainee first and there will be a huge competition, since a lot wants to be a part of the celebrity life, she is still eager to join because of two reasons: First, to repay the debt she owns her aunt, since her aunt does not want to accept any money her parent's left and kept saying to save it for emergency or what she wants to buy and second, is to be in the same company group with Levi.

She does not really care about money in the past, but as she grew she realizes its value and how much costly it is to live alone or to provide the needs of one's family. Because of that, she sometimes sees herself as a burden to her aunt and her family. Her aunt is really nice and is like a mother to her, however she can see the sacrifices her aunt and her aunt's husband have done for her. They fed and clothed without asking any money and gave her the bank account of her parents, without any sum missing, when she turned thirteen and trusts her to use it very wisely. They even bought her a cellphone and a laptop as thank you gift for always cooking and cleaning the house, which is the only thing she could do for now being underage, and for always being the *second honor of her class. However, she knows entertainment companies accept underage individuals as long as they have a talent for singing or dancing or acting or both of either of the three or the three of it. And so, she planned on joining any entertainment company, until she has listened to Levi's song that touched her heart.

* * *

Year 2010, Winter

Hanji taps her fingers, patience decreasing, as she waits for her fiancé to finish dressing up. She could not believe how long her fiancé dresses up for just a simple dinner in a restaurant; she told him she'll take him to. Not to mention, she was the girl in the relationship, and a fashion designer.

After thirty minutes or more of waiting in the dining area, her fiancé finally came down from his room and greets her with kiss. "Sorry, about that", he says.

"Why do you always take so long whenever we go on dates or dinner?" Hanji complains as she helps her fiancé wear his trench coat. "There! Now come on, I'm hungry. You know sometimes I wonder if I'm really the girl or I'm the guy, since I move faster than you", she adds, opening the entrance door.

He chuckles at what she said, finding it interesting at the same time. "Well you see, having a fashion designer as your fiancé is a bit of pressuring", He says as they make their way to her car, since Hanji wants to drive. "I'm not sure whether I'm dressed up properly or not".

"Well you do know, I don't really care what you wear", she says, as she starts the engine to go the restaurant, "I mean, you can just wear anything that's comfortable. Being fashionable is okay, but being uncomfortable in what you're wearing is not okay. And that's why that's the name of my shop, "Mixn'Match" so you can just match clothes that you find comfortable, instead of just going along with the trend. And don't worry, your fashion is not bad, Erwin".

"Well that's good to hear, since I put a lot of effort in everything I wear when we go out", he looks outside and realizes where their destination. "Khaeles? I've never been there since I was a kid. That's where we met isn't it?"

She nods as she drives and says, "Yes, that's where we met and got teased. But anyway, that's also the place where I used to work in when I was studying fashion. Remember the manager I told you about?"

"Oh, the kind lady who has a cute son you always tease?"

"Yup! You got it! Khaeles isn't that far from your house anyway, and is near to Zato as well. And you know, I've heard that they've renovated it. So I'm really curious what it looks like now".

After driving for fifteen minutes, they finally reach the restaurant. The excitement on Hanji's face is very evident, especially when they enter it and hears a live music accompanied by a piano. The place did change a bit and became more elegant than before, but what interest her more is the person who is singing behind the grand piano. The voice is very pleasant and smooth, that even Erwin got intrigued by it.

She and Erwin are led by a waiter to an empty table near the singer, as they requested, to see who this mysterious person is. Both their head kept on looking where the piano is, until they finally saw the person behind the smooth velvety voice.

* * *

Ever since Petra left, Levi started began isolating himself again like how he use to be before Petra became his classmate. He was not shy, he was just quiet and likes to do things on his own rather than be on groups. Though during group activities, he cooperates well that that group always gets the highest mark. He was always the first honor and there was none who surpassed him. He's good in sports as well and even easily ranked as a black belter. His classmates respects him, since despite being known a genius, he was always help those who asks for help, though he can see a bit of fear in their eyes when they approach him. He learns things fast and always tries his best to perfect it, which he is capable of. To others, he can be considered as someone who is perfect and gifted; however he has hole inside as well.

He is short and a very very clean person, which is why their restaurant is known as the cleanest restaurant in Khaeles, while others find it weird (not that he cares). He is quiet, mature and knows a lot for his age, which others find intimidating. He cares deeply for people he is really close too; his parents and Petra, his childhood friend, who he cannot forget and still longs to see. He is not good at forgetting and at lying that sometimes he ends up hurting someone with the truth, not that he cares unless they're close. He is aware of these and accepts it already as it is who he is. His parents however, are concerned at first, though they grew to just accept who he is as well. Also, he is not a very friendly person and appears to look always bored. He never even remember when was the last time he smiled or laughed, but assumed that it was during his childhood with Petra and a few years after she left.

He misses her a lot, that he did not even cared about any girl who would tell him he looks cool and finds him attractive no matter how cute or pretty they appear. Instead he tells them that he already has a girl he wants and is currently waiting for her, which makes some of his female schoolmates find him more attractive than before. He always wonders what happened to her since they have no contact with each other. He only knows she lives somewhere in Baldwin, which is far, and he cannot drive without a license.

He really wishes he could see her again, hoping she still remember their engagement though it's not formal, and she could listens to the songs that he sings once a week in this restaurant. The songs are actually dedicated to her, which his parents and old workers knows.

Ever since the restaurant was renovated last year and suggested that there should be a little bit of entertainment, which is him singing while playing the piano, there has been a lot of costumers coming in and gives them a positive review. And so, his parents gives him a job as the singer in their restaurant.

Now, since its Valentines and Petra's birthday, though he only sang on Wednesday's or if requested by customer to surprise someone, he considers this a special day and sings for her. He goes to the stage where the black grand piano is and tells everyone that since its Valentine he will sing today and will sing his original song. He also adds that he dedicate it to the person he wishes to see.

"The title of this song is Angel", he says softly as he sits down.

He plays the piano then sings.

**I never really cared what anyone think**

**I was fine by myself, I always find my way**

**I did not know that there are such things**

**I did not know angels exist**

**I thought they were mere fantasy**

**But I guess, they're now a part of my reality**

**I never believed any of those**

**Until one day, we met and shared a laugh**

**…..**

Chorus:

**Smile for me again**

**I want to see your glowing face**

**Your always full happiness**

**I want to know how it is done.**

**Show me how to live**

**For I have died a long time ago**

**Revive me once again**

**My sweet beautiful angel**

**...**

**For a moment I was in wonderland**

**There's not a day that I would frown**

**You would always take my hand**

**And kiss my cheeks to erase my tears.**

**Then I opened my eyes **

**Everything was like an illusion**

**I was back in that place**

**But now it's darker than before.**

**…**

Chorus:

**Smile for me again**

**I want to see your glowing face**

**Your always full happiness**

**I want to know how it is done.**

**Show me how to live**

**For I have died a long time ago**

**Revive me once again**

**My sweet beautiful angel**

**…**

Bridge:

**I hope to see you again **

**I wish to wake up with you in my arms**

**Tell me you didn't forget**

**The promise we had made.**

**I will wait for you**

**I know you will return**

**One day we'll reunite **

**And live happily ever after.**

**…**

Chorus 2:

**This time I'll smile for you**

**I will show you a different side of me**

**I'll make sure you always smile**

**I will never make you cry.**

**I will protect you**

**I'll always keep you safe**

**I will be your shield**

**This time I'll be your angel.**

**…**

**I hope to see you again **

**I wish to wake up with you in my arms**

**Tell me you didn't forget**

**The promise we had made.**

**I will wait for you**

**I know you will return**

**One day we'll reunite **

**And live happily ever after.**

As he sings, he remembers all the memory he shared with Petra and sings as if there is no one around but him. He did not understand why he still does, but he is grateful that he does. Those memories were precious, those were the fun days. And like the song, he will wait for her for sure. He knows they will meet soon, even if the possibilities are low.

He does not care whether the people like his song or not. At first, he did, but as he continues his anxiety disappears as well. This is the first time he sings his original song, which is why he was a bit nervous. However, after singing his song he was taken aback by the applause of the customers, but quickly returns in his normal look, then bows politely at the audience. He leaves the stage to go to the kitchen. But as he makes his way, his mother approaches him and pulls him to a table where he is greeted by a hug.

"Long time no see, kiddo!" Hanji says ruffling Levi's hair. "By the way what happened to your cute, adorable face? You use to be so cute when you were small".

Levi fixes his hair and says, "I've evolved and became handsome". His mother then giggles at her sons answer.

"Handsome ,huh? I'd say you've become quite a narcissists", Hanji tells him. "Although… okay I'll admit you have a nice fashion sense, and looks okay, there's one thing that didn't evolve", she smiles, "Your height. Guess you're still a little boy, huh Levi-chan?" she says, then giggles with his mother who adds, "Yes, of course! He's still my Levi-chan!"

Levi sighs as his mother and Hanji continues their laugh.

Hanji then returns to her seat across from Erwin, Levi beside Erwin, as Hanji clears her throat and continues, "Okay I'm serious now. THAT SONG WAS MAGNIFICENT!" clasps her hands together, "I FELT ALL THE EMOTIONS IN IT! IT EVEN MADE ME CRY! SEE THE TEAR MARKS?" she puts her hands on her cheeks to show him.

"Looks like Hanji-chan is still the same", Levi's mother says. "Well then, I'm happy to see you again and would love to have a chat, however I don't think I can. Then again if you need anything just tell one of the waiters, okay?" she bows at them and leaves to attend other customers.

Hanji then sniffs, finally calming down and says, "Your mother is still as nice as before. Anyway, the song, it's for her isn't? But judging from it, you haven't seen her yet".

Levi then looks away, and wonders why people have to state the obvious. He looks back to Hanji and sighs, "Yes, I haven't seen her. And yes, the song is for her. You probably don't know, it's my original too".

"Ah, young love. Don't worry, Levi-chan, if I see her I'll contact you immediately", she says then notices her fiancé who sighs. She laughs at her mistake and says, "Oh, my bad, I forgot to introduce you to the guy beside you". He motions Levi to move his head closer and whispers, "He's Erwin Smith. You know, the president of Skylight Entertainment. Here's more, he's my fiancé". She giggles earning another sigh from Erwin.

"We'll who would've thought an over-emotional person like you would catch a big fish" he says then turns to Erwin and shakes his hand. "The name's Levi. I'm the son of the owner of this place. Since we've already done introductions, I don't think there's any reason for me to be here. If there isn't then I will take my leave".

"Actually there is", Hanji says, "You are one lucky guy, do you know that?" She looks at Erwin to continue.

"Since you're the type who doesn't like explanations, I'll go straight to the point", Erwin tells him. He offers him a business car, which he accepts. "Would you like to join Starlight? I mean, you have the qualities of a singer. Not to mention", he directs his head to the table near the piano, "You already have a fan club yourself".

Levi looks at the tables he pointed and earns a giggle, which he really does not give a crap of. Instead he set his attention to the card in his possession and says, "What about the restaurant?"

"Well, if you agree then of course the restaurant will be famous since it's your name, Rivaile, you'll be able to promote it as well. And Petra will see and hears your song, maybe then because of that you'll see her", Hanji says.

"I'll think about it", Levi replies and stands up to leave.

"Come by at the office and tell me your answer. The address is already there and just ask for my name or show them my card and they'll direct you to my office", Erwin says before Levi could leave.

"Ah", Levi says, and then heads to the kitchen to help his father.

* * *

Year 2010, Summer

Petra sits beside the phone and her laptop as she continues to still wait for the result of her audition. Today is the last day to receive the results, but till now she is still full of hope and is positively sure that she will be able to enter. She did her best during the second round where they performed in front of the judges, who were the former artist of the original L Entertainment, before it divided into different groups, and the Presidents of each entertainment company under it. Well, everyone did their best, however she just know for sure she will be chosen.

According to the rules, once they got accepted they will become trainees under L Entertainment and will debut if they are chosen by L Company itself or the other entertainment company. Their training will be graded, which is why they have to work hard so they can have a good chance of debuting as a group or solo early. The earliest is 1 year of training.

After waiting for what seemed like decades, finally she receives an email from L Entertainment. She closes one of her eye as she opens it slowly, so it would not give her too shock if it's a tragic failure or a victorious pass.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes!" she shouts as she jumps up and down full of joy as if she won a jackpot. She ends up dropping on her bed and starts laughing by herself since there is no one in the house but herself. "I knew it! I knew I'll pass!" she delightedly tells herself, then she kisses the silver wing necklace she wears. "I was right! This thing really is lucky!" she adds, remembering all those lucky moments she has.

Slowly, she started panting after laughing so hard as she starts getting curious again to who gave her this necklace. "You are really pretty, you know", she says talking to the necklace she raises out as she lie on her bed, "And looks expensive. Well… I must say thank you to whoever gave this to me. This really brought me so much luck".

* * *

Year 2010, Winter

Levi shakes Erwin's hand, as a man called Dita, places a folder on Erwin's desk. He replies politely with a nod while Erwin presents him the folder he needs to fill and tells him what he needs to know. He tells him his manager is man named Mike Zacharious, and that he will meet him tomorrow to plan his activities. Hanji then volunteers to be his stylist, and whether he likes it or not, he has no choice since it's her fiancé who is the president.

He is almost done completing the forms with only the signature missing. He stops and says, "I have two conditions though. First, I'm allowed to have a relationship with Petra, once I found her or she returns. Second, I'm allowed to have at least one self composed song".

Erwin looks at Hanji as if asking for approval, though he is the manager. And as if having a telepathic conversation with Hanji, he turns back to Levi and shakes his hand. Levi includes the conditions he said then signs the signature.

Hanji, who stands beside Erwin says, "Now, you are officially our artist! And so, welcome to Starlight Entertaiment".

* * *

*High school – in their world High school finishes at 16, they are still teens but is allowed to work. Remember Petra was 1 year younger than Levi, but is on the same grade, so she'll finish at 15, while Levi at 16. ^_^

*2nd Honor – if you're a Filipino and grew in Philippines you know what I'm talking about :D. I'm not sure if other countries have this as well, though. -.- Anyway, it means that they have Top 1-10 per class (1 is the highest), which is the average score of a student. The highest is like the smartest and is given a medal for it, and makes their family really proud of them. 1-3 is the most important. Below Top 10 are the average students or those who are not that serious in class and is okay to have any grade as long as it's a pass. ^_^

Like I said, it will be like Korea in a way. :D

And I do hope the song is okay. -.- It took me quite a while to think of it. Though, do tell me if it is or not.

I will try to update again as fast as possible. ^_^

Um... Review? ^_^

~aLeX :3


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected Possibility

Sorry, it took a while, but here it is! ^_^

Thanks for the reviews, by the way! :D Im happy you guys like the previous chap!

And The Vow question... actually I have not seen it yet. -.- they say its good though ^_^

Well, hopefully you guys will like this as well.

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 5: Unexpected Possibility

Year 2010, Summer

Petra's uncle and his nephew carries the last luggage's of Petra and puts in on the back of his nephew's silver car. Her aunt, along with her twin sons, gives Petra a warm hug as she worriedly asks her of questions that keeps bugging her mind. Petra appreciates their worry since it's the proof of how much they care about her, however, she feels so much guilty of being a burden to her and her family. She really wants to pay them for their kindness, their loving care and the costs she owes them. She feels very grateful to them, which is why she wants to earn by her own sweat and labor, and pay them back by money or of any means she can.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? Do you want us send you some money? I know we can't stop you, but I'm just still a bit worried", he aunt says as she walks Patra to her nephew's son.

"Yes, I will be fine Oba-chan. And don't worry about money; I still have enough money from my parent's", she says politely. "Plus, Leynard-san Vince-san and Hana-san will be there for me if ever I need some assistance", she adds as she hugs her hunt one last time before she enters the car.

"Alright, shall we-" her cousin says but then opens his window after hearing their aunt knocking.

"Leynard, please take care of her really well, or else I will make your mother, or Hana's or me, to come there and baby sit all of you", she says sternly, "You understand? You know I mean what I say, don't you? Also, tell Vince-chan to be careful and focus on studying not on games", she says then kisses him on his forehead making him sigh and tells her he will tell him for sure.

As soon as all the goodbyes and reminders are done, he turns on the engine and makes their way to Zato.

Though they left early, going to Zato could take hours, especially since its Monday. Mondays are usually always traffic since it's the start of the week and most people are still fresh from their two day vacation. Leynard glances at his watch, then at her cousin, listening to her ipod, then back at the road and says, "Um… Petra-chan", Petra looks at him, "Zato is really really far, we might get there around noon, like 4-4:30 if there's not much traffic of course. And since it's still very early, I would suggest you to sleep for a while".

"I know that aunt wants you to take a good care of me, but don't worry too much", she says with a smile on her face, "I will sleep once I'm tired. For now, I just want to look outside since I've never been to many places, especially the city".

"Alright", he replies with a kind smile, "Just tell me if you're hungry though"

Petra nods then went back to her sightseeing; even though there is not much too see but houses, trees, cars, busses and a few small stores she still recognizes. They have not gotten too far yet and are still on Baldwin. And just like what he said, they end up being caught in traffic. Her eyes became drowsy from not moving and seeing the same thing for minutes that soon her mind drifts to slumber. Leynard notices her and smiles at the sleeping beauty beside her.

She is later awaken by Leynard for lunch and stops by at *Mcdonalds, since it's the closest at the moment. Because of the slow progress on the road, they ended eating around one in the afternoon. Thankfully there is not much of a line, they are able to get back on the road and even brought some snacks on a nearby shop to munch as they journey.

Petra pops a chip open so she can have something to busy herself with as she watches the buildings unveil themselves to her. She is fascinated at their sizes and shapes, some really tall, square or cylindrical while others look like a huge crystal glued together, which she guesses to be a museum. As her eyes explore the city she remembers that it was Leynard who paid for their lunch and snacks so she says, "Oh! Um… by the way, thanks for the meal Leynard-san".

"Don't mention it", he replies with a kind smile, "And you don't have to be formal with me. Vince will probably tell you the same thing. Leynard-kun is okay. However, Hana-chan will be a bit different. She's a bit traditional when it comes to formalities, and is a bit bossy. Then again, if she's in a good mood, she can be nice as well. Just address her as Hana-san since that's what she wants to be called by younger people".

"Are you sure?" she asks, "I've seen and spent time with you guys before, but I don't think I'm close enough with guys yet. And for Hana-san, of course I will".

"I and Vince don't give too much attention toward formalities, though of course if there is a need to be, we will be formal. However, were all first cousins so I don't think there is a need for such things".

"Well, if you say so", she says with a smile. "By the way, are we almost there? Cause we passed by so many modernized buildings already and now its houses and apartment buildings everywhere".

"Sorry I forgot to mention", he says with a light laugh, "Yes, we are very near. Just a few more turns and were at the house. By the way, do you want to come with me to pick up Vince or do you want to rest at the house?"

"I'll come. Aunt says, the two of you work at a café and I bet there are sweets there too aside from coffee. So I'll definitely come", she says as she packs up the empty snacks.

Leynard smiles at her with her response, and tells her she'll be able to see Skylight Entertainment building, since the café is very near it. She smiles at him and tell him how she joined the audition, her long wait for approval and how excited she is to start her training. Leynard listens to her stories until she is finished then tells her that they have arrived.

The café is called Arlert's Coffee, written in white cursive on the window glass along with some cute drawings of chibi characters having coffee. The structure is one story building painted in white and decorated with flowers on a dark brown modern flower pots. It looks simple and neat outside making Petra complement how its simplicity makes it look unique.

Vince, who was moping the floor noticed their arrival and gave Petra a tight welcoming hug then leads them to a seat near the windows. He orders their food and passes it to a guy with brunette hair who is cleaning the table. He gives the guy a pleading look and makes it as cute as possible, which he knows would annoy him and end up doing what he pleaded. He shouts thanks as he goes back to where his cousins are.

"Looks like you've really grown up now Petra-chan!" he says leaning on the mop. "I remember when you were 12, when you and Hana forced me and this guy to be your model for your mini fashion show", he laughs recalling the memory, "Ah, the good times. Anyways, my mom told me you like that Levi guy. Speaking of him, I don't understand why he has so many fans. Like seriously, he looks bored and serious all the time. Does he even smile?! Plus I heard rumors that he's very frank. I can't even believe there's a human like him. Though, I gotta admit, his songs are quite nice. JUST QUITE. And since you like Levi we made Hana buy you his latest album with his signa- hey!"

Leynard punched him in his arm and says, "That's supposed to be a surprise! This guy! We should've kept it from you too!"

"That will be unfair! I live with you guys too you know!" he answers back at him with a pout.

Leynard sighs while Petra laughs at their friendly banter. "Really? That's really thoughtful of you guys", she says as her laughter dies down. "Also, Levi has lots of fans cause he's cool. And his serious face and eyes just adds more to his coolness. And I don't think his that frank like you said. I think he's just being honest and he's not afraid to say the truth. He's a badass you know! And girls just like guys like him! I'm pretty sure he's a very kind guy!" She says, proudly defending Levi. "And his songs are all nice and sweet! Not quite!" she adds.

"Petra, dear, I would definitely buy you glasses one day", he says sounding concern making Petra continue her defense for her idol.

Soon their food arrives and is brought by the brunette man, who is caught staring at Petra as he serves their order. Vince and Leynard easily caught him while Petra noticed it when she was about to take a bite on her cake.

"Looks like someone's fell love at first sight", Vince teases putting an arm on his shoulder. "You're too obvious, do you know that? How can you just stare at someone as you give them their orders?" he sighs, "Lucky you are our friend, or else I'll be pretty harsh on you. Petra's still young, so I have no choice but to be a little strict, got that?" then messes the brunette's hair bringing him back to the present.

"Oh, um… s-sorry", the brunette waiter says looking at a different direction. "It's just, well… you're pretty", he says then quickly exits to the employees' room making Vince and Leynard look at each other and shrugs.

"Don't worry he's just shy around girls who he thinks is pretty, and there's only few people he considers as pretty. So you're a lucky one", Vince says with a wink. "Anyways, I better go check on him he might be fainting there after seeing you and running off like that", he says then runs to the employees' room as well with his mop.

Leynard, after shrugging, lightly laughs at what Vince assumed, and then after he left he turns back to Petra and says, "The guy that has a crush on you is William", Petra blushes, "He's same age as Vince and plans to be a Psychologist. He's a nice guy too, and what Vince said is the truth, he only praises few girls. So, what do you think of him?"

"Um… well… he's okay", she says as she drinks her cold mocha. "But, Levi is still the best. He's nothing compared to Levi".

Leynard lightly laughs at her Levi obsessions and says, "Don't worry we won't force you to William". Then he stands to stretch a bit but notices the time on the clock and says, "For now, I think it's better to go home since you still have to fix your belongings. Hana-chan might help you if she's not busy. Hm… the cd is on top of your bed by the way…and… well… just wait here for a bit, okay. I will just tell Vince to hurry up". He walks to the room Vince and William are at, but stops in the middle to tell that they can tour her around once everything is settled in.

* * *

Year 2010 – 2012

Petra's trainee days started when the leaves magically began to turn to different colors. Yes they are beautiful; but they all end up on the ground just like Petra's expectations during her trainings.

She was really happy during her first three months of training, however after the instructors posted their grades including the top 10 trainees from each gender and over all, the females began to move away from her and eventually left her one by one. The reason, she was not even sure of, she thinks was because she got the highest mark and continues to get them for both singing and dancing. At first she thought it was because she might have done something that provoked them. Then one day, a girl from her educational class, since she still needed one more year for high school, asked her for some advice in dancing and singing. She told her some advice to show her she was nice and received the reason of her troubles. And as what she thought, it was right. That girl told her, out of guilt, that most girls avoided her because no matter how much they try to keep up with all the practices they never seem to reach her marks. They never even get the same remarks from their instructors, sometimes they think their teachers were showing favoritism. However, she does not understand why they have to push her away. Like them, she was working hard as well and aims to debut as early as possible. She never even considers herself above them since all of them were accepted at the same year. They could have told her, and they could have all worked together. And so, she tried confronting them but she was ignored and was told that she can debut by herself alone if she wants. She was fine debuting alone, but of course it's still different when you're in groups; truthfully she wanted to debut as a group with the friends she might have created. However, things do not always go as planned, which was why she ended up accepting everything the way it was. If they do not welcome her and thinks of her as an obstacle they must get rid of, then she has no choice but to accept their challenge. She has no choice but be a competitor like them.

It was not easy at first, especially whenever she goes home and talks to her cousin. Lying was not her thing, but sometimes you just have to. She does not want them to worry about her, thus she has to be stronger than before.

After a year, having the highest grades and positive reviews, she was chosen by Erwin himself to be a trainee under Starlight Entertainment. But even though she moved from a different area, things did not became better but worse.

She was cast away again by most of the females after they heard she was chosen, compared to most of them who have undergo a long process just to get to where they are. She understands that, but of course, she still has to do her best to achieve what she wants.

Like before, she was always by herself, but luckily it did not last long. A few months passed and she was quickly grouped with the seniors for dance practices. She was actually fine by herself, however group dances with her female seniors was a different story. At times when their instructor was not looking, one of the females in her group would purposely trip her and blames her for messing up the routine. Because of that her instructor would always talk to her after class. Their instructor however already has idea of what was happening, and asked her a question related to it, which she never admits. Her reason was because even though she to show how strong she was, inside she was afraid of her seniors since they already know a lot of things about this community than her. But as they say, a secret can never be a secret forever.

Erd, Gunther and Auro found out about the bullying that was happening after they got grouped with Petra and the other females. They were positioned at the back because of their height, and also the reason why every mistake was visible. After noticing it for a few days, they talked to Petra about it. Petra denies it at first but after a while told them that it has been happening for a while now, and that she was scared since she was the youngest and a newbie. Erd and Gunther scolded her a bit for keeping it while Auro tries to say cool things but ends up biting his tongue. However after that they assured her they will be her brothers, Auro disagreed but gives in, here and helps her with her problem.

And as promised, they did. They told their instructor what happened and the next day everyone was informed about it in their own practices. They told the students directly that bullying was present and that they know who they are. And whoever they were must see them at their office once the practice was done unless they want to be exposed the next day, be humiliated in front of all trainees, and be kicked out from L Entertainment. With that said, most females, aside from Petra, secretly conversed with each other in any way as possible because of the problem at hand. Petra then, was seen with Erd, Gunther and Auro the whole time. In the end, those who followed the instructor's orders were given one week suspension and were told to write a reflection from what they did, while those who did not met a tragic end.

After that eventful day, things slowly changed. The female seniors still does not approach her, but she has friends now who have kept their promise. The four of them always spend their days together during breaks and practices together as well. Petra, unfortunately, noticed how Auro imitates Levi's style that sometimes she would be angry at him and tells him to quit it while Erd and Gunther would laugh at them.

Ever since then, it went a bit better for Petra. Sometimes they would talk about the bullying incident and tells Petra that its good she did not decided to live in the dorms, which she also agreed to. But now she has nothing to be afraid of; she has friends now who she knows she can trust.

Since the four of them practices together most of the time, as Petra insisted, they ended up getting the highest marks. Petra was first for the females and Erd for the male, while Gunther got the second and Auro the third. And like before, she believes the reason for her success was because of the silver wing necklace she always wears.

* * *

Levi however was very successful throughout his new found career. Unlike Petra, he was warmly accepted into the company even though he keeps complaining that the company was not properly cleaned. The song he sang in his restaurant quickly turned into a music video and easily hit the top of the chart. He instantly grew a fanbase while his album got sold out fast.

When he sings with a piano or guitar, though he appears cold and bored most of the times, his fans would easily fall in love with him. His voice was so smooth and very pleasant while his songs were always sweet and touching, contrasting his mysterious aura fans find sexy, he was labeled as the "Dark Angel". His popularity immediately rises within the whole of Spring to Summer, Erwin was exceptionally proud of his decision.

Because of his fame, he was chosen to model famous clothing lines including Hnaji's brand. However, he would always complain whenever he finds the setting unclean to his taste.

Aside from modeling, he was also given *cf projects from well known products. He also made promotions for his own family restaurant which easily gained success.

Then he started learning how to dance and grasp it right away after a few dance routine practices. And by next year he produced two music videos for his new album: one, the real mv and the other, the dance video of his mv that surprised his fans. Because of this, Starlight Entertainment made him start producing mv's with dance, or with just his piano or guitar.

His family and those who knew him in school were all proud of him and supported him throughout his beginning until he was very famous. Because of it he always mentions his school and family restaurant whenever he would receive an award, and would bow politely to show his gratitude to them and everyone who supported him. And though he talked with seriousness in his speeches and his eyes appears bored, his sincerity was always present. And that sincerity was one of the things his fans adored.

Though he was very fruitful in his career, he knows he was still incomplete. The reason he accepted the offer was not yet given to him. She has not yet appeared; he has not yet seen her. Yes, he was surrounded with bright lights, but those never attracted him the way he was attracted to her. The way he was unable to forget her. The way he continued to hold on to the necklace that connects to hers.

* * *

Year 2012 Winter

A few days after Christmas, though Levi was still in his holiday vacation with his relatives, Erwin calls him for a new project he have in mind for him. Mike picks him up and goes directly at the company.

"Give me a good reason why I have to be disturbed from my vacation?" Levi demanded with his calm voice as he sits on the couch with his arms crossed.

Mike sighs at Levi's sentence then looks at Erwin, waiting for his answer.

"I know that you like working solo, however, I think working with a group would be fine as well", Erwin says then drinks his tea. "And, we have very talented trainees on our entertainment. Them, debuting on their own would be fine, I'm sure they'll be successful as well. But something just tells me that they should debut with you as their leader since you already have lots of experience. I know you would say no, which is why I prepared the folders of the top ten trainees on our company." He nods at Dita who nods back and places the folders on the coffee table in front of him. "Since you brought success on our company, I would allow you to pick whoever you want from each gender. Although I think four from each would be enough. Then again, I'll let you choose as your reward".

Erwin continues to tell him that those folders contain only the grades of the students, their names and their picture they took when they entered L entertainment for the trainees' privacy. However, his eyes widens for a second after glancing at the folder.

He can't be wrong. It's her name for sure. It's probably the only name he would remember if something bad were to happen to him.

Levi picks up the very top folder of the female's top 10 trainees and stares at the name for a while making Erwin got a bit worried after seeing him stare at it, so he went behind him and says, "Ah, Petra Ral. I heard a lot of positive comments about her. They say she's very good in dancing and learns the routines quickly than others. Also, that she has a natural talent in singing."

After hearing her name from Erwin, he knew he was not dreaming; he knew this is real. He knew that finally his wish is heard; that finally they would meet again after 10 years.

* * *

Year 2013 Winter

One week after New Year.

Hanji swiftly goes out of the elevator and rushes her way to the company's entrance, talking frantically on her phone. "YOU! I SWEAR I GAVE IT TO YOU THE OTHER TIME! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S LOST?! YOU LOST IT? WHAT?! SOMEONE STOLE IT?! HOW CA- ugh!"

"Ah!" Petra reacts as she bumps to someone and ends up with both of them on the floor. Noticing the scattered papers around and knowing it's from the person she bumped into, she quickly apologizes by bowing her head. She quickly puts the pieces of paper together in a neat pile as she inwardly blames herself for forgetting to set her alarm on time.

On the other hand, Hanji didn't even care about the papers and just stands up to continue her argument with the person she is talking to on her phone. She knew that the person who she bumped into will end up picking the papers anyways, so why bother? Plus, her call is important than the papers at the moment.

As soon as she is done putting the papers together, she politely bows and gives it back to the female she ran across with.

Hanji extends her hand to the girl who is handing her the papers as she angrily shouts bye to the person on the other line. She closes her phone and turns around to grab the papers, and was met with a blonde hair bowing at her. The blonde girl then rapidly runs towards the elevator without her managing to say thank you and wonders what just happened. Then suddenly, she remembers the girl's face when she lifted her head, and thought that she had seen her face before.

* * *

"I swear, that Moblit will definitely get karma one day!" Hanji says as she enters her and her husband's condo. She angrily walks to their room and finds her husband on his desk, staring at the folders in front of him while in deep thought.

"You know what that Moblit did?! HE MADE ME GO THERE TO THE BUILDING, BECAUSE HE SAID HE THE PLANS THAT I MADE WAS MISSING! AND TODAY WAS THE MEETING TOO!" she ragingly says as she walks back and forth, "THEN YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I GOT THERE?! HE SAID IT WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME AND TOLD ME THAT, BECAUSE HE WANTS TO TAKE A BREAK FOR TWO DAYS! TWO DAYS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!" she shouts looking at Erwin.

Erwin sighs, getting annoyed at his wife since he was concentrating on the members Levi chose for his group. "It means you have to go to your own work, instead of always hanging around in my company. And Moblit deserves it. You've been passing all your work to him for quite a long time now"

Hanji's mouth fell open after hearing her husband defend Moblit. She is about to retort but he quickly says, "Hanji, he's a human like you. He gets tired and needs a break as well. I know you do some of your work here, but you always end up giving it to him. Just allow him to have those breaks for now. However, I suggest you not to load him too much work next time or you might end up losing an honest secretary."

Hanji pouts at him and says, "Fine", then drops herself on their bed. She closes her eyes for a second to calm herself but suddenly remembers the occurrence this morning. She sits on the bed and began her hyperactive talk again.

"Erwin, you have to listen to what I'm going to say", she says, making Erwin sighs again and wonder why he married her but tells her to continue. "You know how I was rushing this morning right?" he nods, "Well, you see I bumped into this girl, NOT JUST ANY GIRL! A BLONDE GIRL! AND I KNOW HER! I KNOW I KNOW HER! I'M POSSITIVELY SURE I KNOW HER!" She walks to him as he turns to his right to face her.

"HOWEVER, I CAN'T REMEMBER WHERE I MET HER", she continues then goes to a thinking position while Erwin shakes his head and goes back to his folders.

"What are you doing, anyway", she says suddenly behind him causing him to jump a little.

"I'm trying to figure out why Levi chose this kind of group. I mean, yes they're all the highest ranking but… sigh… I-"

"IT'S HER!" Hanji burst out loud pointing at the only female folder on his desk. She takes and shows it to him saying, "IT'S HER! IT'S HER! I KNEW I KNEW HER! I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I?". She smiles triumphantly then begins walking back and forth again. "I think I know why you're wondering now. It's very simple. Remember when he signed the contract? He set two rules, well I forgot them, BUT! I know Petra has to do with it?"

Erwin looks at her confused.

"Sigh… oh fine, I'll get to the point. Petra and Levi are childhood friends and their mothers are both best friends. So, their mothers decided to get them together, like engaged them. It's not formal though. Then again, those two grew really close, however Petra left. But, now she's back. That's why Levi chose her. As for the others… well… probably cause they have good marks?"

"Oh, I think I remember now".

"Well, a contract is a contract. And that's why I shall help them!" she giggles, "I'll be their matchmaker! I'm pretty sure Mrs. Rivaille will be happy, but I'll keep this as a surprise."

"Hanji, I do believe Levi can take care of this by himself. He's not a little boy anymore."

"I know. I'll just make it a little faster. THIS SHALL BE HANJI'S MISSION!" she grins, "AND YOU, AS MY HUSBAND, SHALL BE MY PARTNER IN CRIME!"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Nope, because I say so."

* * *

Yes, there's OC's again. ^_^

*Mcdonalds – yes they have mcdonalds. :D I sometimes think of it as The Universal Fast Food :D

*cf = commercial film :3

Um… I don't really know how trainees train, so… well, I just made up some things here. Though I'm pretty sure that there's a tough competition, envy and jealousy included in a trainee's life. But do tell me if there is some mistakes though.

Yes, its like a kpop thingy but I wont focus on their mvs and stuff like that. As im not good describing dance movements -.- hehe just the characters. ^_^

hm... I will try my best to update as fast as possible, so just wait. ^_^ and don't worry I will update as long as its not yet Jan. ^_^

um.. review? ^_^

~aLeX :3


	7. Chapter 6: Vampire's Prey

Sorry this took awhile -.- I find it a bit hard to write this one since I only have notes/summary on each chapter and this one is a bit disorganized. Gomen. Do tell me if there is something wrong with this, like the descriptions and stuff. . Hopefully this is okay.

Thanks for the reviews by the way ^_^

'….' – thoughts.

_Italic = past occurrences_

MV – Music Video

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 6: Vampire's Prey

Year 2013, Winter

One week after New Year

Petra stands in the middle of clear lake surrounded by a very thick mist and wears a white dress.

"Petra", a male voice said that made her turn around and see a man dressed in a white formal suite. He walks towards her and was surprised to see that it was Levi.

"Heichou", she says softly looking at him in his piercing blue eyes, while he does the same thing.

He smiles at her and gently caresses her cheek while his other hand moves to her waist. "Petra, I've waited for so long", he leans his head to hers making her red instantly, "Finally we've met". With only a few cm gaps in between, Levi looks at her hazel eyes then gently captures her soft lips.

She was surprised with the kiss that her eyes widens and is caught by Levi's half lidded ones. She quickly shut her eyes out of reflex, but suddenly her eyes opens followed by a few blinks then contemplates her surroundings.

'A dream?' she says in her head, after realizing that she is in her room lying on her bed, then pouts and presses her face on the *Levi pillow she hugs whenever she sleeps. 'I knew, it was a dream! Something as lovely and romantic as that is impossible to be real! But why did I call him heichou instead of Levi?' she turns and faces the ceiling with the pillow on top of her. 'I wonder when will I be able to see Levi…'

Her eyes widen for a second then quickly sit, "Levi… meet… meet…"

"THE MEETING! OH MY! HOW CAN I FORGET?!"

* * *

'How can I forget such a thing?! To think that this is the day I would meet him finally, and I almost forgotten it!' Petra rushes out of the bus swiftly since her cousins did not wake her up because they thought she was tired, and make her way to the elevators but accidentally crashes into someone.

Both of them landed on the floor then she notices the papers around her and thought of how unlucky she is today. She fixes the papers as fast as possible; apologizing to the woman she bumped into. As soon as she's done, she stands, bows, gives the woman her papers, and zooms to the elevator.

* * *

Levi continuously taps his fingers on the black and red conference table everyone is seated in, except for one person who everyone is curious to know and he anticipates seeing. Erwin is the one who set up everyone today so that they could all get the chance to meet each other after the trainees Levi has chosen was informed. As of now only Levi, Erwin and Dita knows who the last person is, as the trainees are forbidden to say anything about the group until it is announced publicly.

The three trainees are actually surprised when they saw each other inside the meeting room, but not so much of Levi and Erwin since they already know them. Seeing that they are all male and came from the top ten, they have bets that the last person they are waiting for is top 5. But when the door burst open, the three of them shouted the person's name at the same time, full of shock and disbelief, along with Levi who's eyed enlarges for a brief second.

Petra looks at all of them first; noticing the surprised looks of her friends, then stared at Levi for a moment but shakes her head to get herself back together. She breathes deeply and says rapidly, "I'm so sorry I'm late!" with a bow to show how sincere her apology is. "I-I, "she says in between her pants, "forgot to -set my alarm- and I got lost – and-"

"It's alright", Levi says as he walks to her then puts a hand on her head, though he is a bit disappointed for expecting a long hug from her. He knows they have been separated for so long that forgetting each other is a possibility, especially how they might not have seen each other after all. However, he can't help believing that maybe she will remember him like he does. "You already showed your effort by running as fast as you can to get here".

Petra cannot believe what she hears and felt when Levi placed his hand on her head. She cannot help but to blush and slowly look up, only to end up looking away and becoming redder. Seeing her reaction Levi felt relieved and thought that maybe she does recognize him.

He removes his hand on her head and takes her hand to lead her on the table, where he offers her the seat next to him. She accepts it as her face continues to redden, not just from Levi's attention, but from everyone who was silent the whole time when Levi went to her.

Awkward silence fills the room; Erd with his hand crossed on his chest and appears to be solving a puzzle, Gunther looking like Erd but one hand on chin while the other supports it, Auro leaning on the table with hands covering his face camouflaging the jealousy he feels, Petra still blushing and senses some sort of tension, and Erwin whose position is exactly like Erd but ends up taking a sip of his tea.

Levi, cannot bear the awkwardness, moves his eyes to Erwin and says, "Oi, Erwin, everyone's here already", making everyone give Levi a surprised look that says, "Did-you-just-call-the-president-with-his-name-onl y?"

Erwin laughs lightly at their reaction and says, "Don't worry, its okay. Levi is like an old friend already. Besides, we treat everyone in this entertainment like a family, which is a bit different from other entertainment companies". He takes another sip then continues, "I want everyone to feel at home and be comfortable with one another, though I also want everyone to work hard like the rest. And like what Levi said, now that everyone is here, I shall begin this brief meeting". He looks at everyone's faces and is satisfied to see that their attention is focused on him already. He nods and resumes, "I called everyone here so all of you could meet each other and tell you few details regarding the project I had in mind. You all know our entertainment mostly produces solo artists, and Levi is the most successful at the moment. Seeing how group artist are getting more popular this days, I want to try creating a groups as well. And that's why all of you are here today".

Erd raises his hands and asks, "So all of us will be in one group? Including Petra?"

Erwin nods, and says, "Yes, including Petra. But I didn't even mention your names yet aside from Levi, who everyone knows".

"We all became friends during our trainee practices. Since Petra's really talented, she was always grouped with us seniors during the practice. Since then, she became like our little sister", Gunther says proudly.

Erwin smiles and says, "I see, well that's good to know. Then again, I know you might all be wondering why Petra is placed in your group, like what Erd implied, since most groups consist of all male or all female. However, it was not me who decided your group, but Levi". He directs his eyes to him and Levi nods in agreement.

"I've gotten famous because of my difference with other solo artists, so why not be different from other groups as well? And I don't think there's anything wrong with being different. It only shows our originality and uniqueness from other groups", Levi says calmly.

Erwin nods at his words, while Petra blushes from thinking that Levi chose her personally among the other female trainees. However her curiosity bugs her and asks, "But, why am I the only female? I mean, well, I'm just curious"

Everyone turns their attention to Levi, Erwin listening as he drinks his tea. Levi turns his face to her and says, "You really… sighs… you'll remember soon. I'll make sure you will", making Petra blink out of confusion. He then faces the whole group and says, "As for all of you, I don't think I there is a reason for me to share my private life", he then looks at Erwin, "You probably know what I mean, if not, you know who to ask", then back at everyone, "that is my answer. Now let's go back to the main topic".

Again, everyone went back to their thinking position for a minute until Erwin breaks it. "So, continuing our discussion, yes, all of you will be in one group with Levi as your leader since he's the most experienced one and fits well with the group's name. The groups name is Squad41, with Levi as someone like your captain. And like what Levi said, being different is being unique; however there are still chances that it might not be as successful. Which is why, in case this group fails, I will have to disband it and turn each one of you as a solo artist. I also have no doubt of your individual abilities, so doing solo wouldn't be much of a problem. Levi lives in the condo he bought and I doubt he would want to move. However since all of you are still new to this field, we will provide you an apartment near this area. One will be for you three males, and Petra will have one for herself. Mike, who is the manager of Levi will now be in charge of your group. Since everyone seems to know, at least everyone's names, I will adjourn the meeting at the end of this month or beginning of January. Also, I would like the trainees to stay here for a bit to fill up some papers Dita will give all of you". He stands and bows to them, them bowing as well, and takes his leave to attend other matters.

After a few minutes of Erwin's departure, Erd and Gunther stand up to stretch their muscles from sitting. Auro does the same to catch Petra's attention, which does not seem to work, but continues to do so. Petra on the other hand, remains seated and blushing, as Levi's gaze seems to be glued on her.

Gunther caught the atmosphere surrounding Levi and Petra, so he nudges Erd, who caught on immediately. Erd says, "Um… Levi, I know you're supposed to be like our senior but well, somehow I feel like I know you before. I mean as a friend of course. So I'll just call you Levi, and just call me Erd. This, "touches Gunther's shoulders, "Gunther and that guy stretching is Auro".

"Ah", Levi says whose eyes remains focused on Petra.

Erd sighs and says, "Levi, you're not trying to melt Petra are you?"

"Don't worry, she won't melt", Levi says then smirks, "Not yet". Then he stands and pats her head, adding more warmth in her. "I'm glad you're fine. I shall let you have fun for now, not too much though. I'll see you soon then", he says then walks to the door. But before he could open it, Petra rushes to him and shyly grabs on his black trench coat.

"I-I-I don't really understand what you mean, but-but, umm…" Petra says sounding nervous, her blush still evident, while Levi waits for her next words. She opens her mouth to speak but Auro ends up saying it for her.

"She wants your autograph", Auro says making Petra glare at him and say, "Auro!"

Gunther and Erd sighs, and pulls Auro out to the door and saying, "Come on. How can you even say that? Sigh… you know Petra really want to do that".

"Wait! We can't leave them. What if thaysdsodsdnv-" Auro says as he was dragged.

"Anyways, we'll just be outside to wait for Dita", Gunther says with a wink and a thumbs-up, then closes the door.

With just the both of them, Petra can't help but feel a bit awkward and embarrassed, especially by acting childish, while Levi observes her.

She sighs, bites her lips then says, "I'm sorry I-"

"Say it", Levi says looking as composed as ever.

"Eh?"

"Say it or I won't sign anything"

Petra was surprised but was quickly replaced with a shy smile forming in her lips. "C-can you give me an autograph?"

Levi smirks at her then pats her head, liking the softness of her hair. He walks to the table but realizes he does not even have a pen or a paper with so he looks at her and shows him his empty hands.

Understanding what he meant, she quickly takes out her white diary and pen, opening it on new page then places it on the table.

Levi looks at her first before signing, but ends up wanting to laugh at her face that's gleaming brightly like a child waiting for their reward. He chuckles lightly, remembering their childhood, but covers his mouth with his hand as he began signing.

Petra, not even noticing his light chuckles, kept smiling watching him signs her diary. "Oh, um… can you write the date as well", she says and sees him nods.

After he is done she gives it back to her telling her to read it when she gets home, in which she replies with a happy nod. However, because of her fangirlness and thinks this as a once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity, she calls him saying, "Wait!", he stops and turns his head a little, "C-can I ask for another favor?"

Levi turns at her fully with arms crossed on his chest saying, "Tell me and I'll decide"

Petra can feel her cheeks getting pink again, so she takes a deep breath and courageously says, "Can I… hug you?"

'Really Petra? You could've asked more. But that's okay, I'll wait till our next meeting', he thought while he nods at her and watches her walk to him with an innocent smile on her face. He walks a little to meet her and raises an eyebrow at her sudden halt with only a few spaces in between.

He really likes her reaction towards him and can't help but to smile inwardly. However, right now, he just wants to envelope her, so he did. He wraps his arms around her gently and felt her stiffen a bit. But after a second he feels her smiling beneath him and embraces him as well. He presses her closer after he felt her become comfortable. Though he could not feel her exactly, because of their thick clothes, holding her like this for a while is enough. It's enough to satisfy a bit of his longing for her.

As for Petra, she feels like she is the luckiest girl in the world. She feels so much joy inside her, like the hole is refilled immediately. She feels complete, she does not even want to let go.

* * *

Year 2013 Winter

Much to Levi's disappointment, the meeting got cancelled and was told to have a long vacation first. Levi got really annoyed for it means that it will be a long time again before he sees Petra, to think that he had forgotten to ask her number or any social sites she uses. Now he has no contact to her again.

He lies down on his bed and tries to think of anything to reach Petra, but only gets frustrated for not getting a single idea. So he dials Erwin's cellphone to complain about his wonderful plan.

"Oi, Erwin, what's with the three months vacation? You're wasting a lot of time. We could have just started on whatever project you have for the group, instead of slacking off", Levi says sounding angry though he uses his calm voice.

Erwin sighs on the other line and remembers Hani's words, _"Let them long for each other more, okay? Let them suffer for only having a taste of their unexpected reunion! Hehe Just imagine how both of them won't be able to sleep for months because of their anticipation towards each other! It's just so romantic!"_ as he explains to Levi to have fun now for it will be very busy once they start practicing for the group's first music video. He actually expected Levi to call, just as Hanji predicted, but not too early as now.

"Fine", he says, displeasure present in his voice, "You know about Petra now isn't? Hanji probably told you already. So, just give me her number and address, and I'll be fine with whatever you decide for the group".

"Yes, I understand how you miss Petra; however, I cannot give information as that for there are privacy rules we need to follow. But if you really want to know, you can go ask her yourself", Erwin replies as he wonders why can't just Hanji let them be. "Also, I am busy at the moment Levi, if you call again Dita might be the one who will answer it. Goodbye now, see you for the next meeting".

Levi scowls at his phone then crosses his arms on his chest while he stares at his white and black ceiling. 'Tch, what will I do now?'

* * *

Year 2013 Spring-Autumn

Three months passed quickly than expected, and like what Erwin informed Levi, their group have a very tight schedule ahead of them. Photo shoots, practices, mv planning, meeting the production team, mv making are all on the list of their agenda.

For the first two months, the group are assigned to their pictorials and training session. The pictures are for the company's announcement of the group, and are the top priority to promote them. The pictures will be the cover of Starlight's magazine, and will be on L Magazine for "New Artists" page. Erwin assigned each member their own make-up artist consisting of both male and female, while Hanji volunteers herself to be the stylist of the whole group since she was the former stylist of Levi.

The trainees, having this to be their first photo shoot, are all excited and humbly enjoys the attention they receive from the staff. They were friendly to the staff as well as to their photographer who praises them and hopes that they would not change and remain the way they are right now. Gunther and Erd joke with some of the staff, while Auro boasts how handsome he is with his female make-up artist who sees it as a friendly act. Petra, the muse of the Squad, easily got along with her male make-up artist and Hanji. Levi on the other hand, keeps on watching his group interact with everyone, making him nostalgic for some reason.

During the picture taking, Levi cannot help but to glance at Petra. She was a bit different from the Petra he knew, although he can see she retained her lively self. Her smile was still the same, although his intuition tells him that there is something hidden within her. Whenever they would retouch their make-up, he keeps on eying her from head to toe with a smirk on his face. And when they would pose together, he would purposely move to her closer. He is also aware how she keeps on glancing at him as well, but it's not only him who sees it, Hanji is very much attentive of her surroundings.

After the pictorials, the group quickly moves to their training session with their manager and Hanji, by forcing Mike. Here they are to be trained again as a group in singing and dancing, to be more coordinate with each other. Hanji is actually the one who suggested this to Erwin to develop the bond of the group, which became a success. Their practices everyday brought all of them closer, they now know what everyone likes and dislikes. They know everyone's capabilities in dancing and singing, and which of them is the best in one of those two. Though Levi is usually quiet, they grew a lot of respect towards him as he always makes sure everyone is in sync with everyone especially during dance trainings. And if not, he would personally train that person until the person is able catch up. Though sometimes, they would joke about him being too clean, in which Petra would always defend to.

It is during this time Levi hears Petra sing for the first time, and Petra hears him sing live. For Levi, her voice is soft and soothing; he would never get tired of it. For Petra, his voice is velvety and sweet; she would forever be enchanted by it. Both of them pay attention well whenever the other sings. Petra most of the times cheers him on and stares at him with a smile on her face as he sings, while Levi pats her head. Actually, whenever they practice, both of them would seek the attention of the other and feels it, but has a bit of doubt in it. Petra is content of being just in his presence and being complimented by him, but Levi wants them to be closer than before.

Exactly after two months, Mike scheduled them to meet the production team that would direct their first music video and their composer. Their composer hands them the songs and tells them to read for a few days then they would begin on recording them one by one, though the first one would the song they would use for their mv. At this conference, they are told that the song they would do for the mv is for Halloween and their theme is Dark Fantasy to match for the season. As soon as the preparations are complete, they began the recording and filming the mv.

Like the photo shoot, the trainees are very excited during the recording and filming. But though they are, they act very professional when it's time to perform. They did their recording first; learn the dance routines they will use for the mv, then immediately proceed to filming it.

Levi and the rest of his group could not help but stare at Petra when she came to greet them. Her role for the mv is an angel, and though she is not yet wearing the wings, she already attracted her male group mates, especially Levi. She too is amazed with her groupmates' get up but mostly at Levi, who is dressed as a vampire.

The first thing they did is the one minute teaser for each member, then another pictorial, and lastly is the making of the mv itself. Each male member of the group gets to dance with Petra; however, Levi is the first and the last dance.

Petra's dance with Gunther, Erd and Auro has some sort of friendly chemistry in it, but her dance with Levi has a different atmosphere that everybody felt. Petra kept blushing during the whole dance, while Levi stares deeply into her. Petra can feel herself warming up because of Levi's stare, and being the center of attention that a part of her want to hear the word "cut" while the other never wants to stop. After a few minutes, finally her wish is answered. But before she could leave and fan herself, she notices Levi's hand still on her laced ones and looks as if he wants to talk her. But Hanji quickly pulls her away and starts talking about the romantic feeling everyone got from watching them. Meanwhile, Levi sighs and is greeted by Gunther's and Erd's teasing while Auro sulks with his make-up artist comforting him.

The last dance is a bit different though, since everyone is in the scene, however Levi and Petra are partnered together. In this dance, everyone feels happiness and really enjoyed dancing around with their partners. And at the very end, everyone dances playfully to make the video appear like the angel is utterly enthralled in their palace, she does not want to leave. And as what the director ordered, Petra's glowing smile and continuous dance with Levi, and the other members, made the scene as perfect as it is.

After the filming, everyone is told to take a rest for a few days for a job well done. Everyone is proud of their role in the video, both the crews and the new born stars. Now that everything is set and done, all they have to do is to wait for the mv to be compiled and to sleep with unexplainable satisfactory.

However, Levi felt discontented even if he now knows her number, where her apartment is and even her cousin's place. He was confused and very annoyed as to why she does not remember him no matter how much he tries to trigger her memory by doing things that resembled their childhood. He purposely bought a white chocolate and strawberry cake, and fed her the white chocolate cake with his spoon that only startled her along with the *whole group (Hanji getting hyper). He even told her a story about a little boy who is engaged with a blonde girl with hazel eyes but got separated, yet received no sign of recollection. He even asked Hanji if she knows anything about it, but tells him not worry about it because she was little during that time. He was glad she likes him that she always brought an extra lunch to give him during their breaks, but he knows something was wrong. He have a strong feeling that there is a lot to it, and the more that he thinks about it, the more curious he gets.

* * *

Year2013, Autumn

A week after the release of their mv, their song quickly reaches the top in L Music Chanel that they have been given the chance to do a showcase on L Music. They are told that fans like the group especially the pairing of Petra and Levi, although there are some who did not as well. They even said that it was the first time Levi was seen smiling in a music video. Then again, Mike along with Squad and Hanji, meet with the coordinator of the show to be informed of what will happen. After the meeting at L Entertainment Company, the new singers have that excited feeling again, only this time it's mixed with nervousness.

Hanji, being the matchmaker, purposely texts Petra and Levi that the President calls the whole group for a meeting in the same conference room they used at 3 pm, as soon as they all left the L building. She knows they would believe her since she is the President's wife after all, which is why she have a good feeling this plan of her will be a success.

* * *

Levi, though he doubts Hanji, still went at the location said and is the first to arrive. He sits on the chair he always sat on and has no choice but to wait until everyone arrives.

Meanwhile, Petra arrives ten minutes before 3 and reaches the front door already a bit of tired from running, not wanting to be late like before and without noticing a person following behind.

Petra breathes in first then, opens the door full of confidence from arriving on time, but sees only Levi and a lot of empty chairs.

"Did I- Is it, I mean, am I too early?" Petra asks as she sits on a chair a seat away from Levi.

"Did Hanji tell you to come?" Levi says as he plays with his phone.

Petra nods, "Yes, she said at three. Did she…"

"Ah", Levi says then sighs after realization hit him. "Hanji's toying with us. There's no meeting, that I'm sure", he says as he stands to head to the door. "We're was-"

"Wait!" Petra says, making Levi turn to look at her. "What if it's true. Let's just wait for a few minutes and see. Then maybe, we can leave or confirm it with President Erwin".

Levi thought for a second then nods and leans on the wall near conference table.

Time seems to move slower as the quietness fills the space of the room they're in, only the ticking of the clock could be heard. Levi is already used to being in silence; however he can see how Petra feels uncomfortable with the silence. From his observations, she is very friendly with everyone, including him. But whenever it's just the two of them, like this or like the dance they had for the mv, the atmosphere is different. He feels it as well, though not entirely sure of what it is. It's like she knows him all this time, but isn't as well, it's confusing him. Right now, he actually wants to confront her already, but -.

"Levi-san", Petra calls him, interrupting him from his thoughts. "Um… well, it's already 3:15; I know we haven't waited that long yet, but… I guess, maybe your right", she says as she fixes her black messenger bag on her ready to leave.

Levi agrees with her and goes to the door ahead of her, but suddenly the urge to have her spill whatever secret she hides strikes again. This is his chance to ask her, to talk to her, to know whether she remembers or not.

"Say, Petra, do you really not know me?" Levi says, slowly turning around then walks towards her and looks at her with his piercing gaze.

"Eh?" she says, already panicking a little after seeing him walk towards her making her automatically walk backwards. "Oh-um-er-", Petra says continuously backing and heart starting raise a beat, as Levi approaches her and end up cornering her. "W-w-wait, Le-Levi-san", she says nervously, unknowingly places her hands on his chest, his eyes still on her face, but quickly removes it and moves it to her sides, balled in a tight fist.

He could see her cheeks getting red and feels her warming up instantly, and thought of how he's the one who always blush in the past. He leans in to her and uses his arm to support himself. "Petra, do you really not know me?" he asks again looking directly at her.

"W-w-well, I-I-I know you, since y-y-you're a singer", she says, avoiding eye contact, her heart on brink of explosion and her cheeks boiling.

Levi moves his head to see her eyes, but Petra quickly turns to the other side. "Petra", he calls to her then tilts her face to see the truth in her eyes. Levi stares at her hazel eyes and find nothing but honesty, even though she kept on blinking to evade his gaze.

Petra feels herself burning up and full of anxious thoughts about her heart beating so loud Levi could hear it. She has never been this close to any man, nor had any man focus on her like this; she never even had a boyfriend nor a first kiss. 'Kiss', she thought and remembers her dream, adding more redness to her cheeks. His stare is so intense, she literally feels like she's going die anytime soon. Not to mention she has a huge crush on him.

"Petra, do you like me?" he asks, his gaze unmoving though he is aware of her reactions, as it turns him on. Hearing no response he says her name again, liking how easy it's to make her blush, he just wants to take her already.

Somehow, despite the warmth surrounding them, Petra could feel Levi's desire to know something she does not understand. And the way he stares at her make her feel so expose that any lie she say would be useless. "I-I-I'm your fan. S-s-so, I suppose, y-yes", she stammers.

"Hn", he says then leans his head to her neck that she instantly panics more than what she appears to be. "So you only like me because of my appearance, my voice and my song?"He says as he inhales her scent, having his nose and mouth touch her neck, making her shiver. Her scent gives him some sort of rhapsody; he is losing control over himself. "I don't care anymore, as long as you like me", he says as he glides his lips from her neck to her jaw, earning him another shiver, then stares again in her sun kissed eyes. "I've waited so long…" he says moving his face close to her that she shuts her eyes tightly, "…Petra, I miss you…so much… I…"

Her eyes snaps open and widens as soon as she felt his lips touched hers, and met his half lidded blue eyes looking directly into her. He closes his eyes, presses his lips more and angles her face to compliment his, using the hand that tilted her face. She, on the other hand closes her eyes immediately after feeling his lips press unto hers, and holds on to his arm and coat tightly.

He can feel how tense she is and how she is obviously inexperienced in these things; he bet this is her first kiss aside from their kiss during their childhood. She is unmoving, but that's okay, he enjoys being the dominant. Her lips is so soft and sweet, he wants to taste more of her but does not want to scare her. So as gentle as he can, he will kiss her and savor this irreplaceable moment.

However, unbeknownst to them is a person taking advantage of their shared pure kiss.

* * *

*Levi pillow = you know those anime pillows, the rectangular ones. Only Petra's is bigger :3

*whole group/ group = sometimes I would just use this term to indicate the Squad41 members, with or without Hanji and Mike. But usually during the whole MV making, I meant the Squad41 with Hanji and Mike.

.

.

.

I'm not sure how Korean companies work so I'll apologize now if there are some mistakes. Then again this is just a fiction so it's okay to invent some things? -.- ^_^

Yes, I made it somewhat like how Levi chose his own squad in the manga and anime. I hope it's okay. . My reason, well I want them to be all connected again ^_^

by the way -_- the last part... Is it still a T? I'm not really sure of the ratings. Its still, right? i just don't want to be in trouble.

um... tell me what you think?

~aLeX :3


	8. Chapter 7: Lock and Key

Here it is! ^_^

i really dont know what to say right now . but well... hope this chap is okay ^_^

thanks for the review by the way ^_^

'…..' = thoughts

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 7: Lock and Key

Year 2013, Autumn

A man in his mid-twenties, sitting in front of a computer, gives a deceitful smile towards his colleagues. All of them were dismissed for today's work that they all decided to hang out for a bit in the Employee's Lounge Room. He stands up and gets his things, then heads to where the trash bin is to throw his coffee. The positive aura surrounding him is so obvious, some of his colleagues can't help but to wonder.

"What are you so happy about?" a woman asks fixing her make-up.

"Oh, nothing. Just happy, is all. Just uploaded a nice picture", the man said as he puts on his thick jacket. "Anyways, I'm done with the computer; go use it if you want".

"Finally! This one is my favorite here!" she says going to where the computer is, and then notices him leaving. "You're leaving early?! I thought all of us will have dinner together, seriously, just wait for the others a bit".

The man sighs and says, "Oh, right! I'll head there first then! I'll reserve us a seat!" He walks to the elevator and presses G. After a few second he reaches the ground and heads to the entrance. As he leaves the building, he places his hands on the pocket of his jacket and walks towards the parking lot. "Let's see, let's see how you'll like this!" he says as a lunatic smile slowly creeps on his face.

* * *

He wants to kiss her; more, more, his mind tells him. But he remembers that she is inexperienced, which makes him want her more though he knows she is not ready yet. He slowly parts his lips from hers and moves his eyes to see her heated face, while she slowly opens her eyes. She blinks first, head facing down a little; afraid the kiss might be another dream. As slow as possible, she looks up and sees a body so close to her, she instantly focus her sight in front of her.

Her eyes immediately widens as her hands nervously touches her lips after seeing Levi staring directly at her. She didn't know what to do, her heart beating fast that it feels like it's going to burst out of her chest, and she could really feel herself becoming warmer each second. It's like everything suddenly goes blank and all she wants to do is to disappear for a moment. And just like that, as Levi is about to call her name, she quickly leaves the room with her hand on her lips.

Levi's gaze follows her until the door shuts and he ends up alone by himself. His eyebrows knit together as he sits on the floor with his arms resting on his knees, while he contemplates on what just happened.

He knew he kissed her, he was very aware of that. He knows he wants to know if she really remembers him and found out that she doesn't. Yes, he is attracted to her, which is obvious from how he always glance at her. Then, he remembers when he heard her say yes, when he asked her if she likes him, and he leaned in then smelled her scent. He felt himself blush and covers half of his face with one hand as dirty images of Petra appears in his mind.

'Was I too much?'

Did I… kiss her too much?'

'Shit!'

'Is that why she ran?'

'She said she likes me. Oh, right, first kiss after ten years', he smirks.

'Still, she said she likes me. Shouldn't she be happy with the kiss?' he touches his lips and remembers the softness and sweetness of her lips. He sighs and thought, 'Why does she have to taste and smell so good?'

* * *

Petra quickly goes straight to her room and drops herself on her bed, body facing the mattress and arms widespread. She makes a crying sound, without remembering that her door is open.

'Why? Why? Why?!' she scrambles her hair and paddles her feet. She turns around facing the ceiling and gently touches her mouth as her other hand moves to her chest above her heart. She remembers the kiss she shared with him just a while ago, making her feel the same reactions she felt; heart beating erratic heating up her body instantly.

'Petra, you idiot!' she said as she sits up, her hands fisted on the sides of her head, frustrated of what she did. 'Why did you have to run, Petra?! Why?! Why did you have to leave him?!' She buries her head on her knees, 'You idiot! To think that I liked him so much, and he kissed me, and I ran!'

'I ran! I ran! Why did I ran?!'

'Now it's going to be awkward! How will I face him?! Petra, you are such an idiot!'

She buries her face on her Levi pillow saying, "Why? Why? Why? Idiot! Idiot Petra!' unaware of her cousin, watching her the whole time with amusement at her door.

"Um…Petra-chan", Vince says as he scratch his head, "Are you… okay..?"

Petra instantly froze when she heard her name and realizes that she had forgotten to close the door. She quickly fixes herself then face her cousin and says, "ah, hehe, I-I'm fine. I'm fine". Then she pushes her cousin out the door and locks it. She puts her ears on the door, and as soon as she hears him walk away, she slides down to the floor and continues to blames herself for the oncoming outcome of her sudden escape.

'Wait!', she looks up, 'What if- what if- what if he's playing with me? That since he's a famous singer he'll be able to get any girl he wants! Or... What if he kissed me and said those because-because-because I… I… I look like that blonde girl and I have hazel eyes, and maybe, maybe that boy, that little boy, is him! And I remind him of that girl, that's why, that's why-'

'I am so confused!'

'But, his kiss. His kiss, is so good!'

'Ahhhh! Why am I thinking of that?!'

'Oh my god, Petra!'

'Then again, what if he really is using me?!'

'This is… this is driving me crazy!'

'I-I-I… I don't know what to do… Petra, you're so hopeless… and stupid…'

* * *

Two days after their meeting with the coordinator they immediately began their practices for the group's first showcase. The only people present are the Squad members, Hanji, Mike, and their dance instructor. The practices they do are not as tough as they have decided to use the dance they did for their mv and a few new routines. However, they have a problem: the tension everyone feels around Levi and Petra.

They were given two weeks for practice. During the first week, everyone did okay, aside from Petra and Levi. Though Petra tries her best to act normal, it is very obvious how different she is now from their mv making. Before, she would usually bring an extra lunch for Levi and even a cake from Arlert's Coffee, but now she did not. Everyone was used to her bringing foods for Levi, especially Hanji who always steals a food from Levi saying that he should share. And because of this, everyone gives each other a curious look and asks secretly what is going on, but nobody has a clue. Hanji suspects she's the one to blame but waves it off telling herself that it's only a petty little love quarrel, and it'll be over soon.

Another difference they noticed is when they do the routines. They decided to start with Levi playing the piano and Petra doing a solo contemporary dance. Then one by one each member would appear and dance with Petra then goes to their positions, making Levi and Petra the last person to dance and head to their own spot. Levi does his part very well, since his stare at Petra as she dance is intense and filled with curiosity, everyone can feel it. However, Petra keeps on going off beat a little and gets red faster than before, which only Levi can see because everyone is preoccupied with the strange atmosphere surrounding them. Dancing with each member is fine but when it's Levi's turn, Petra keeps on making slight mistakes, her and Levi only notices, and can't even look directly in his eyes. She does not really focus on his eyes before, but Levi detects the changes in her.

As days pass, she becomes more jumpy around Levi, especially when part of their bodies accidentally hit. She does not even sit beside him on breaks like before, but farther. Petra senses the changes in her and does not ignore it. She tries approaching him, though her high anxiety makes her fail and ends up going to the washroom to calm herself. Sometimes she would glance at him and think of any way to bring down the uneasiness around them, but her butterflies keeps eating her away. Levi is aware of those, which is why he tries speaking to her as well. However, every time he does, she would change the subject and smile as if there is nothing wrong. But Levi can see through her so easily; it's written all in her eyes.

Now with only few days left before the showcase, Levi tells them to do private practices at night, which most agrees to out of their nervousness. Since they already know all their new steps and positions all they need is to perfect it. And like the past days, the mood between Levi and Petra did not improve any better. Everyone, especially Levi, notices how she sometimes space out during their breaks as if she's solving a very complicated puzzle. She also gets very nervous whenever she and Levi do their part together that her mistakes a bit noticeable now. She can't even talk straight to him and keeps stuttering. Hanji and Erd keeps on making bets on what's happening, while Auro and Gunther acts comical to enlighten everyone by annoying Mike. Truth is everyone just wants everything to be back to normal; they want them to reconcile so they can have a peaceful and fun meal together.

On the third night of their private practice, during their break, Levi keeps on glancing at Petra who sits alone at the corner of the room writing in her diary. Levi's actually thankful for having very sharp senses since it makes him aware every single thing, like how Petra's so tense her pen keeps moving fast. He actually can't believe this situation is becoming longer than he thought. And right now, he just can't take it. The atmosphere is choking everyone, especially him, and it's annoying him. And not just the atmosphere, Petra's pretense and avoidance is pissing him off even if he appears very calm and composed.

So while the rest is goofing around on the other side of the room, Levi walks to Petra says, "Oi, Petra, the reason why you avoid me and act this way is the kiss isn't?"

Startled, Petra stops from writing and looks at Levi, while everyone stops what they're doing to witness the drama in front of them. Levi looks straight in her hazel eyes and watches her slowly move down with tint of red on her face.

"k-k-kiss?! Y-you guys kissed?! Is that what this mysterious atmosphere is about?!" Hanji says excitedly and dumbfounded at what she just heard, her smile slowly reaching her ears.

"Ah", Levi says, eyes still on Petra, "When you played a trick on us".

Upon hearing his admittance, Petra buries her face on her knees then suddenly stands up, garbs Levi's hand and drags him outside the room. The others, as if the song plays again in a stop-dance game, began moving, so astounded everything felt like the clock stopped ticking. Auro so surprised, full of disbelief and a bit of heartache, almost fainted while Mike catches him. Gunther and Erd felt like an idiot for thinking they fought about something serious, their fight lasted for more than a week.

Meanwhile, Hanji keeps on jumping up and down then starts doing her victory dance. "K-k-kiss?! They kissed! They kissed!" she giggles, "Hahahaha I am such a genius! My plan worked! Success! Hahahaha I can't believe this! I have to tell Erwin!" She then starts fixing her things ready to run, until Mike suddenly lifts her from her waist and everyone corners her asking for an explanation. Seeing no escape route, she has no choice but to disclose all information she knows from the beginning.

* * *

At first it was okay, but Levi notices that their walking is not taking them anywhere. He thought she was finding a place they could talk privately; however, they just kept on walking in the hallways and Petra does not seem to have a clue where they are going. It's already very late, and thankfully no one is on the floor they're in or the situation will cause a big commotion. And so, Levi tries to break free from Petra's tight grip. He knows he is much stronger than her that he only used minimal effort to free himself.

"Oi, Petr-"

"Levi-san!" Petra shouts, and then slowly turns around to face him, without looking in his eyes. "L-Levi-san, why… you didn't have to…" she says then bites her lower lip, hands fisted on her side, and thought, 'I am so hopeless! Petra you idiot! Now it's just worse than before! How will I face the others now?! How will I perform on the showcase everyone works so hard on?! This is so embarrassing! How can I be such an idiot?!'

Levi kept his eyes glued to her the moment they broke apart. He wasn't really surprised when she shouted at him, but he was when she faced him. He can see how confused she is, how stressed she looks like, how disoriented, how scared for some reason; he sees how all her emotions are tangled up like when you combine all the color, the result is unidentifiable. And right now, he feels bad of what he did; he feels bad that he almost lost control.

Petra knows how pitiful she looks right now. She can't help it though, she is very confused, and doesn't like the thought that maybe he's using her because she looks like the blonde girl he described before. And she is aware of Levi's sharp senses, of how he can see through her as if she is a clear glass. She did not know her why senses seems heightened, but she felt him step and so she quickly move backward for defense and quickly said, "L-l-let me think first! I-I mean… I'm not ready yet… a-and… I'm confused and-"

Levi can't stand this anymore. He knows, it's obvious, and he's tired of seeing her like this. No, he doesn't want to see her like this. He wants her like before. He wants her smiling and being carefree, not looking puzzled. And so, walks towards her. He can see her backing, but he's faster. He caught her easily and holds her tightly against him in case she tries to push him, but surprisingly, she didn't. She just stayed still and felt her a bit startled. But that's okay, because right now he knows she's not that scared of him as he thought she was.

"Petra", Levi says softly and felt her stiffen for a second, "It's alright… and…I'm sorry". After he said that, he felt her slowly lean her head on his shoulder that he felt her tears drop on his exposed skin. She gently grabs on his side, and sees it as a way to continue. He presses her more closer to him and says, "If you don't want to talk, it's okay. I'll wait. I know you're confused, and so am I. I'm just not used to you ignoring me, which is why I got annoyed I guess. But I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you nor even thought of hurting you. I just want to know why you're acting awkward around me. If it's the kiss, then I'm sorry. I lost control of myself that time". He felt her slowly hug him, making a small smile appear on his face, and continues, "I like you Petra, and I've waited a long time to see you. I know you don't remember me, since we were little at that time, but that's okay. I remember everything and I still like you, and nothing can change that".

Slowly, Levi separates them to look at her face even though he's aware she's crying. Petra automatically covers her nose and sniffs. He lifts her head and wipes her tears with his thumbs, but it continues to fall down on her flushed cheeks more. Somehow, this reminds her of that day, and so he smiles a little with that thought and takes out his handkerchief. Gently, he removes her hands from her face wipes her tears with it then he puts it on her nose and tells her to blow. She is hesitating at first but then Levi assures her its fine so she blew on it. Then Levi wipes her nose clean, folds the handkerchief neatly and is about to put it back on his pocket but Petra quickly takes it and says softly with pinkish cheeks, "I-I'll clean it". Understanding it, Levi nods, and then wipes her face again with his thumb.

He then holds her hand saying, "Come, you probably want to go home now isn't it?" He didn't hear her reply but knows her answer is yes since she is not complaining and walks, without breaking their contact, as he leads them to where his car is parked.

"Petra, I know you don't use your apartment that much because you're not used to living by yourself, so I'll drive you to your cousin", he says as they walk out of the elevator. "It's too late for a girl like you to go home by yourself anyways. Plus, I won't be able to forgive myself if something bad happens to you. Also, don't worry about your things in the dance room, I'll keep it and return it to you in the morning. And you don't have to talk on our way there if you want, just relax yourself".

The whole time, Petra can't help but to be grateful to Levi. The way he hugged him, apologized and took care of her was very sweet, there was nothing she can complain about. The way he talks was very sincere and makes her heart flutter. But she's still confused, especially when he told her she can't remember him. And now she begins to wonder whether the blonde girl he mentioned was her, and if it is, why can't she remember. Come to think of it, she always felt like there is something missing. But when he kissed her that day, or when he shows affection towards her, she feels the unknown heaviness becomes lighter.

After walking for minutes, they finally arrive at the underground parking lot of the company. However, because of their heartwarming confrontation, they went there without thinking about their coats. And so, Levi suggests that she should just wait on the ground floor while he takes his car but Petra declines. Instead she says, "Let's just go there together Levi…san", and tightens her hold on his hand.

Levi nods and walks with her then says, "Petra, I already told you how I feel. Levi, just Levi".

Petra glances at Levi then at their linked hands, and blushes saying, "If you say so, Levi".

As soon as they reach his car, Levi immediately takes the blanket he has in his backseat and wraps it around her then tells her to get inside quick. She follows Levi's orders and soon they are on the way to her cousin's house.

As they go there, Petra can't help but to feel guilty because of Levi's sincere apology and explanation. She keeps on watching him as he drives, while she hides herself in his blanket, pondering on what to do. Finally deciding, she says, "L-Levi… I… I'm sorry"

"Ah", he glances at her for a second, "I told you it's alright. Don't stress yourself about it, just rest".

Petra nods and says, "Thank you", then closes her eyes and snuggles on Levi's blanket.

After a few minutes they finally arrive at her cousin's house. Petra say thanks to Levi and is about to hand the blanket he lends, but Levi tells her to keep it and even fix it again on her. He then tells her to get inside fast as it's getting colder, however she also tells him that she will once she's sure he have left safely. Levi sighs at both of their caring attitude towards each other, so he turns her around and tells her that he'll be fine since the company is near, and his condo is not that far from the company. He even adds that she's in danger more because she is a female. Following his order, she takes a few steps forward but suddenly runs back and gives him a kiss on his cheeks as a form of gratitude. However, it ends up on his lips that surprised them both. But before Levi could say something, she quickly embraces him to hide her blushing face.

Levi was really taken aback for awhile, but quickly got himself back together and slowly wraps his arms around her as well. It is cold and he's wearing thin clothes, but right now he just does not seem to feel the cold air. He gently strokes her hair with a soft smile on his face and recalls the first kiss they shared because of what just occurred.

Petra felt him embrace her as well and touch her hair; she can't help but feel touched and wants to return his kindness. "Levi-san, I'm really sorry. I'm just… really confused and… probably stressed out that's why I was so … out of myself. But let me just rest. Just a little, then I promise I-"

"Levi, Petra, Levi. Didn't I told you it's alright?" she nods and he hugs her more tight, "then stop apologizing. Just rest. I'll be happier if you feel better".

She smiles at his words, liking how affectionate he is. However, when he was wiping her face and she accidentally kissed him on the lips, some sort of scenes suddenly emerged on her mind but quickly shakes it off. Just like what Levi says, she just needs to rest, and rest is what she will do. Rest now, curiosities later.

* * *

After listening to Hanji's explanations Gunther and Erd went into their thinking position while Mike has no choice but to comfort the heartbroken flabbergasted Auro.

"…and that's why they are like that now. But don't worry too much, it'll be solved soon. Petra is just shy I guess, and confused for sure. Though I still don't get the idea why none of the things Levi did, didn't brought any memory back. I mean, it should've triggered something isn't?" Hanji says, "And since you all know already, how about lending me a hand? I'm pretty sure that smart-pants Levi already figured out I'm playing the matchmaker though".

"Hmm... I would help, but don't you think that they can do this by themselves? I mean, Levi's really smart and I do believe he's the loyal type of guy and wouldn't hurt…so… I do believe they can handle this on their own", Gunther suggests. "Then again like I said, I would help, if it's needed of course".

"Yes, yes, but still", Hanji says, "We should give them just a little push. Just like what I did", she winks. "Now they can have a heart to heart talk".

"I agree with Gunther", Erd says, "Petra's a really sweet girl and Levi… well… he's quiet, but he's also very reliable. I'm sure he'll take care of her and Petra would be very happy with him. However, like you said, she doesn't remember him at all. During our training days, she would always defend him whenever we say something against him but that's only because she says she's he's number one fan. I know they were young at that time, but it's just weird. She should have remembered something. I mean, they were really close according to your story, so… it's possible for her to forget it but… some of those should've remained. Those memories are precious, and something like those aren't easily forgotten. Even I would remember those like how Levi does. Something might've happened. And yes, I would help since Levi is a nice man".

"Yes, and very dedicated too!" Hanji adds. "And you're right about that as well(to Erd), but we can't just simply ask Petra or tell her their past. She's already confused, and it's better if it's Levi who'll tell her. Not to mention, the scene that happened a while ago. And you two? Are you guys in or not?"

"I'm in", Mike replies, "As long your plan is good".

"Of course it's good!" Hanji defends, "Since when is my plan not good?"

Everyone then turn their eyes towards Auro, who's still a bit heartbroken. He sighs then stands in front of them and dramatically says, "Since I am such a good man, that I care too much about Petra's happiness than mine, (even though my heart is ripped apart) I, Auro Bossard shall help-"

"Alright-alright, we get it", Hanji says and put an arm on Auro. "You are one brave soldier Auro. I'm sure you'll find someone as well someday".

Auro, feeling rejected says, "You guys should've let me finish!" then sits on the floor with others.

"Now that it's settled, its best we keep this a secret for now and pretend you guys don't know their past", Hanji says as she sits down with them. "And we'll let them be for a while since my plan seems successful", she adds then giggles as the rest sighs, already used to her antics.

* * *

Unknown for Levi's group, they were immediately called by Mike the next day and was picked up heading straight to the company. They arrived very early in the morning; only few of the company employees were present. Mike tells them there's an emergency and it was Erwin who told him to notify everyone and bring them to his office, where they were all headed now.

They entered his office and were surprised to see a pouting quiet Hanji sitting on the couch holding a cup of coffee, while Erwin is leaning on the back of the couch in front of Hanji. Everyone is quiet at first because of yesterday's spectacle except for Levi, who is as calm and composed as before and stands beside the unusual quiet Petra. Gunther and Erd settles themselves beside Hanji since none of them wants to take a seat. Auro stands beside Levi and Mike beside Petra.

Levi, sensing how nobody wants to start talking decides to do it himself. "Erwin, mind telling us the reason now?"

Erwin sighs then turns around to face them. "I'm not sure if this is serious or not, but it can be if we're not cautious of our response". Erwin goes to his desk, takes his ipad and goes back to them. He sits on the couch in front of them and shows them the reason why he called for them.

Everyone is surprised with the picture. Gunther, Erd, Mike and Auro quickly turn their gaze to Hanji who busies herself with her coffee. Feeling Petra's hand on his coat, Levi holds it and gives her hand a light squeeze to reassure her.

Erwin then looks at his wife, then at Petra and Levi, noticing their tangled hands. "Seeing how both of you holds each other, I assume that the problem is solved?" he says putting everyone's attention towards the young couple and makes the sulking Hanji instantly hype up. "I was searching around the net last night when I suddenly saw this article. If you scroll down you can see how there's already a lot of negative comments about Petra, which we know isn't true. I also heard of yesterday's incident and how all of you are aware that it's my wife's plan. I know she did not expect this, but since this is out now, we have no choice but to state our response. And this is why I called you guys here. I want all of you make your own decision on this matter; since Petra and Levi are in your group. You all know how Levi is already popular as a solo artist and have gained lots of fans, isn't it? And so, I want to remind you all that because of that, the focus is on Petra. If this goes wrong, we might have no choice but to remove Petra from the group and try to promote her as a solo artist instead…"

As Erwin's explanation continues, most of them are already deep in thoughts, figuring out how to solve this problem. They are very glad the tension between the two already subsided, especially Hanji whose mood bounced back to her enthusiastic self and immediately go to her thinking mode.

"We don't need to deny anything", Levi says to quickly contrast Erwin's words, "Nor need to remove Petra from the group, we-"

"Hold it!" Hanji says quickly to stop Levi from being the main star. "Allow me, boy", she adds patting Levi on his shoulder, which he and the rest sigh and roll they're eyes. She clears her throat and says, "Why don't we just hold an interview? Make Levi and Petra admit their relationship! That is the easiest and obvious solution there is anyway, denying it would make it worse".

"True, but they need to have a proper explanation where Petra won't look like someone who clings to Levi for money", Erd says, "Since the comments are full of those lies".

"Do we even have time for interview?" Gunter asks. "The showcase is the day after tomorrow, and we're scheduled to have a final practice today and break for tomorrow".

Hanji then smiles at them and says, "Then Mike will just have to make a new schedule! No need to worry about the showcase as I will make sure it will be moved".

"U-um…" Petra says shyly, removing her hands from Levi's and quickly getting everyone's attention. She breathes in to calm herself and continues, "I-I'm sorry for causing trouble this past few days and weeks", she bows, "I was just confused and stressed out. And now everyone is…

"Petra", Levi says putting his hand on her head and leans on her ear since she is still bowing. "Everyone understands Petra. And it's not your fault; it's that hyperactive person's fault".

"Hey!" Hanji shouts at Levi then sighs, "Okay fine, I'll admit it is my fault". She walks to Petra and puts her back to standing position with a kind smile on her face, "That's why you shouldn't blame yourself. But yes, you kind of act very awkward last week, and do you know how much I miss those cakes?! Where do you even get them? But anyway, like what your lover said, we do understand why you acted like that. So don't worry about it. We're all just glad you guys reconciled again!"

"Yes, yes, Don't worry about it", Erd says while Gunther and Mike nods.

"Uh-um-well", Petra says to her, unsure of what to reply.

"You are, right?" Hanji says looking at her intently then crosses her arms on her chest. "Well don't worry, Petra-chan! I'll make sure you two will be after the interview! Oh! Come to think of it, I'll make you guys a script!" she says and giggles as ideas begin to form in her head. She then turns to her husband and says, "See, nothing to worry about. This is very perfect! Hahaha I am such a genius!" then she goes to her husband's desk, with Auro, Gunther, Mike and Erd telling her not to exaggerate her script.

As for Levi, he remained quiet and watches the scene, but at the same time keeps track of Petra's feelings. He was happy that Petra's slowly becoming herself again, and anticipates her cheery smiles. He is about to call her name but Erwin said it first.

"Petra", Erwin stands to face them her and Levi, "Are you alright with this? I know you are just begi-"

"Yes, President Erwin", she says firmly, though it is visible that she is a bit scared, "I-I'm alright with this. I'm a beginner, but I'm a celebrity now, a singer, and these things are what they usually face. So I have to get use to this. Also, you guys will be there, even though it's just me and Levi they're going to talk to. That's why it'll be alright".

Levi, who stands close behind her, smirks proudly at the strength she portraying. He likes this side of her as well. He likes how she does not easily give up. He places his hands on each side of her shoulders and says, "Don't worry, Erwin, I'll take care of Petra".

Erwin nods with a smile on his face, knowing that Levi is a man who keeps his words. "I know you will. Just a suggestion though, it would be best to answer the questions on your own. I mean, try not to follow my wife's script, you know how she's going to do it isn't?"

"Oi" Hanji says behind Erwin, "I heard that."

"It's a suggestion, Hanji", Erwin explains, as she drags him to his desk and tells him to help her do the script.

"You don't have to remind me that", Levi says as he watch the helpless president be dragged to his desk by his wife. Then he hears light giggles coming from the girl in front of him, making him smile. He looks at the sight ahead and somewhat feels as if it happened before.

* * *

Um... I really dont know what to say. -.- hm... like i said before, it's going to be sort of like a kdrama.

Though I would love it if you guys can tell me what you think for this chap. Then again, I have a reason why I did this. . so please don't get so annoyed if this is a too dramatic. -.- or cheesy. Well, its romance for a reason... but… well… .

Please review . ^_^

~aLeX :3


	9. Chapter 8: Bamboo

So… I guess the previews chap was neither bad nor good… but was okay..? -.- oh well, here's the next chap ^_^

I hope this is chap is better though ^_^

'…..' = thoughts

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 8: Bamboo

Year 2013, Autumn

Hana, Leynard and Vince, who unexpectedly does not have school or work at the same time, attentively watches the interview of the number one trending singer couple in their country. After seeing the picture online with the comments, the three of them quickly went to Petra with thousands of questions: Hana and Vince have the most, while Leynard has the least. Petra, however did not respond to all their questions, instead tells them not to worry too much and that Levi is not the kind of guy they're thinking. At first, they got bit angry for defending Levi for they believe Levi took advantage of her being his fan. But after watching the interview their impression about Levi is somewhat altered, except for Vince, claiming he's the no. 1 anti-Levi fan.

"I still don't believe him", Vince says, eating chips as he watches the tv. "You know these kinds of shows are crap. Why? Cause they're scripted! For sure it is! And what the hell is he saying about her not remembering him and that she's the girl he's been waiting for?! Seriously?! They probably just made it all up to cover him since he's the most famous one in the group! It's all an act! That Levi, how dare he play with my cousin! Come to think of it, they probably took the picture to get attention cause he's losing fans!"

"I don't think they took the picture on purpose", Leynard says, "And it doesn't look like scripted as well".

Hana nods and says, "I agree with Leynard-kun. I didn't see lies in his eyes, and the way he spoke was sincere".

"Oh please!" Vince says, "He just good at acting, that's why!"

"No, it's the truth", Leynard says, "That's the reason why Petra likes him and defended him the other time. Plus, from what I heard Levi is not a person who is afraid of speaking the truth, even if it might hurt someone. It's not an act, I'm sure of it".

"Also, have you guys forgotten that Levi was discovered by the president of Starlight Entertainment?" Hana adds. "He wasn't a celebrity in the past but a normal high school student. And now that he mentioned it, there is a possibility that they have met before".

"Huh?" Vince and Leynard both said.

"What are you saying?" Vince asks, totally confused of what his cousin is saying.

"Oh!" Leyanrd says, suddenly remembering what Hana meant. "You mean-"

"Yes, Leynard, that is what I mean", Hana says. "And as for you(Vince), I don't understand why you don't know. I mean, you're one of the oldest out of our cousins in this side of the family".

"I think, he was busy playing games and hanging around with his friends at that time", Leynard says with chuckles. "I remember his mother calling my mother to ask her if she knows where Vince is, before".

Vince sigh, "Okay, that is true. But seriously what is it? Why am I left out of this?!"

"You poor little boy, that's what you get when you're always outside the house", Hana says. "But okay, I'll tell you. However, don't say anything about it to Petra. You remember what your mother told you, isn't?" Vince nods in agreement, "Good. Anyway, what I mean is that Petra's family used to live in Khaeles as well. Let's see… about two years I think. And so, like I said, there is a chance that they might've met before since Levi is from Khaeles. Well, you never knew, maybe they met in school or neighbors".

"That's impossible!" Vince says, still full of disbelief, "Okay, maybe they did meet, but that would make them kindergartens or grades 1-2! How can you even remember those?!"

"Maybe they were friends", Leynard defends, "You don't usually forget your friends even if you're young, especially if they really became a part of you".

"How can you even know that when you're young? Won't you just play around?" Vince points out.

"Uh… um…" Lernard says unsure for how to reply Vince's words. "Um… maybe they're really close friends? And according to some articles I've read about Levi, he very smart, even at a young age. So, maybe that's why..?"

Hana nods, "That's probably it. But I still have doubts in him though. He's a celebrity and he's famous, he can get any girl he wants. Though, I can really see honesty in his voice. But then, I can't help it but to have some doubts. I don't know if we should believe his story or not, cause like what Vince said, it might just be a made-up story".

Vince nods, "Yes, yes, see! Now you get what I mean! Something like that is very impossible to happen in reality! In drama maybe, but reality, I don't think so".

"What?!" Leynard shouts disappointed at how quickly Hana could change sides. "You said you agreed with me?! And you said it yourself; you can see that he's sincere and honest".

"Yes, I did", Hana says, "But not entirely though. You see, he's already a famous singer and Petra is just starting in this career. And you know how celebrities are; they're just full of sweet words. Today they're all lovey-dovey and tomorrow they're broke up already, that's why I don't trust them, and why I have doubts in his words, unless I hear it personally. And I don't want our Petra-chan to be broken hearted in the end, she's already hurt right now, and adding more won't do any good".

"See, Leynard", Vince says trying to make Leynard agree to him.

"Still, I'm pretty sure it's the truth", Leynard firmly says, "Both of you are aware how my judgment is mostly right, and I'm telling you, there was no lies in his words. Petra can see this as well, that's why she always defends him".

"The only way we'll know if his story is the truth or not, if Petra will…" Hana says, her face saddening, as well as Leynard.

Vince sighs, "You do know what will happen if she does isn't it?"

"She has to", Hana says, "Sooner or later. She can't just live with what she wants to believe. Yes, it's going to hurt, but that's how life is. It's not always full of glitters and rainbows. She can't run away forever".

"She's not ready yet though…" Leynard says.

"I didn't say now", Hana says, "Soon, she has to know".

"Somehow, this feels like we're the ones who'll tell her everything", Vince says with a bitter smile.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her", Hana sternly says.

"Well, that's good to know!" Vince says, relieved. "Just don't be too harsh on your words, okay?"

"Um… a-anyways", Leynard says forming a smile, "let's just go back to our main topic". Both Hana and Vince look at each other then nods, and sees it to continue, "I thought… well… since me and Vince are on the different side of the boat… maybe… you can talk to Levi yourself(pertaining Hana). Ask him if he knows anything about Petra's past. You're judgment is not that bad, so you'll know whether it's the truth or not. Also, your somewhere in between me and Vince, which will make your judgment fair".

"hey! What do you mean by that Leynard!" Vince complains throwing him a piece of chip, but ends up on Hana's hair. "My judgment's pretty good too!"

"Really Vince?" Hana says as she removes the chip on her hair. "Anyway, alright. That sounds like a good plan. I'll talk to him".

"And just how will you do that?" Vince says, munching his snack.

"Through, Petra of course", she says with a smirk.

* * *

Everything moves fast; left and right, up and down. There are people screaming, a woman shouting to a man in front and a little girl the woman is covering. But everything is hazy and colors are mashed against the other. The girl cannot recognize the faces nor decipher what is happening. Then there is a very bright light ahead, she have no choice but to close her eyes. All of sudden, the girl feels as if she is given a hard strike front her, heart jumping out of her chest along with her soul. Then she is flying, turning and everything went swirling around her. There are so many various loud sounds she hears; all is undistinguishable, her heart and mind in total chaos. Then something drops on her face, so slowly and cautiously, she looks to where it's coming. But before her sight could reach it, there is that soul-and-heart-leaping-out-of-your-body feeling again. There are the crashing sounds again, along with being squeezed and lots of liquid dripping on her. Then everything fades into darkness.

There is nothing but abyss; no floors, no walls, no water or anything that could be felt. It is just total darkness; the girl itself is not even visible. Then she hears voices, a lot of them, but one stands out. It was a boy's voice saying, "Petra-chan, why do you eat so messy? See, I always have to clean your face when we eat". Then the voices vanish, and it is still for a moment.

Then her consciousness becomes aware that she is dreaming. A dream it says, and tells her to wake up, to go back to reality, to open her eyes. She did not though, for someone is waiting. Yes, someone is waiting for her. But she does not know who, though she is sure he is waiting. 'He?', her mind answers. Then there is another voice, a man, and instantly Levi appears in her thoughts.

"Petra, I will wait for you. I promise", the velvety voice says as her mind pulls her out of her dreaming state, and brings her back to the world of humans.

Petra opens her eyes, still looking dazed from the dream she just had. She turns, sits on her bed and examines her surroundings. She yawns, stretches her body and slips off the sheets to start her day ahead, as her mind continues to wander about her dream. 'That again? I swear, the man's voice really sound like Levi. Oh well, time to get moving! Let's go, Petra-chan!' she thought, then yawns.

* * *

Petra looks in the mirror, checking herself all over again to see if her anxiety is showing in her face. Her make-up artist, Tyler, keeps laughing at her and tells her to relax or she might say something embarrassing in front of the live audience.

"I'm trying, I really am trying", Petra says anxiously. "This is my first time being interviewed and it doesn't feel good, especially at my situation".

"Oh, don't worry, it will be alright", Tyler says, checking her face to see if her make-up is as perfect as it is. "Just stay calm and everything will go smoothly. I'm sure his fans aren't that harsh".

"Shoot! I totally forgot about them!" Petra says, "I'm sure his fans are all there. What if, what if, they don't like what I say?"

"Are you scared of them, Petra-chan?"

"Well… not, so much I guess. But then again, I think, girls can be scarier than men sometimes. I mean, when men fight, they face each other head on, physically or not. While women, they're the ones who usually stab each other behind the others back", Petra sighs, "I guess I'm just so, so anxious right now".

"Oh, Petra-chan, just relax and it will be alright. How many times have I even said that to you… sigh…?"

"A hundred? Sigh… I wonder who took the picture though, and how? How did that person even know we're there?"

"I guess you just have to be careful next time. And make sure to watch your back".

Petra nods, "You're right… hey, wait, you were there weren't you? I saw you; I think I passed you by".

"I-I am? My memory isn't that sharp so… I'm not sure"

Petra pouts, disappointed of her make-up artist's answer, "And here I thought maybe I could ask you if you saw anyone following me".

"Oh, if I was there and I saw someone following you, I would definitely warn you".

"I know you would", Petra smiles and stands up then give him a hug. "You are such a good friend".

"Of course I am!"he says, hugging her back, "Anything for Petra-chan!" He gently pats her head with a small smile forming in his lips, unaware of their observer at the door.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" a man says, quickly breaking Petra and Tyler's friendly moment, though appears different from the eyes of the man that spoke.

"L-L-Levi!" Petra says a bit scared that he might think of her differently because of what he saw. "Um…well… It-"

"Don't worry Levi-san", Tyler says then gives Petra a playful wink. "There is nothing between Petra and I. What you saw is a friendly hug, isn't it Petra-chan?"

Petra looks at Levi, worried that his stare might burn Tyler any second now, then goes back to Tyler who is smiling casually at Levi and awaits her reply. "Of course", she says then goes to Levi and brings him outside of her dressing room. She waves back at Tyler to not to be rude then turns her attention to Levi, whose face is already in deep thought.

"Petra, I suggest you stop being friendly with that guy", Levi says with a hint of jealousy and concern in voice.

"Eh?" Petra looks at him, surprised to hear his words. "But he's really nice if you get to know him. You shouldn't judge him so fast, Levi", she says but suddenly caught his gaze at her causing her to get nervous that she might have said something bad. "I-It's not that I'm defending him or I-I'm on his side. It's just that he's my friend, and... Well… I-"

Levi sighs and stops on his track then goes in front of her. He looks at her eyes and says, "There's something with that guy. I don't feel good with you being close to him. I'm not saying you to avoid him, if possible do so, but since you say he's your friend then I want you to be careful", he recalls the smile in Tyler when he hugged Petra, "I feel as if he's hiding something, like there's something under neat his smiles"

"I don't notice anything wrong with him though", Petra says, thinking of any unusual instances she may have experienced with her make-up artist but found none. "He's just an ordinary guy who works hard I think".

"Just be cautious around him", he says as he kisses her on her forehead. "Anyways, don't follow what Hanji wrote".

"But-but Hanji-san worked hard on those. I don't want all her efforts to go to waste", Petra says, her nervousness rising again.

"It's better to just answer it on your own, like what Erwin said", Levi says then hold her hands, "Besides, lying does not do any good to anyone; it can easily backfire on you".

Petra stares at Levi, amazed at how he can make any sentences or words sound ingenious as if he's the first person who thought of it. She giggles at the thought making Levi raise an eyebrow at her. "I-I will try my best", she says, uncertainty present in her voice.

* * *

Because of Hanji's magical abilities, moving the showcase became possible. Instead of doing the performance on L Music, along with other singers, it is replaced by a live interview regarding the most heated topic in their nation.

The interview is held on L Music concert stage, where performances usually take place, and hosted by Ilse Langnar, a former singer under L Entertainment itself. As she came out to the stage, she is greeted warmly by the fans in which she returned with a lively wave and greetings. She then introduces to everyone the reason why their performance was moved to a different day. She tells them that this couple became quite famous immediately after their music video was released, along with the other members of the group, and became even popular after a picture of them kissing was leaked in the internet. She presents the members of Squad41, who is also welcomed by screams and claps from the fans, as well as the President of Starlight Entertainment, whom according to her favors the group greatly. Then, after all the introductions, she finally calls the couple everyone is intrigued about.

Levi and Petra sits together in a black couch while Ilse sits across them in a white one holding the questions in her hands. And without further adieu, Ilse begins her interrogation on two cute singer couple.

"So, Levi", Ilse says, "Since you like going straight to the point, I shall directly ask you the questions everyone is eager to find out. Is that alright?"

"Ah, just get on with it, Ilse", Levi says in his casual tone.

Ilse smiles at them both and says, "Ah... looks like Levi is quite prepared. Anyways, I'm sure both of you, as well as the whole group and the President, was surprised when you saw the pictures online. I know and it's obvious that it's the two you however, the fans are just eager to hear it come from the two of you directly, so it's really the two of you, isn't it?"

Petra's face quickly heats up, Levi sees from the corner of his eyes, because of the question as well as the picture of them appearing on the background. Levi is actually observing Petra through glances, but also catches Hanji holding a small white board and energetically points what is written in it. Thankfully, Erwin saw where he is looking at and went to take care of his sugar rushed wife. Levi then returns his attention to Ilse's question and answers with yes, while Petra shyly nods and approves of his answer earning an aww from the audience and Ilse.

"Aw… Seeing that Petra is getting shy, I somehow think that it was Levi who initiated the kiss", Ilse says, "Right, Levi?"

"Ah", he replies as the audience scream from their excitement.

"So, was he good Petra-chan?" Ilse teases making Petra cover her cheeks while the audience laughs lightly at her and the sweet atmosphere filling the area. "Do you really have to ask questions like this?"

Ilse laughs at Petra and says, "Okay, I think I know why Levi kissed Petra-chan now. Petra-chan is such a cute angel!"

"She is", Levi says automatically, without showing any emotion on his face though his words reveal it.

"Speaking of Angel, your first album and music video, that brought you fame, is entitled Angel correct?" Levi nods, "Which leads me to the information our sources has gathered. It was rumored that when you were in high school, lots of girls would confess to you and tells you that you are a cool person.

"True", Levi says then a group of females in the audience screams out his name. Levi recognizes them as his old classmates, teachers and some fellow schoolmates. He bows his head to show his acknowledgement earning another cheer from them.

"Wow! Such an amazing supporters!" Ilse says, "However, according to that information you always reject them, even though they're pretty. And you even tell them that you are waiting for a girl to return to you. If so, then is Petra (directs her mic to Petra) that girl? Is Petra the girl you're waiting for?"

Petra's nervousness is very obvious, not just to Levi but to everyone. Her face so red, no matter how she tries to hide it from the audience or the camera by looking at her lap, it is still visible. Her heart is beating so fast and somehow she anticipates Levi's reply to the question.

"Yes", Levi says startling Petra that she quickly looks up, wide eyed, to see him looking directly at her. "Yes, it is Petra", he repeats this time facing her, and says it as sincere as possible. Petra is actually speechless at the moment and ends up blushing more, and then went back staring at her lap. "I've known her when we were little but she left, and so I have no choice but to wait for her. She's a very special person to me, which is why I waited for her even though I have no clue what neither happened to her nor have contact. And also the reason why I kissed her, as you saw from the picture. I've waited so long, only hoping that one day I'll see her again and unexpectedly I did, and so I was not able to control myself. I can't help it, the possibility of meeting someone again after a long time is really low. And I… I've missed her", he continues as he stares at Petra, who's blush never left her face. As for the audience, the camera caught a glimpse of their shocked faces, followed by their touched expression.

Petra really felt his sincerity through his words; there was no lie for sure. Her heart was beating so fast the whole time that she did not even notice she placed her hand on her chest, as well as the camera watching her. Looking as if the time has stop for her, Levi calls her name and gently pokes her on her shoulder. She slowly peeks at him as he touches her heated cheeks, making her scoot to the end of the couch and tells him to stay where he's sitting. Levi raises an eyebrow at her while the Ilse laughs at them telling the camera men to make sure they got that scene.

"Oh my gosh! I felt that! Phew!" Ilse says as she fans herself. "Did you", she asks the fans, who enthusiastically replies with a loud yes, along with Hanji who's tearing up and held by her husband.

"Yes, yes! I felt it! I felt it!" Hanji shouts, "They were soooooo cuuuttteee! Oh my! I will start a RivEtra fanbase!"

"To think that there's still questions", Ilse says, "I think we need to turn the aircon higher!" She laughs a bit then continues, "Well is it true Petra-chan?"

"Eh?" Petra says, surprised, "Oh um… well… y-yes"

Ilse laughs at her shyness, "I see. Now, since Levi here admitted his feelings, how about you Petra-chan?" she giggles, "What do you feel about Levi?"

Petra was a bit startled by the question, she felt confused a bit. However after seeing Hanji's words on her board, she felt encouraged and looks at Ilse with a smile. She's not really used to lying and wants to follow what Levi told her, so she says sorry to Hanji inwardly and says, "U-um… well… at first, I auditioned because I wanted to payback my aunt for taking care of me. I-I-I still do though. B-but, after I heard of Levi-san's song and watched his music videos, w-well, he b-became my reason. I-I admire his songs and thinks he looks cool, even though he acts a bit blunt. H-he just does so because h-he is honest. I-I guess I became his fan then. And so I wanted to meet him personally. Then out of luck, I got chosen by him to be in his group, along with the trainees I worked with"

"So you two really longed to see other! How romantic!" Ilse says. "By the way, I heard there were some misunderstandings going on during your practices for the groups showcase, this showcase. It was said that you walked out when Levi spoke of the kiss, why is that? I'm really curious, and so as the fans here, isn't it?"

"Yes!" the fans shouts with Hanji.

"There is actually…" Petra says reminiscing the past days. "…and I did walk out. It's because I was confused at that time. We haven't seen each other for a long time. I was really busy in school because I wanted to have good grades and so I focused on my studies more. Y-you see, when I want something, I will definitely work hard to achieve it. And that's probably the reason why I have forgotten…" Then she stops for a while, not knowing what to say next but suddenly remembers the kiss. "B-b-but after the k-k-kiss, I r-remembered", she stammers.

"So… does this mean… you like him?" Ilse asks, anticipating her answer.

"I-I guess", Petra replies, biting her lips from her nervousness.

"I guess?! There are only two options here: Yes or no?" Ilse teases with a giggle.

Right now, she feels as if she's really going to faint. Her so cheeks so red, it probably toppled her make-up. "Um…Y-y-yes", she says blushing so hard and feeling her body heat up in the process, she covers her face with her hands.

After giving her answer the fans screams in delight and was very thrilled with the two couple. Ilse too feels the same, very satisfied with the answers she received, her smile and joyful feeling towards the young couple is evident on her face. The mood in the whole area is heating up because of the revelation. The reporters there keeps taking note of what was said as the fans keeps on updating their fan sites. The members of Squad41, along with Erwin and Mike are all busy trying to control an over-emotional Hanji, who wants to jump on the stage and tell them how happy she is even if they did not follow the script and story she made. She was so happy she cries tears of joy.

Meanwhile, during Petra's question and answer, Levi was listening to her attentively and continues to glance at her every minute. He believes her words were true for she kept stuttering, blushing none stop accompanied by the warmth radiating off her, he too can feel it. Her innocence was so obvious; she captured the audience and added more romance in the ambiance of the whole area. The only thing he's curious about is the aunt thing she mentioned.

After admitting her feelings, Levi's once in a lifetime smile was quickly caught in the camera and some of the fans until Ilse announces it out loud due to her excitement. Because of that Levi goes back to his stoic usual look and pulls Petra towards him. He's not really the type who likes showing public displays of affection at all times, not that he cares, but right now he thought that hugging her is okay. So he hugged her and allowed her to hide her face on his chest, where he gave another sweet smile the fans went wild. Now he'll have fewer problems about netizens who keep on bashing Petra, by calling her names such as "Angel in Disguise" or "Gold Digger".

With the merry atmosphere, Squad41 presents them a live performance of their song "Halloween Party", while Ilse chooses three people from the audience to take a picture with her and Squad41. Hanji who is watching the scene with her husband and Mike proudly tells them how her idea is so perfect and because of her they are now an official couple. Everyone is contented with the interview and wishes Levi and Petra to stay strong and be like a bamboo. Then again, in a bright environment, there will always be a shadow lurking behind.

* * *

After a successful interview, all the singers and important persons went back to their respective duties or rest in their dressing rooms while the staffs work together to clean up the stage and prepare it for upcoming L Music performance. Squad41 are given two dressing rooms, one for the guys and the other is for their muse.

The males of the group all change their clothes as Levi tells them that they will have a private practice for the night and to meet at the same room. They all left their dressing room together and dismiss their stylist while Mike tells them that he will wait in the van for them. Levi then goes to Petra's dressing room to talk to her. He knocks on her door and is greeted by Tyler, who nodded at him and announced his arrival.

Levi is not really that surprised to see Hanji so bouncy and expresses all her emotions by hugging and kissing Petra on her cheeks and kept telling her how happy she is. Hugging Petra is okay. Kissing her on her cheeks is okay also, but not giving so many, her face has thousands of kiss marks.

"Oi, Hanji", Levi says making his presence known to the two females. "Stop marking Petra, you've already given her enough".

"Fufufu, looks like Lover Boy is here pick up his princess", Hanji teases. "Also, what do you mean by marking- oh I see. You want to mark our innocent Petra isn't it, huh Levi-chan?" Hanji says wrapping her arms behind Petra, one on her waist and the other caressing her cheeks.

"Hanji-san!" Petra shouts, embarrassed at what Hanji said, making Hanji laugh lightly and pat her head.

"Looks like your lover is getting naughty", Hanji teases then laughs. "Anyways, what are you doing here anyway? Men are not allowed here, what if she's changing!"

Levi then points his head to Tyler as he crosses his arms on his ches,t then scowls after realizing what he just implied and glares at Tyler.

"Do not worry, Levi-san. I leave when Petra-chan changes" Tyler says as Hanji nods behind him.

Levi then walks towards Tyler and stands in front of him, his glare not leaving, "You're now under my surveillance, pink-boy"

"Stop", Petra says pushing Tyler and Levi apart. Levi quickly pulls her towards him while Hanji giggles in delight.

"What a cute rival!" Hanji says, and then pushes Tyler to the door.

"Levi-san, I assure I didn't see anything", he says with a smile on his face after breaking free from a humorous Hanji

Levi continues to glare at him as Tyler only smiles at him while Hanji starts to joke about their height difference and Petra sighs.

"You can't merely judge someone by their appearance, Hanji", Levi says seriously, his blue eyes directed at Tyler though his face bore his usual signature. "Sometimes people wear masks to hide their true form".

"Come now, Levi-chan, be a nice boy", Hanji says making Levi scowl at her for a bit. "And as for you", she takes Tyler's wrist and winks at him, "You shall accompany me to the coffee shop nearby. And don't worry this shall be my treat because of a successful mission". She pushes Tyler out the door then winks at Petra saying, "Have fun!" and closes the door.

"Don't worry about what Tyler says, Levi-san", Petra says behind Levi, a second after the door closed, and smiles at him when he turns to face her.

"Just be watchful of him", Levi says looking at her as she replies with a nod saying, "I don't understand why you don't like him, but I will trust your intuition, Levi-san"

"Petra, LEVI. LEVI", Levi reminds her making her surprise a little and gives him an innocent smile. Levi pats her head then sits on the arm of the couch while Petra stands in front of him with a shy smile.

"Petra, you know?" he asks in his casual tone though he is curious whether she really does remember the past or not.

"Huh? K-know?" Petra says not understanding what he meant.

"Then you lied?" he says, sounding confused and disappointed that what she said was an act and he fell for it.

"Oh", she says looking a bit guilty as she feels Levi's disappointment. "Well… I don't remember the past… but I didn't lie… just that one. I really think you're cool; you probably heard that from a lot of girls already, but… well… I really think you're honest, understanding and kind. And very sweet", she blushes, "And that time, those days… I'm sorry about that. I was just surprised… cause… well…"

"First kiss?" he says making her blush more and pout.

She nods but feels embarrassed by revealing it to him so she explains, "It-it is my first kiss...and I-I… well… that kiss probably mean nothing for you, but… well… you can call me shallow or old fashioned and stuff like that, but… that kiss… was my first… and I… I… I want my first kiss to be the person I'll marry! I know it's impossible… but…"

He smirks and stands in front of her, "It's alright Petra, I understand. You don't have to be embarrassed about it; I think it's good that you save yourself. And I'm glad you did, but even if you don't, I don't really care as well" he tucks her dark golden hair behind her ears then says, "To tell you the truth, that was my first kiss as well"

Astonished, she automatically says "Impossible! You were so good!" but quickly realizes what she said and bites her lips with redness in her cheeks. 'Why did I even say that?!'

Levi smirks at her suddenness then says, "Its cause I'm good, at everything", emphasizing the word "everything", Petra reddens more and pushed him a bit. He chuckles a bit making Petra stare at him, but goes back to his usual façade.

"A-a-anyway, that is my first kiss… and I just felt awkward", Petra continues, still blushing, "I'm not just used to these things… and… I thought… you might be just playing with me… but I do like you! I really do…"

"I know", he walks closer to her and cares her cheeks as his other hand goes to her waist. "That's why I said it out loud. And since everyone knows now, do me a favor, Petra: Just be yourself and act how you once were. Stop caring what people think. Also, I'm not that disappointed that you lied, just a bit. But like I said, I'm fine with it either way", he says as he leans in and kisses her soft lips. This time, aware of their mutual feelings, he deepens the kiss and even forces her mouth to open, which she does without hesitation. He takes advantage of this and enters his tongue to taste her. She was blushing for sure and does not move, for everything is new for her. Levi on the other hand, does not mind though, her innocence turns him on. Just when she want to try to move, he breaks the kiss and smirks to see her red and dazed for seconds until she realizes the sweet kiss already ended. She blinks fast and puts her hands on her reddened cheeks while Levi then pats her head, then kisses her cheeks.

"Get ready, we'll have a private group practice again tonight since, tomorrow will be rest day, then final practice for the show", he says as he walks to the door. "I'll wait for you outside, and then we'll go there with Mike, and stop by at any shop to buy some snacks for everyone".

He leaves and closes the door gently, so she can dress as he hears her say "okay". He is glad the tension between them faded, but is still confused with what she says "my aunt for taking care of me." He has to know what happened as her parents were good friends with his, especially their mother. He has never even seen her parents nor heard her mentioned them, his mind now full of assumed scenarios and thousand questions.

* * *

Sorry it took a while though. hehe its cause there's a new story forming in my mind, but of course I will finish this ^_^ I just need to write it cause I might forget it. ^_^

Do tell me if there is a mistake and what you guys think :3

review? ;)

~aLeX ;3


	10. Chapter 9: Déjà Vu

Sorry it took a while -.-

I also apologize if I have wrong grammar, tenses, usage of vocabulary, and repetition of words, but of course I will try my best to improve myself ^_^

Also, thank you for the review ^_^

And so, here it is ^_^

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 9: Déjà Vu

Year 2013, Autumn

After a successful interview, the group head to their usual practice room. This time, now that the tension is gone, their practice became better and much livelier. They did not even make a mistake. The next day, everyone is given a break for the whole day, then a final practice including a dress rehearsal for all the performers.

Squad41, along with the other new artists are to perform first while the old ones are positioned at the last. However, because of Squad41's instant fame, they are to present last among the beginners to give them a chance. Petra and the group, except for Levi, are all excited to perform and to meet the other singers. They quickly befriend the other artist, most of them finding Petra adorable, and praises Levi and the group for having a sweet angel with them.

Finally after all the problems that passed the group, the performance day arrives. Their excitement got mixed with nervousness and negative thoughts of "what if I slip, forgot a step or do the wrong routine". However Levi encourages them not to worry so much about it, and if ever one of them does, they will improvise for that person. Fortunately, no mistake happened and even got a big applause from the audience.

After their performance, Squad41 and the other rookies decides to stay backstage to watch the other's presentation, while Levi goes back to their male members' dressing room. But as he goes there, he is approached by a rose-pink haired woman and tells him she needs to talk to him privately.

"I don't talk "privately" to just anyone", Levi tells her with his usual bored expression. "Are you fan? Do you have an I.D. to be here?" he says as he looks around the staff for answers, why a fan got inside where the dressing rooms are, but receives a shrug.

Annoyed, the woman places her hands on her hips and says, "Please check your phone for answers. I'm pretty sure Petra-chan texted you a few days ago".

With that said, Levi remembers the text the woman talks about, as well as the time he asked Petra about it. "Didn't Petra talk to you?"

"She did", the woman says, "But I usually do what I have decided to do, and that is to talk to you". She then hears a voice she recognizes and quickly pulls Levi inside one of the dressing rooms nearby, telling the staff to stall Petra as well. The staff, terrified of how the woman said it, followed her.

As soon as they enter the room, Levi quickly recognizes the room as Petra's, because of the used paper plates with icings. He sits on the chair where Petra's bag is and crosses his legs and arms, waiting for the woman to talk. He does not trust her yet, for she might just be an obsessed crazy fan, but he's here now, might as well listen if this is true or not.

The woman sits on the chair near her, facing him with a smile, and says, "You probably remember the message now. My name is Hana Harukawa. And like the message, I came here to talk to you about my cousin".

* * *

Even with such a short amount of time, Petra easily got close with the other singers and was glad they were nice. All of them went back together to their designated dressing rooms, however the staffs all went to them and asks them random questions, mostly Petra. But despite being stalled by the staffs, she was able to ditch them, along with her new singer friends.

As she make her way to her dressing room, her eyes widens to see the person coming out of the room. She runs towards her to grab her, but got even more shocked when she saw Levi behind.

"You-you-you!" Petra says looking and pointing back and forth at Levi and Hana but decides to pull Hana towards the exit and interrogates her of what she talked about with Levi. Hana sighs and explains to her that she only made sure that Levi won't break her heart, which he promised he won't. She also tells her that she has to personally talk to him to know if he's lying or not, thankfully she was not disappointed.

"Don't worry, Petra-chan", Hana says with a kind smile, "I won't bother Levi-san anymore, since he gave his word. Also, from now on, if you have problems go to Levi, alright? I think I trust him now after talking to him. Anyways, I gotta go home now, still have some laws to memorize". She kisses Petra on her cheeks and says goodbye.

Petra watches her from afar, to make sure she leaves safely even if she knows Hana can take care of herself. She thanks the heavens for making Hana realize that Levi is a nice man as she walks back to her dressing room. Although at the same time, she hope Levi does not think of her as a liar because of Hana's sudden appearance and believing her that she already fixed her cousin's doubtfulness of him.

* * *

Because of their unbeatable reign as the number one most popular music on the country, Squad41 continue performing on stages and wins October's Music month award. After that the group is given few weeks of rest and was told to expect the group's song, and the group itself, to be nominated in L Music Awards. But before they begin their mini vacation, Erwin reminds them to be down to earth as popularity can fall as fast as they have risen, which they all agree to keep in mind. However those weeks are not as peaceful to some of them.

Pictures of Levi and Petra with different people keep on surfacing throughout the internet, which some netizen claims they got tired of each other and starts cheating, while some defends the singer couple. However, both Levi and Petra says that the pictures were a misunderstanding especially the two famous ones: Levi, caught with a woman alone in a room and Petra, affair with Starlight's President.

Levi explains that the woman he was with was Petra's cousin, and confronted him to make sure he won't toy with Petra, which of course he wouldn't. Petra approves Levi's response and even brought her cousin and her cousin's boyfriend as a proof to stop the rumors about Levi being a play boy.

Meanwhile, Petra clarifies that her relationship with the President of the company she works at is nothing more than friends. They are not dating nor in an affair. The reason why she was at Arlert's Coffee with the President was to surprise Hanji with the cakes she's craving and bugged him to buy her. They were laughing because Hanji keeps on annoying him and threatens him she won't stop until she has the cakes. And so, she brought him to Arlert's Coffee to help him pick the cakes Hanji likes.

Then again, despite the gossips about them breaking up and cheating, Levi and Petra tells the media they trust each other and knows both of them is not the kind that would cheat. But even though they already clear the rumors, there are still netizens who would not believe their answer and continue stating their perceptions.

Irritated of the ongoing pictures with negative comments, Erwin decides to track it down, only to find out that it was uploaded from the company's computer in the Employee's Lounge Room. Hanji, declaring herself as the detective of the company, concludes that the culprit is among the staffs since most pictures were taken in the company, especially the one with Petra's cousin. Also, most of their agenda's are only visible to the member's personal staffs and those higher. And so, Erwin summons Squad41 with Mike and Hanji, and warns them to keep a watchful eye towards their personal staffs. However, upon hearing the news, Auro informs them that his make-up artist usually uses the computer they mentioned, making them call in the said person. They ask her of it and quickly got a hint of what is happening. She tells them that they are asking the wrong person, but then recalls Tyler telling her that he uploaded a picture on that computer, the day before the kissing picture of Levi and Petra was leaked. And like Auro's make-up artist, they quickly contact him and ask him about it as well. He tells them that he did, however the picture is different. The picture he uploaded was him, with Squad41, aside from Levi, with the caption, "Finally got a picture with them! Sadly Levi was not around at the moment". Because of that, they have all their personal staffs as the suspect again. However, during the month of Christmas, Hanji's luck kicks in and they finally have an official suspect for the culprit.

* * *

Year 2013, Winter

Levi sees a man standing alone in a graveyard; the whole place a bit hazy but clears after a second. With everything recognizable, he realizes the man is him and stands in front of a gravestone. Then his focus changes towards the gravestone. "Petra Ral?" his thought reads the name engraved out loud, filled with confusion and a slight fear. Suddenly he sees himself again, flashing after he read the name. Again it happens, but now its feathers, then a hand reaching out for it.

"Promise…" a male voice said, which he thinks is him, as the feathers fall down on a hand in slow motion. "…protect… I… wait…"

Then as the wind blows, Patra's face, smeared with blood as she looks up the sky, flashes fast in his vision causing his fear to risen. Then he sees and hears feet of horses, running as if they are being chased. Then he sees men, their back facing him, throwing a big baggage wrapped in a dirty beige cloth and tied with ropes. From the men's back, his view focuses on what they threw and reveals to be a body, an unconscious person with blood on the face and blonde hair. However as the body fall and stumble on the ground, Petra face appears on his mind, looking intensely terrified and disoriented at whatever she sees. He doesn't even have a time to comprehend what is happening, except the fact that he was on a different location again.

From Petra's zoomed face, his fear quickly refills its bar to its heights, as his sight witnesses the reason why Petra shows such expression. She is chased by a huge giant female, whose muscles tissues are exposed and appears very fierce. He sees her looking at the giant with the same expression as she tries to move farther from it. And as he watches, his whole body was surrounded with excessive anxiety and fear, while his voice keeps shouting her name as loud as possible again and again. However, it seems futile, seeing the giant move its leg and positions its foot, his mind already foresees what's coming next. But still he shouts her name, hoping she will be able to hear it. Again and again, he calls out her name, telling her to move fast as his mind tries to form ideas for her to escape the monster. But like his prediction, it is already too late.

"Petra!" Levi shouts, his body automatically sits up, his eyes full of fear and a hand reaching out. His eyes then blink while his stretched hand slowly drops on his lap, now aware that it was a dream. His features return to his usual as his other hand feels the rapid beating of his heart. "Hn. What a weird dream", he says quietly, underneath the city lights coming from his clear glass window, though his pulse contradicts him. He looks at his alarm clock and thought, 'Still early, time to sleep again' then lies down. He closes his eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but is unable to. 'Annoying dream', he thought and decides to just take a bath and start his day very early than planned.

* * *

Levi bows down to each staff he comes across with as he enters the photo shoot session of Petra for Hanji's clothing brand. He asked Mike to see Petra's schedule and was glad to know that her last agenda is the pictorial of Hanji's new designs. He made his way through the staffs and whispers not to tell Petra. He walks in where it's taking and smirks, seeing Petra pose fiercely with a glass sword. He stands beside the photographer, since Petra is focused on her modeling, and asks him how many shots are left till she's done for the day.

"Just two more and she's all yours", he says, teasing Levi a bit, and then orders Petra to look at him.

Surprise was quickly found in her eyes when she turns her head towards the photographer. Her eyes caught a smirking Levi beside him, and were praised by the photographer for her natural surprised look causing her to smile shyly. And with that smile, the photographer declares a job well done for her and the staffs.

Petra then greets Levi with a bright smile and a light kiss on his cheeks while Levi tucks her hair behind her ears. She and Levi then go to her dressing but Levi is pushed outside by Hanji, along with Tyler.

Levi leans on the wall beside the door of Petra's dressing room, while Tyler stands on the other side. It was quiet the whole time, both not minding it, though from time to time Levi would observe him from the corner of his eyes. He senses how his defense is high and how he appears prepared for any question regarding the past occurrence he had with Hanji. It's obvious he knows everyone's eyes are on him, which is why he seems a bit withdrawn, according to Petra. He doesn't even understand why Petra shows concern towards him, even though she claims he is a nice friend and says he's like Erd, Gunther and Auro. It's not that he's jealous; it's just that he knows this guy is surrounded by a mysterious aura.

Just as he decides to speak, Petra comes out of the room with her black and white bag and apologizes to the both of them for taking a bit long. Although Hanji is keeping a close watch on Tyler, she can't help but laugh at their rivalry towards Petra's attention, since both of them replied at the same time to Petra's apology.

Levi glares at him, Hanji laughs, Tyler smiles kindly at Levi while patting his head and Petra sighs. Levi shoves away his hand and Petra pulls him away, while Hanji continues to laugh at them and Tyler wishes them to take care on their date.

When they got on Levi's car, Levi informs her that his mother wants her to eat dinner with them later at their restaurant. Petra got a bit startled and told him he should've told her earlier so she could have prepared. However Levi tells her that she looks perfect already with what she's wearing; making her blush though she quickly shakes it off. But suddenly she feels nervous, having the thought that she would be meeting his parents, she began asking Levi questions about them. Noticing her uneasiness, he tells her not to worry too much since her mother knows her when she was little. She became confuse with what he said but thought that maybe what he meant was before they died in the plane crash, and so she did not ask anything about it but tells him she'll try her best to calm down. Levi saw a bit of confusion, but since she didn't say anything about it, he let it pass as well.

Levi's mother greets them warmly and escorts them inside. His mother praises Petra for growing up as a pretty young lady, and then tells her some history about their restaurant. Petra was actually fascinated with its history and even mentions that Levi might be very cute when he was little, which confuses his mother. He catches his mother's eyes and telepathically tells her Petra has forgotten, making her remember the interview.

Petra is surprised that there are no fans around asking her and Levi for an autograph, which his mother explains that she forbids it and wants their restaurant to be a place where everyone can dine peacefully and if there are some, she would warn them unless they want to be kicked out. She also tells her that that is the reason why most celebrities eat at Revaille's.

As soon as her husband comes to joins them, they all began eating. Eleanor tells them that she was so happy after she watched the interview but was disappointed her son didn't say anything about her. Levi's father then says how proud he is of Levi and claims that his little boy is already man, making Levi sigh and Petra giggle.

The conversation is not bad, as what Petra thought. She really did enjoy talking to Levi's parents, especially his mother. However, his mother, full of joy and excitement, got displeased and saddened when she asks Petra of her parents. Petra tells them they have both passed away long ago, surprising the Rivailles. Petra sees the sadness in their eyes and quickly asks their forgiveness for ruining such a wonderful night.

"It's alright, dear", Levi's mother said, "I was just surprised. You see your mother and I were like sisters. I didn't really expect her to meet such misfortune". She sighs, breathing in and out the joyful memories she had with Laura. She smiles kindly at Petra, touches her hands and says, "I am also sorry, for asking about them. I didn't mean to bring up sad memories and cause a sour atmosphere". She let go of her hands and places her hands on her waist, smiling as lively as she can, though her sorrow is obvious. She wants to know what happened, but she might just make the atmosphere worst and knows she is not ready to know everything in details. "Well, it's still early so I suggest you two to hang around here, as Levi can tour you in our house upstairs, or have a stroll under the stars". She bids them to enjoy their evening, and then leaves with her husband to go to the Employees Lounge Room.

Understanding the unfortunate news she brought, she says sorry to Levi, knowing that he already read the whole scene. Levi hugs and kisses her on top of her head saying, "Don't worry. Okaa-san is just surprised. For now, let's forgot about that happening and just enjoy ourselves, alright?"

Petra nods with a smile, but Levi's senses are as sharp as a newly made sword, "Petra, you are aware that I can see through you isn't it?"

"Oh. Um... hehehe…" Petra says then sighs, feeling hopeless and wonders why she even tried to fake her smile in front of him.

Levi sighs, then pulls her and chooses to tour her in his old house to renew her mood. As he tours her, he explains that though they renovated the restaurant a lot of times, they made sure their house upstairs remains intact as it holds precious memories to him and his parents.

"Your parents made a good decision keeping your house", Petra says, admiring her surroundings and getting Levi's attention. "This house is a place you can return to and call home".

"I know", Levi says using his normal tone and tightens his hold on her hand, but not too tight to hurt her. "But I already planned on making my own home", he continues, noticing the blush on her face.

After a few more minutes, Levi's old room became the final destination of their tour. As they enter, Levi cannot help but feel nostalgic. He remembers how he always tries to act independent but ends up needing the help of his mother and, how he and Petra used to nap together in this room. He let go of Petra's hand and climbs on his bed while he watch her examine his room. He lies down facing her with his right hand supporting his head. As he watches her, he can't help but to find her adorable and amusing, though he wears a very calm and composed face.

Petra on the other hand, notices the blue bear sitting on a chair. She recognizes it because it was a famous children show when she was young. She picks it up and giggles like a child receiving a gift. Then she stands and explores his room as if she's on a treasure hunt. However, feeling Levi's gaze observing her every move, she quickly sits on the chair where she took Francis and hugs it.

"You know, you're very fun to watch", Levi says, his eyes on her. "You're like a child, full of curiosity about everything" he continues making Petra pout while he smiles at her shyness that was not present in the past. "It reminds me of our childhood"

Petra can see his longing and so she sits on the floor beside his bed. She places the bear beside him, his eyes questioning her, and then she leans on his bed with her head resting on her arms. "You really are a genius Levi", she smiles at him, "To think that you remember everything from when you were young amazes me. Sometimes I wish I could remember them as well, so I can share those memories with you".

He stretches his free hand and pats her head with a genuine smile on his face. "I can tell you everything if you want"

"Don't", she says honestly, "I want to remember them by myself. I want to surprise you"

"It's not a surprise now, since you've told me your plan", he yawns, "Say, Petra, is it alright if I take a nap? I woke up earlier than expected because of a weird dream".

"Of course! This is your room anyways", she says, though she appreciates he asked her instead of just dozing off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry it's alright. Just rest now so you'll be able to drive well later"

"Thanks, Petra", he says grateful of her understanding. "By the way, you can do whatever you want as I nap. I mean you can leave and walk around if you want, look at whatever you want to look at in this room or you can join my nap", he pats the space beside him, causing Petra to blush and hide her face behind the bear.

"I-I-I think I'll just look around", she says and turns the chair around so she faces his desk.

"Suit yourself", he says as he lays his head on his pillow. "Though you're still welcome to join me", he adds with a smirk, then slowly closes his eyes.

"J-j-just sleep Levi", she says, flustered at his teasing, but realizes he's already asleep when she did not hear a reply. She waits for a few minutes, just to make sure he's really sleeping, and then opens a drawer of his desk. She sees a folded paper and hesitantly unfolds it, since Levi allowed her to do whatever she wants. She feels nostalgic as her eyes scan the drawing, her lips automatically forming an affectionate smile. It is a drawing of her and Levi and a pink bear named Ms. Rose, along with other simple things a child would draw. She reads the note saying, **"Mama and Levi-chan's mom are best frends. Petra and Levi-kun are best frends too. Ms. Rose too. And we all play togeder. And live hapily ever after"**, which makes her more flattered than what she feels. She guesses Levi drew it before, making her instantly proud of his intelligence for having only a few errors. She decides to take a picture of it as a remembrance, then thought of something playful yet sweet, she could send Levi later. She giggles at it but sets her mind to accomplish it.

Slowly and carefully like a sneaky thief, she climbs his bed, positions herself beside him along with the bear in the middle, does a peace sign near her face while her other hand is extended far holding her phone. She smiles cutely then clicks the camera button on her cellphone. She checks the picture and giggles, liking how adorable Levi is when asleep, without sensing she has awakened her sleeping prince.

"Oi", he says, startling her.

She stops and hesitantly turns her face towards him while pressing the back button on her phone and holds it on her chest. "Ehehe… did-did I wake you?"

Levi gives her an "obvious-look" but seeing that she's lying beside him already, he places the bear behind his head and pulls her to his chest with his arm around her waist. He senses her nervousness, as her temperature increases and her red cheeks, making him smirk for a second.

"Petra, close your eyes", he whispers. But knowing that she's nervous, he adds, "Don't worry, I won't do anything. We'll just take a nap"

Trusting Levi, she nods and does his order. He waits until her breathing evens, and then follows her in their short slumber.

* * *

Four days before the Christmas Eve, like what Erwin predicted, Squad41 have been included in the nominees for Best Rookie Group of the Year, Best Music Video and Best Song of the Year for L Music Awards. And because of the popularity of their song, they performed during the awards night wearing the exact costumes they wore in their mv.

This year, there are a lot of singers who attended the awards night, wearing glamorous gowns and branded tuxedos or suits. But of course, Hanji will not let her kids be beaten in fashion. She made Squad41 attend the awards wearing clothes themed as Mafia, Petra as their boss, which is also the next theme of their album. Their outfit quickly gained praises as it brings out their uniqueness from other singers.

Out of the three categories, they won two awards and a special award for Petra and Levi; the Best Rookie Group of the Year and the Best Music Video for the group, and Cutest Singer Couple Award for Petra and Levi. All of them thank their fans, families and friends for supporting them, and never doubting their group despite all the rumors. They tell them they will work hard for their next album, which is already under preparation, and announces their theme as a reward for the fans.

Because of the success of Squad41, Erwin declares a Christmas Party for the company on the 24th while Hanji invites Mike, Squad41 and Petra's cousins for a private party at Revaille's after the company party. Hanji's party is also for Levi's 19th birthday, which is why she made Revaille's the venue.

With days passing quickly, the company's Christmas party finally came. Most of the company's staff and artists attended it, including their main star. Gunther, Erd and Auro organized it, and though they are adults and teens, they add some games to make it fun.

The party lasted for five hours, since it's the 24th and some staffs and artists have their own plans for the Christmas Eve. However, though it is Christmas, they cannot just leave without tidying the place. Hanji and Erwin leaves first to get the presents Erwin forgot to place in their car, while Mike and Squad41 remains to help cleaning up. After a while, Gunther, Erd and Auro heads to Revialle's as well, leaving Levi and Petra with the remaining staffs.

Since there is only few mess needed to be cleaned, Levi calls Petra to leave. However, Petra tells him that she'll stay behind to help a little more and forces him to leave. She assures him that she'll be fine because Hana will pick her up with her other cousins and will go straight to Rivaille's. Though Levi is uneasy for unknown reason, he ends up trusting Petra and leaves. Petra watches him leave and shouts that she'll be there soon as well, and then head back to help others. After a few minutes, with everyone's cooperation, they finish cleaning and thank each other for their hard work. They wish everyone a Merry Christmas before each heads on their own direction.

Petra walks out of the building, with a glowing smile on her face, as the snowflakes touch her soft cheeks. She is very happy that it's snowing this Christmas because it adds more holiday spirit for the season and makes the evening appear magical. She used the door from the back of the building, where the outdoor parking lot is, since she wants to walk a little longer under the falling crystal of the night. As she walks, can't help but be thankful that there are days when celebrities/singers can walk freely in the streets without being followed by fans. Of course she's grateful to her fans, but sometimes she also misses being an ordinary person, since celebrities are considered higher by most individuals.

She takes out her phone and giggles; adoring the stolen shot she took with a sleeping Levi. The happiness she felt this past days are so precious to her and could not believe how those days were mostly filled with laughter. After a little reminiscing, she puts her phone back on her white bag hanging on her shoulder and leisurely walks towards the parking lot's exit. She is cheerfully humming the group's song, but stops after seeing a light pass through her. She turns to see what it is, and then got rooted from where she is standing.

Her eyes completely stares at the light coming from the car moving towards her while her mind suddenly keeps flashing back memories. She sees her mom panicking and shouting, as well as her dad, driving the car they're in. Although her body is in a different place, she feels as if she is inside the car, experiencing the scenes her mind shows her. She feels the sudden turn their car made to avoid the truck, but then met an oncoming car with a very bright light, like the one she staring at. Then it was quickly followed by a very loud crash and strong impact, her soul and heart leaps out of her body. Then she's floating but instantly falls hard on the ground with the glass cracking, along with where head landed. Then she sees her mother looking at her with a panic-stricken face and blood dripping from her head to her cheeks. Then everything shakes again, her mother quickly covers her whole body with hers. Then she sees her mother, covered with broken glass, her hands and legs dislocated. And then her father appears, placed in a stretcher, also full of glass and blood. Then there were sea creatures, lots of them, like she's under the sea. Then she sees a tv featuring an advertisement about an oceanarium while she hears herself say, "Mama, can we go there sometime? It looks really fun, and I want to see those big fishes", tears gliding down her cheeks and her mind immobilizing her to detect she's in danger. Everything vanishes except her, the light, and the ceaseless flashbacks.

* * *

hehehe... I shall update as soon as possible ^_^

Hope this chap is okay though :)

um... review? ^_^

~aLeX ;3


	11. Chapter 10: Lifeline

Yes, took long again. Gomen -.- hehehe cause there's walking dead, I just have to watch :3

Well, here it is! ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy this ^_^

'…' - thoughts

_Italic – flashback _

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 10: Lifeline

Year 2013, Winter

Levi taps his finger on the steering wheel, waiting for the green light to appear. As soon as it becomes green, he continues his way to Rivaille's. It has only been fifteen minutes since he left Starlight building but the uneasiness he feels still remains. And to make it worst, the dream he had weeks ago keeps emerging in mind as he drive. Again and again, it flashes in his thoughts no matter how much he tries to ignore and tell himself to trust Petra's words. He knows Hana will definitely pick her up if she told her so, but the anxiety and the dream keeps distracting him that he has no choice but to stop for a while on the side of the road. Somehow, if he did not stop, he knows he will end up in the hospital if he's lucky enough to survive death.

He takes his phone and stares at the screen, with him and Petra as his wallpaper, deliberating whether to check on her or not. He wants to, so badly, but his thoughts keeps debating on him; arguing that if he call he might give away her location if she is being followed making her panic more, someone might just be more interested in following her considering she's a celebrity and has an expensive phone, or the person who captured her might answer the phone and make her scream in pain for him to hear and for the captor to be pleased. However because he's already insanely anxious, his mind not giving him peace, he decides to follow his intuition. He carefully makes a u-turn to go to the other lane, and returns to Starlight building as fast as he can.

In the middle of his driving, he calls Hana and tells her he will pick up Petra. Recognizing his panic, she asks if there is something wrong.

"There isn't", Levi says while his eyes are focus on the road, "None at the moment. But I know something will happen. Don't ask me why, as I have no clue. I just know she's in danger"

"I see", Hana says on the other line, "Alright, I understand. Inform me once you know her situation. For now, I'll just tell them not to worry. Also, if ever there is something wrong, please take care of her".

"Ah. I will, I promise. I'll call you once I've found out. I'll hang up now", he replies then exits his call as his heart prays she is out of harm.

Within a few minutes, the building finally came into view while his fear instantly adds up more because of it. Although he is a bit far, his piercing blue eyes already identifies Petra's unmoving figure, facing the light from another car, making him speed up more. As soon as he's near the building, he just parks it on the side and quickly runs towards her.

"Petra!" he shouts, Petra's body crushed by a monster and her blood smeared face flashes in his vision, his adrenaline surges even more. His feet swiftly take him to the parking lot, but suddenly stop after seeing the state she's in: her hazel eyes reveals fear, brimming with tears, while her whole body is paralyzed. He was right; something bad was going to happen. But right now he has no time to think, the car is speeding up its pace, and within seconds she could instantly lose her life, like his dream.

In a flash, he sprints towards her without hesitation and securely wraps his arms around her as they evade the speeding car. He shields her body from the ground, briefly glances at the car, and then focuses his attention towards Petra. He got frozen for a second when he gazed at her. She bears a terrified expression, as if she had witness a bloody crime scene, while tears keep falling from her widened eyes and her breathing heavy. Though he display only bit of emotion, inside he is worried about Petra. He does not know the reason why she looks traumatized, but assumes the light, the car, or the person inside has something to do with it.

"Petra", he calls her name softly, as not to fright her, and instantly his voice made her lost soul connect to her body. She slowly cast her eyes to him, stuttering his name, and seeing she still has the same fear in her eyes, he immediately embraces her. Feeling his warmth and his desire to comfort her, she ends up crying more while he tightens his hold, as if she will be taken away if he won't. Her shaking made him kiss her temple and whisper gentle words to calm her down. He wants to ease her pain, but does not exactly know how because the reason is unknown to him. The only thing he can do now is to make her feel safe and somehow manage her to speak what's causing her distress.

* * *

Petra slowly blinks as her consciousness awakens from her slumber. She sits on the bed she's in and contemplates her surroundings. Realizing she's not in her room and her coat missing, she panics a little and is about jump out of the bed until she notices the man sitting beside the bed, his arms resting on his knees while his head on his arms.

"Levi…" she speaks softly and gently touches his hair, waking him up in the process. As he looks up at her, flashes of the occurrences a while ago began flooding her mind that she backs up to the bed while Levi grabs her to stop her retreat. He lies her down on the bed, telling her to rest more as she is in shock and that he'll bring her hot chocolate. Petra, however, stops him.

"No…um… please, stay", she says, biting her lip, "S-sleep with me. I-I-I trust you…"

His lips forms a small smile, hearing her say those words, and so he lies beside her as she gives him room. As he positions himself facing her, Petra snuggles closer to him, in which he welcomes. He envelopes her in his arms and kisses the top of her head, while she listens to the calm beating of his heart.

"Petra, you can tell me anything", he says delicately, gently stroking her caramel blonde locks.

She nods her head beneath his chest, but remains quiet for a while then says, "I… I killed them. It was my fault. My parents died, because of me".

"What do you mean?" he asks, confused.

"They didn't die of plane crash, they died because of me. I… was the killer".

Levi senses she's becoming disoriented again, becoming terrified, with tears slowly soaking the shirt he wears and her body starting to shake.

"Petra, why do you speak such thing? What happened?"

"I don't know. I… the dream, isn't a dream. The car was upside down… my parents, dead… and… it's my fault, I know".

"How?"

"I… don't know. I just know…" she answers, sobbing. "I'm… I'm the killer. It's my fault".

He breathes in deeply and says, "Shh…" he kisses her head and holds her tightly, "Whatever it is, and it's not your fault. But for now, I want you to calm yourself. Just close your eyes and sleep. We'll talk once your better. Just rest Petra."

"You'll… stay..?" Petra asks, hiding her teary-eyed face on his chest.

"Ah, I promise", Levi assures her, feeling her smile innocently and her heart slowly stabilizing.

* * *

Levi's eyes open a little after hours of sleep and see the pure white sky from his frosted window. He then becomes aware of the position he's in, his face a few centimeters away from Petra's, an arm around her waist and a leg on top of hers, as if hugging a huge pillow. Cautiously, he removes his leg and rests his head on his hand while he observes her sleep. Tenderly, he caresses her soft face and let his thumb brush her rosy lips. His eyes then catch a silver chain necklace under her white laced blouse. He carefully takes it out and end up having a genuine smile on his face.

'She kept it?' he thought as he stares at the silver wing necklace. He is glad that she kept it; however, he is confused for she does not remember. Trying to analyze the situation, he suddenly remembers a past event with her cousin; the look on her face when he told her that he and Petra met at ages 6 and 5.

_"I see", Hana says, with her legs crossed, "That would be Grade 1 isn't it?"_

_"Ah", Levi says, his eyes observing her movements and reactions. "You know something isn't it?"_

_Hana smirks, "Very good, Levi-san"._

_"Spill it", he says sternly._

_"Not yet, it's too early. But someday, I will. You'll know it, when that day comes. I'll tell you… when she's ready. Seeing you now makes me relieved about Petra, especially after hearing that you two shared a past. And I'm glad you found each other", she honestly says, then stands and extends her hands, which Levi shakes. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you Levi-san". She then takes out a notebook and peels a small paper. She writes down something then hands it to him._

_"I don't understand", Levi says, a bit annoyed, as he accepts the paper._

_ "Like you, I also keep my word", she smiles, "You can call me, that's my number, or just go to my cousin's house if that day comes. If there's someone and I'm not there, insist to them that I told you to come and to tell you about Petra's past. What we know I mean. If that doesn't work, call me immediately and I will talk to them. If there is no one, give me call and I'll try my best to meet up with you as soon as possible. For now, just stay with Petra-chan". _

'I see', he thought as he place the necklace on her chest. Although he is a bit afraid that he might wake her, he leans in and gives her a soft peck on her lips. As soon as their lips parted, Petra stirs while he patiently waits if she's going to wake up or not. He really thought she would wake up since her eyebrows knits together as if she's trying to decipher what's happening, but she ends up turning around and pulling some of the blanket with her. Again, he smiles, lies down beside her and puts an arm around her. He gently pulls her closer and buries his face in her vanilla scented hair. 'I promised I'll stay, so I'll stay".

After a few hours, though Levi's eyes are close, his senses tell him Petra's waking up. And within seconds he feels her become aware of his embrace.

Petra quickly sits with heated cheeks after realizing their closeness. Yes, they've hugged. And kissed, and nap together. But somehow she still feels nervous and inexperienced to these things, though she appreciates all the sweet affections Levi does. Right now, all she feels is her thumping heart.

Seeing her uneasiness, he thought it was because of yesterday night's incident, so he pins her to the bed and observes her. Noticing her reddened cheeks, he figures she's just startled. However his doubt eats him and asks, "Petra, do you recall..?"

After he asked the question, her thought instantly relieves last night's event, and pain is written on her face again. Notwithstanding her expression, he kisses her fully on the lips that she shuts her eyes as if it is her first.

Levi slowly separates their lips and examines her reaction. With her reddened face back, he feels relieved but is still a bit perplexed about the distraction he did.

Petra touches her lips, embarrassed, and says, "I-I-I haven't brushed my teeth yet"

"I know, but so do I", he says, his keen eyes telling him his distraction is only sixty-five percent.

"But I thought you like cleanliness", she says, blushing yet trying hard to hide that she remembers.

"I do, but I don't mind if it's you", he says, giving her a light kiss then pulls her to sit on the bed with him.

"Still-"

"Actually", he smirks and rests his chin on her shoulder, "I don't mind being dirty with you"

She reddens then turns her face towards him and says, "L-Levi, stop!"

"But I like teasing you. I like how you easily blush", he whispers, not giving up on distracting her mind for a moment.

Petra blushes and buries her face on the blanket, however she notices that Levi is doing this to distract her mind and she appreciates it. And somehow she has to show him she is, to lessen his worry about her welfare and to reassure him.

Levi slightly smiles then pats her head, and then he stands to get some clothes from his closet. He throws it at Petra who's still on the same position, but slowly looks up when the clothes hit her. "Take a shower first, just use my towel, and wear those. There are spare toothbrushes there on the cabinet, so just choose anything. In the mean time, I'll make our breakfast, and then take shower. That's why don't take too long, I can't start my day unless I take a bath".

The scarlet color of her cheeks reddens more thinking of how they are alike, and then nods. She runs holding Levi's clothes and kisses him on his cheeks saying, "Don't you dare peek, okay?" then enters the bathroom with her back on the door.

"Ah, I'll try not to", he said, with a smirk, after she kissed his cheeks. However, when the door closed, his smirk vanishes and walks to his bathroom door. He places his hands on the door and thought, 'Petra, I know. I can read you well. Though you did improve your acting'.

On the other hand, Petra slides down on his spotless tiles, feeling she's becoming a burden again. 'Levi, I know what happened last night. I remembered. My parent's death, I know it's my fault. Now I ruined your birthday and the party as well. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry', she thought, her eyes starting to swell with tears. But before she could start crying, Levi knocks on the door and reminds her to hurry up, which literally made her move.

As planned, Levi made breakfast and cooked French toast for both of them. He even made coffee. Then after Petra came out, dressed in his gray long sleeve shirt and dark green shorts, he leaves her for a while and takes a brief shower. Petra sits on the table where the food is, amazed at the aroma it has. She waits patiently for Levi, and is about to call him when she hear the door opens, but ends up blushing and looks away. Levi saw her and raised an eyebrow, then realizes that he came out dripping wet wrapped in his towel and smirks at her reaction. He sees that she was waiting for him, and so he goes to his room and came out after a few minutes to join her.

They eat together beside each other, the atmosphere distasteful, though Petra's camouflage enlivens it at some point. She praises Levi's cooking and delightedly eats her share while Levi's piercing blue eyes penetrates her façade.

"Petra, it's too obvious", he says suddenly, halting her movements then looks down.

With her mask destroyed, she remains quiet for a while then says, "Levi… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined your birthday and the Christmas party. I know everyone prepared for it, and because of me… it's gone. I already ruined my parents' lives and now, I'm including everyone in this complication". She looks at him with a bitter smile, "But don't worry, I'll solve this! I-"

Noticing the tears she tries to cease, Levi caresses her face and wipes it with his thumb. "Petra, stop blaming yourself. I don't know what happened, but whatever it is; it's not your fault. We help you because we want to, so don't bother yourself with it".

Petra smiles at his gentle words and affection and says, "Thank you. But the past… I know it's my fault Levi. I'm sure it is, but I can't… I don't know. I just… know…"

"Do you want to know?"

"I do, but…"

"Think about it for a while, then tell me", he says, kissing her forehead then stands up to head to the living room.

"Levi, do you know?" she says with a doubtful eye, as she catches up to him

"No, but I can find it out for you", he says looking directly at her.

"Then can you?"

"If you want"

"I-I… I want to know. I really do Levi. If it's you who'll tell me… I think… I think I might accept whatever it is. I don't remember much but… if it's you… I think I can".

Levi examines her eyes and sees her lack of self-confidence, but smiles at her because of her trust in him. She looks away; cheeks pink because of his handsome smile.

"I will then", he says, and then kisses her on her lips. "In the mean time, stay here. You are free to do whatever you want"

"You really know?" she says, blushing slightly.

"Ah. I'll tell you after I receive the answer".

* * *

Hana arrives at the venue with an annoyed Vince and a bothered Lynard. They all went inside with a troubled aura, obvious to everyone. They all expected to see Petra and Levi with them, since Levi have not arrived yet, but receives an unpleasant news.

Hana tells them Levi called her predicting Petra was in danger and went there immediately. She explains that though she was, Levi got there in time and took care of her, thus nothing to worry about.

"Y-you mean t-t-they're together?" Hanji says, getting excited.

Hana nods, though she's a bit troubled considering that men are men, even if she said she trusts him already.

Understanding Hana's concern, Levi's mother assures her that Levi won't harm Petra or force her to do anything against her will. She tells her Levi is different and will only think of what's best for Petra.

Hana then sighs and agrees to her, then informs them the plate number of the car Levi saw. However since its Christmas, she suggests everyone should spare at least this day, instead of solving a crazy puzzle while the rest is enjoying the special holiday. "Plus, I know Petra and Levi wouldn't want us to waste what we've prepared. Petra would be very bothered and blame herself if we don't enjoy this day", she adds.

Recognizing her point, they decided to agree to her and continue what they had organized, but promises to have a meeting regarding the issue as soon as possible.

* * *

Levi steps out of his car wearing an empty bag pack and clicks on the doorbell. He is glad that its Christmas today because that means everyone is seen fairly and he can go outside at any time without being followed by any paparazzi. And since it is Christmas, it means everyone is at home. He knows they had the party last night because that's what he told Hana to do in spite of the cricumstance; however witnessing a happy Petra is greater gift for him than making sure the rest had a entertaining Christmas Eve. Again he presses the doorbell, getting impatient and full of anticipation to know the whole truth about Petra's past.

From the inside, Vince groggily came down from his room and peeks at the window with his tired eyes and messy hair. Leynard follows behind, who came home earlier from the party because of a drunken Hana.

"Am I hallucinating or dreaming, or is Levi really standing at our gate?" Vince says, rubbing his eyes.

"Sigh… he is", Leynard says, who is already walking towards the door. "Well, we better welcome him now before he freeze there. Also, Hana already reminded me about this when I brought her home. She's very honest when she's drunk and answers any question you ask her".

"Well if Hana said it, then we have no choice" Vince says with yawn and a palpable tone. "Then again, I'll take note of that. Maybe she keeps promises as well when she's drunk", he adds, plotting to make her wash the dishes when both of them are at home.

Leynard sighs at Vince's childishness, though he is also glad that he's still the same as when they were young. He opens the door and goes to the gate then greets Levi with a kind smile.

* * *

Next chap Petra's past ^_^ Almost near the end ^_^

Tell me what you guys think? ^_^

~aLeX :3


	12. Chapter 11: Miracle

Yes, I updated today. hehehe its cause i already wrote a summary for this. ^_^ so here it is ;)

_Italic – past_

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^ -yes i just copy n' paste this. ;P cause well... it'll just be same thing even if i change words :)

* * *

Chapter 11: Miracle

Year 2013, Winter

Leynard places fresh made coffee on the dining table, where Levi and Vince glare at each other. Vince is not convinced that he did not do anything to Petra and Levi does not understand the childish dark red haired man across him. Vince sips his coffee to get rid of his annoyance, while Levi examines it for a while then drinks some of it. Leynard sits beside Vince and decides to break the tension between the two.

"Um… well… Hana-chan, already told me what you guys talked about", Leynard says politely. "So… I guess you came for those?"

"Stop being nice to him", Vince says, with his arms crossed.

Levi, with his usual face back on, looks at him for a second then at Leynard saying, "Ah. Petra, wants to know"

"I see. Well, there is a reason why we didn't tell her so I hope you don't get angry at our decision", Leynard says, "As well as Petra-chan. Well…" Leynard then looks at Vince who keeps on mumbling his complains.

"What?" Vince says as he is about to drink his coffee, "No. Nope, not me. You're the one who knows what he and Hana talked about, so it's you who should do it"

"I suppose I have no choice", Leynard says, then turns his attention towards an unreadable Levi. "She was 9 when the incident occurred; it was on the summer of 2005. According to my aunt, she wants to go to Undersea Kingdom, which is why Aunt Laura and Uncle Ronald brought her there…"

_Petra sits on the couch as she does her homework, while her mother helps her in answering questions she find difficult. Her father on the other hand, is in the kitchen cooking their dinner. Because of Petra's favorite anime, her mother allowed her to watch while she does her homework. Whenever the commercial is on, she would do her homework, then stop for a while once it's the anime. However the commercial about dolphins playing around, different kinds of fishes, colorful corals and people walking under a very strong clear glass where these sea creatures are visible, caught her attention._

_"Whoa!" she says, her eyes widening reflecting the amazement and excitement she feels. "Mama, can we go there some time? It looks really fun, and I want to see those big fishes"._

_Her mother, who was watching it with her, thought for a while then speaks, "Hm… We'll see. If me and papa get a day off together, then of course we'll go. Also, if you manage to maintain your grades or bring them higher, we'll go there in no time for sure"._

_"Really?!" Petra says, thrilled, "You promise?!"_

_"Yup!" her mother says cheerfully. _

_"Will that be okay with papa?" _

_"Oh, don't worry about your papa", she winks, "Mama will handle him. So do we have an agreement?"_

_Petra nods with a bright smile and did a pinky promise with her mother._

"… They took her there during the summer, somewhere in August I think. My aunt said they were all excited to go there, especially Petra since it was her first time. However, on their way home, they met an unfortunate accident. Not just them though, but a lot more…"

_Petra, who is wide awake from the joy that she feels, sees a light from a vehicle far from them going zigzag and hears it beeping at them. Petra's mother and father give each other a confused look, wondering what is going on, though they have a guess that vehicle is giving them some sort of warning. As they near it, they found that it is a huge truck and looks as if it's out of control, instantly causing Laura and Ronald to panic. _

_"Ronald!" Laura screamed, quickly holding Petra close to her. "The truck-"_

_"I know! Don't worry; as long as it passes us we'll be safe"_

_"Mama..?"_

_"Don't worry, Petra-chan", she kisses Petra in her head and hugs her tightly. "We- Ronald!" her eyes widens then shuts after seeing the light from truck directly in front of them, already anticipating what's next._

_Petra saw and did the same thing then feels the abrupt swivel of the car, the screeching sound it made as well as the shout of her mother. After that revolve, thinking that it is over, she opens her eyes and sees a brighter and bigger light ahead of them, and then everything became dark. But though it is her hearing and other senses did not fail her._

_She hears a loud crashing sound with a strong strike in the front, her heart and soul bouncing out of her body though her mother's grasp tightens even more. For a second, she feels herself ascend in the air then rapidly thrown back in the hard ground with a loud thud and cracking everywhere. As she opens her eyes, she sees her mother's alarmed and bloodied face. Her mother is about to say something, but everything repeated, followed by a lot more breaking and tremors. And then its darkness, only this time nothing is coherent. _

_Everything occurred within a blink of an eye._

"… The car of Petra's family hit another car and made it turn upside down because of the impact. Then a few cars, who tried to evade the truck, crashed into Petra's, the others on the other car and everything became like a domino. It was a huge disaster at that time; there were innumerable casualties; deaths…"

_Slowly, Petra regains consciousness and feels the weight of her mother so she shakes her gently. However, there is no response so she carefully pushes her off her and instantly startled by what she witnessed. But though she is surprised, she is expressionless. Her mother is bloody and filled with broken glass from the windows, arms and legs dislocated, her father the same. Everything is chaotic outside, but to her, there is only emptiness._

_She holds the wing necklace she wears, hoping this is just a bad dream, and sit in silence._

_She didn't know what to do._

_There was nothing she could do._

_All she can do is to stare._

"… I don't know if you saw the news or not, then again, the names of the survivors weren't mentioned because their guardians did not permit it. Only the gender and the ages; two males, 11 and 4, and two females, 9 and 6. The accident was really devastating because of the deaths, yet miraculous because of the children who only received bruises and light cuts.

Petra's one of them. She was the last person found because of her silence and the cars surrounding them. Two weeks after the incident, Petra never spoke, though when asked, she would just look at the person. She ate and slept normally, and does anything that she was told. But never replied to any question, she would just look. Then a week after that, she started talking, laughing and smiling as if nothing happened. But during her parent's funeral and a week after that, she did not spoke again. She didn't even cry when her parents were buried and just stared, clutching the silver wing necklace she always wore. A week passed again, and she was back to her cheerful self.

Vince's parents got worried, and brought her to a doctor. They found out that she has traumatic memory loss. She repressed her memory to save herself. And according to her psychologist, Petra blames herself about what happened and punishes herself by not interacting with anyone, thus she was always unresponsive. Though she said, through her observations, Petra always grabs on the necklace during their sessions and cried when she asked her if she could look at it. She said that necklace was the one who gives her comfort and strength, which she claims now as her lucky charm. She said the necklace must have been given by Aunt Laura and Uncle Ronald. However, even if the psychologist was willing to help her, Aunt Lea stopped the session. Each time Petra would go there, she remains quiet for a week and then back to her usual self. Aunt Lea was not happy with it so instead, she just keeps in touch of Petra's psychologist if there were any changes. Vince was present at that time, so he knows, that's why he's uncomfortable saying it. Hana was there as well, but she's stronger.

A year passed, Aunt thought she was okay, and told her about what happened. Unfortunately, it ended on the same results. However, three months after that, she asks them where her parents are. Confused whether to tell the truth or not, they tried telling her the truth, which resulted to the same one week no talking again. Three months again passed and she asks the same question. This time they told her something false: that her parents died in a plane crash. And after that, she never remained as silent as before; she accepted it and never asked about her parents again, until lately. She says she dreams of blood and people screaming and calling Petra-chan. She says they sound familiar, but couldn't recognize it. Well… we don't want her to be like that, so we told her it's just an ordinary dream that has a possibility to become a nightmare".

Levi's coffee is already empty after listening to the whole story, while Vince left early saying he's tired. Meanwhile, Leynard went to get both of them a refill and some cookies. Levi crosses his arms and stares at the table, analyzing all the information given to him. Everything was eloquently said, he now understands the reason she blames herself. Though he believes she is not to be blamed, no one is. Come to think of it, he now recalls the news Leynard talked about. He didn't pay attention to it before as he is focused on his taek won do class, but remembers his parents taking about it. According to what he heard, the truck malfunctioned, which was why the driver kept on sounding its horns to warn others.

Levi then reveals the necklace he too always wears, making Leynard speechless for a second, so he tells him his side of story in exchange.

* * *

From morning till afternoon Levi stayed and exchanged stories with Petra's cousin. When Hana woke up, they updated her of what they talked about as well as the incident and Petra's condition. As soon as everyone's caught up, they tell Levi Hanji notified them of her findings about Tyler before they left the party.

"I see", Levi says then nods at Hana, "Then again, I'm glad the party went on"

"Anyways… about Tyler…" Leynard says with a worried face as he looks at Vince, who is in deep thoughts.

"You see… we know one person named Tyler Edmondts", Vince says deliberately, "But that person… died a long time ago. His brother, William, is a close friend of mine".

"William?" Levi says, gaze piercing towards Vince. "Did Hanji-"

Hana nods, "She did… but we're not sure yet… I mean, there's a lot William and that's probably just a random name he chose and became a coincidence with the William we know"

"As for the numbers…" Vince says, "I'll try to figure that out. I'll ask Kinji for help on that"

Levi nods and reminds them to inform everyone once they find anything new and to have a brief gathering about the events that occurred. Then he stands and says "I'll tell Petra everything because that's what she wants. Also, don't worry; you have my word in keeping her safe"

"And what do you mean about that?" Vince says, his irritation towards him returning.

"Hana seems to trust me with her, and from what I've observed, Hana is your boss in this house", Levi says with his normal tone. "And so, Petra staying with me for a while is the best decision for our current situation. I'm sure Hana and Leynard won't mind, and my connection with Petra can be a great help for her to surpass this obstacle. And so, I shall do my second purpose"

Everyone's attention focuses on Levi's movements with wonder, and asks him what he is doing since he keeps on eying their place like an investigator. They follow him around, and then quickly realize his objective when he began trying to open rooms.

"You know I can just pack some of Petra's clothes for you", Hana says watching Levi, while Leynard tries his best to stop Vince from murdering Levi before he finds Petra's room.

"I think I can do this by my own", he says as he opens another room, which he recognized as soon as he laid his sight on it. The walls of that room has three posters of him, the whole of it is mostly pastel color or white, is neat enough for him, and most importantly, its scent. He knows for sure this is Petra's chamber. He enters her room, Vince getting closer with a very ravenous aura, and goes to her closet. However he suddenly discovers a pillow with his animated self drawn on it. He stares at it for a while, and then recalls the pillow was Hanji's idea to promote him more, though he's already way too famous as a newbie. It was a limited edition item which was sold out for one day.

"Petra also told me to bring something that looks like me", Levi points at the Levi pillow.

* * *

Umm… I'm not really sure if what I'm saying is a fact about **Traumatic Memory Loss**. All I know, is a person does it too make the painful memories vanish temporarily (Repressed Memory). Forgive me, if there is a mistake and do correct me.

It take a bit for the next chap. But I will update for sure! ^_^

hm... review? ^_^

~aLeX ;3


	13. Chapter 12: Damsel in Distress

Okay! so here it is! I'm sorry it took a while. I seem a bit lost a few days ago, that's why. But here it is! hehehe this is the updated one for this chap ^_^

**Bold – the note **

'…..' – Thoughts

**WARNING:** Inappropriate language at the beginning. You probably can see it already, but I already warned you guys. Though I think most of you are already used hearing these words, but then again I'll just warn you guys in case some are sensitive to these words. :)

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^ -yes i just copy n' paste this. ;P cause well... it'll just be same thing even if i change words :)

* * *

Chapter 12: Damsel in Distress

Year 2013, Winter

Because of experiencing fortunate events, having friends, family, lover and fans that adores and protects you, a very successful career, not to mention everyone thinking of you as a nice person, he can't help it but to lose it already. He's tired of it! Tired of seeing her keep on rising and becoming more famous and loved while he just sat there and bitterly watching from afar, like some sort of shadow who wants nothing but to eradicate the pretentious 'angel' everyone calls.

He stands in front of the coffee table and picks up a frame, reflecting his blue eyes and pink hair. He stares at it with no emotion present, then opens its back and takes the picture out. Again he stares, his eyes dull, as memories of happy days emerges in his mind like it happened yesterday. Yes, days when everything was peaceful and everyone has a bright smile on their faces. But that did not last, cause fate was not on his side. His eyes furrows, the memory of his mother leaving them for a wealthy man, his father becoming drunken and killed by crossing the highway, and then… the same thing repeats as if it were a cycle inevitable to him.

With his boiling furry, he rips the picture of a smiling girl from the two boys in the picture with her. He throws the other picture on the bed and set his blazing gaze towards the girl. He then falls down in a sitting position on the floor, where his legs are apart and his unforgiving eyes remains unmoving from the girl. His teeth clench while his other hand tightly grips his blanket and then says, "You. What did my brother see in you? You, who's FULL OF SHIT! Who's FULL OF LIES, who is the REASON why my ONLY FAMILY, left me. Why? What's so good about that man?! That man who YOU CHOOSE and CHEATED my brother for. You probably left him already, since your linking up with that Dark Angel, Levi. Poor *him, then again… actually no, that's better for him, SINCE HE WAS MY BORTHER'S EX-BESTFRIEND! Hahahahahhaha! Yes its good, no, IT'S BETTER! Ah… that's just perfect for him", he chuckles. "But then, how? How did you FUCKING ENTER STARLIGHT?! So, after you killed my brother YOU SUDDENLY RECEIVE ALL THESE BLESSINGS?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Sigh… why did I even make you pretty…? Oh! Right, to make sure death will be pleased to see you on his doorstep!" he laughs merrily but suddenly changed to hatred. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH MY BROTHER LOVED YOU THAT HE EVEN DIED ON YOUR FUCKING BIRTHDAY?! WHY?! CAUSE HE COULDN'T TAKE SEEING YOU WITH ANOTHER MAN, and hopes that maybe IN HEAVEN he'll meet a person LIKE YOU who would STAY WITH HIM! That idiot… innocent… sweet, brother of mine", he sniffs and rubs his eyes, "Such pure love he gave you and you simply thrashed it away…"

"And now you have a NEW TOY AGAIN?!" he tightens his grip on the picture, "You are definitely ONE fucking WHORE, do you know that? You're lucky THOSE MEN I took picture with you COVERED YOU. If it wasn't for them YOU TRUE COLORS WOULD'VE BEEN REVEALED! Hahaahahahaha I wonder what you look like if they saw the devil beneath that angelic face you use! Hahahahahaahahaha!"

He pants, then smiles at the picture, "But I found you, I found where YOU'RE HIDING! But WHY IS IT THAT YOU ALWAYS ESCAPE?!" he punches the floor, "Those ANTI'S! THEY'RE ALL USELESS! I gave them lots of pictures to ruin you, yet YOUR STILL STANDING?! I guess I was too soft wasn't I? Just what did you FEED THOSE PEOPLE?! What FUCKING FOOD did you give them?! To think that I was SO CLOSE to you all this time?! You probably told them to call you PETRA ISN'T IT?! You're probably using those TWO BOYS AS WELL! COUSIN?! AS IF?! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME YOU FUCKING BITCH! I know you… I know who you are. That's why… I'll make sure the next time we meet, I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE THERE'S NO ONE WHO'LL SAVE YOU! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

He looks at his frozen window, and then remembers the day before Christmas. He sneers at it, regretting the mistake he did. "Why the fuck did I drive SLOWLY THAT TIME?! She could've been DEAD BY NOW if I drove fast! THAT WAS SUCH A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY! Tch! But then, her death has to be dramatic", he chuckles, after answering himself, "Yes, dramatic… and painful, like what she did with my BROTHER! Yes, my beloved brother… You see, Candy, it's more fun that way. And Tyler nii-san would be overjoyed to see you die that way. He must be SO PROUD of my ACCOMPLISHMENT! Hahahaha shall I play dirty with you? SHALL I?! SHALL I STEAL YOUR PU-"

His phone lying on the bed suddenly rings, interrupting his lunatic conversation with himself and Candy's photo. He scowls at the ringing, but quickly got replaced by a sly smirk. "Speaking of the devil".

* * *

Levi arrives at his condo around two in the afternoon with his now full backpack and the Levi pillow in his arms. He types in his code and enters his unit. He removes his shoes and heads towards his room, which he currently shares with Petra. As he passes by the living room, his steps halt as he gazes a sleeping beauty in his couch. He places the backpack and the pillow on the single couch beside his princess, and then discovers a card on the middle of his black and white coffee table. He takes it and reads the note written in it.

**"I'm really sorry about last night, and for pretending. I didn't mean to, I just don't want you to worry too much. I'm also sorry that I ruin your birthday, though I'm really thankful you came that time and didn't left me. Which is why I made a cake and spaghetti… um… hopefully it's to your liking -_-Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Levi. I hope there's some way I can repay all that you have done. If there is, I hope you can tell me and I'll make sure to accomplish it. I promise! Just don't make it too hard. By the way, Happy Birthday Levi! And Merry Christmas! It's still 25 so; it's still your birthday. ;) Love, Your angel Petra 3 ^_^" **

His lips form a tender smile as he reads it then looks at Petra's sleeping form. He kneels down and gently brushes away some caramel strands of her hair from her face. Then he kisses her lightly on her lips, and like sleeping beauty, his kiss woke her up. Before Petra fully awakens, Levi carries her bridal style and brings her to his room.

Feeling someone lifting her, her soul quickly returns to her body and blushes, thinking this scene is what newlyweds do in their honeymoon. She bites her lips as she blushes even more and wonders why she even thought of that when she's waiting for the news about her past, and to give Levi the note she wrote.

Levi senses her reaction, finding her adorable, as he places her on the bed, then climbs on it and sits facing her with a foot on the floor. Petra on the other hand, shakes those unimportant thoughts away and crosses her legs then quickly explains her reason for dozing off first.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I-I planned on cleaning your place a bit to show gratitude, but its cleaner than I thought. And well… after I did the dishes and made food… I didn't have anything left to do…" she says, a bit disappointed in herself and worries how Levi might think of her now. "I didn't leave the tv on didn't I?"

Levi slightly shakes his head left and right, observing her, and is relieved to see she is in her usual self without pretense.

"Phew…" she says, lessening her embarrassment, then bitterly smiles at him and readies herself for the truth she is to hear. "Did you… find out?"

"Ah", he responds, "Petra, you said you wanted to know, which is why I left to get the answers immediately. I too, wanted to know, so I'll be able to understand your situation, which I do now. So, I shall ask you again, do you want to know?"

"Is it that, bad?" she says, doubting whether she can handle the truth or not, though she is aware she is at fault but doesn't remember why.

"Petra, before I tell you, I'll make it clear for you", he says, crossing his arms on his chest. "It isn't your fault. Nobody is at fault. What happened was an accident nobody wished to occur, which is why you shouldn't blame yourself. So, what is your answer?"

Petra thought for a while, as Levi waits patiently and continuously examines her. He hopes that if he did tell her, her "silent week" will not resurface. Finally deciding, she moves closer to him, hazel meets blue, "I will listen. Tell me"

Seeing a bit of courage in her, he feels satisfied and began the tale of her hidden past. Levi tells her from the time they first met, where every day was full of laughter and fun, where they would play around and did everything together. He tells her how she would always cry when they get separated, how her smile is glowing all the time, and how they pull little pranks on Hanji as a payback for her teasing. He adds that those time they spent when they were little were a treasure, which is why he never forgotten them. He then caress her cheeks and gives her a nostalgic smile, she returned with a kiss on his cheek.

Then he continues, while she listens attentively, trying her best to recall all the events he mentions. She does not clearly remember, but as he reveals more, her mind forms some cloudy images about the past they shared together. She can't help but to smile and giggle at every memory of their childhood, and couldn't believe that Levi, the man who she only sees before in music videos and admires, was her childhood friend. No, they were really engaged, and were planned by their parents together. She also giggles at the thought of a clean-freak little Levi, and somehow manages to capture his younger self in her mind, then takes mental note to ask him about his baby pictures.

He was right, their childhood was unforgettable, and now she wonders how she had forgotten such beautiful incomparable memory. But things do not always go as planned, and they got separated, according to Levi. Instantly she felt sadness overwhelms her, as those last days they had together starts appearing in her thoughts as Levi tells it, and suddenly foresees what he is going to say next.

As if on cue, she softly says, "wings of freedom" synchronized with him, as well as her clutching the necklace underneath her borrowed clothes. Levi noticed it and calls her name, then unveils the dark blue wing necklace exactly similar to hers. Petra stares in awe, and then feels Levi's hands, gently wiping her uncontrolled tears mixed with various emotions. Petra instantly wraps her arms around him, him doing the same, and cries.

"It was you? All this time, I always wonder who gave it to me, as this necklace always brings me some sort of unexplainable luck", Petra says between her cries. "So that's why… that's why I always felt complete at some point when I'm with you. That's why-"

"Ah", he says, glad that she easily caught on and remembers the necklace that connected them after a very long time. He then separates them a little and watches her quickly wipe her face, and give him a bright grateful smile. He smiles as well and kisses her lightly on her lips. "Do you re-"

Petra nods delightedly, proud that she recalls. "I remember, that kiss, wasn't my first… the first one was an accident… and the handkerchief… the boy calling me in my dream…" she smiles, feeling stupid for a bit, "…it was you. So that's why at that time… I… Levi, tha-"

Knowing her words, he stops her with another kiss and says, "Not yet, there's still more. Unfortunately the next ones… might break you. But don't worry, I won't leave you. I'll be here. So promise me that you won't retreat. Promise me that you'll trust me"

Understanding, she nods with a smiles and tells him to continue, and so he did. He wipes her tears as he retells her story Leynard told him. And just like what he warned her, this part is melancholic yet miraculous. He keeps a watchful eye on her and witnesses how she's becoming uncomfortable and terrified at the same time. He stops for a while and holds her hand as he calls her name to assure her. But just as what he made her promise, she insists him not to stop. Levi nods and continues, but this time he pulls her towards him in an embrace. Then after a while, he senses that she already remembers parts of it and so he stops talking.

It is quiet for a while, though Levi can feel Petra's uneasiness. But the silence did not last long; Petra tells the story of her past from what she remembers while Levi becomes the audience. She used different words, but same meaning from Leynard's. She knows the whole story, and even aware of her condition.

Petra retracts from Levi's hold and says, "I-I know… I-it's my fault, that's why…I-I repressed my memories. If I didn't tell them to go there, they wouldn't…. they would be here. They would be alive. You see… that's why… that's why it's my fault. If we didn't go there, we wouldn't be a part of that accident. It was me… I killed them… that's why I don't talk. I can't have fun and smile while they're… Levi, i-"

"Petra, stop blaming yourself. They brought you there to fulfill your wish because they want to see you happy. And you were happy when you saw the fishes aren't you? And that happiness is what they treasure the most. You are very important to them, that's why they want you to be happy. And so, don't keep it bottled up Petra. You have to let it go… and accept it. It's not your fault they died. Your mother protected you because she loves you; because she wants you to live, to be able to experience life, as well as your father. They don't blame you for their death, they died to save you. They brought you there to witness your bright smile as that gives them joy. They choose that, because they love you", Levi says, caressing her face then embraces her again.

"But if I didn't tell them to go there, they…"

"What happened is an accident. Nobody planed for that to happen. Nobody wished for it to happen. You want to go there because you want to see those sea creatures. And so it is not your fault. It's nobody's fault. So stop blaming yourself"

"But it..."

"Say, if I'm in danger or Leynard, or Hana, or Vince or any of your friends, and someone wants to shoot us in a place you promised to take us cause we want to go there and your there, what would you do?"

"I would… protect…"

"Why?"

"Because… because…" her eyes widen, and slowly tears began forming in her eyes and she quickly tightens her hold on Levi, which he did not mind.

"Would you want us, to blame ourselves?" he asks which she replies by lightly moving her head left and right, "Do you understand, Petra? People sacrifice because of love. They chose that to save the one they care about. And that's what your parents did. That's what you would do, what I will or what anyone will do, if they're loved one is danger. And like your reply, they don't want you to blame yourself as well. They want you to be happy and enjoy the second life granted to you".

Petra then closes her eyes as she takes in what Levi told her. He was right, maybe it isn't her fault. However, she feels guilty for their deaths. She understands now, but it would take a long time for her to fully grasp what he told her. But somehow she is grateful she survived, for if she didn't, Levi would have waited for nothing, and that would make her heart ache as well.

Levi did not let go of her for hours, gently stroking her hair, until he feels her calm down. As soon as her heart normalized, Levi slowly parts them and checks her state. Her face is puffy because of crying that he began caressing it, causing Petra to blush automatically.

She sniffs, as Levi touches her cheeks, and says, "Levi… thank you. I-"

"Don't worry about it", he says, still caressing her warm cheeks and observing her. "Are you… are you better now? You won't become quiet for a week like they say, will you?"

"They…?" she says, removing Levi's hand from her cheeks and holds it, then looks at him with a slight confusion.

"Your cousins. They know everything. They kept it for they know what will happen once you found out. Hana promised me, that day when she talked to me in you dressing room, to reveal the truth once you're ready. And so, I went to your cousin's house since you told me you want to know. They told me about your dreams as well. Those… are what you meant that time isn't it? Also, you're not angry at them, are you?"

Petra nods with a soft yes, grateful of how attentive, caring and sincere Levi is. And at the moment, she feels lucky, very very lucky. She feels very fortunate to have someone like Levi, who's always there and will never her side that she smiles sweetly at him and kisses him on his cheeks. But it's not just Levi, she is thankful towards her cousins and friends; they've been helping her so much as well. She wishes she can someday repay them or at least make them happy.

After answering his first question, she shakes her head left and right, saying, "No, I'm not. I don't think I have the right to be. They did the right thing. Also, I'm glad it was you who told me… and how the necklace you gave, became some sort of lifeline, it even tied us together". She takes out the necklace and gives him a pure smile. "The psychologist was right… Hana-san too… they both believe that the person who gave this can be a significant factor for my recovery. I guess Hana-san figured you'd be the best person to disclose the truth to me. It would take a while, but I think… I can manage now. I hope so"

"You will", he says as he kisses her forehead. "I will help you"

Again she nods with a blush, blossoming after being withered for a very long time. Finally, the void in her heart that was a barren dessert now became a flowery field. "I know you will, and I promise I will to do my best", she says, shyly kisses Levi on his lips. Then as if the *obliviate charm was broken, she recalls today isn't suppose to be her day. Again, she got swayed because of her unbeknownst past and Levi's willingness to give her remedy. But now that it returned, she has to make sure Levi will feel more special than what he made her feel.

Levi was about to kiss her again, this time he wants it deeper though. But before he could even lean towards her, Petra stands up and runs to the living room saying, "I have a surprise for you! So just wait here for a bit", leaving him feeling rejected and lonely in his room. However, his jubilant feeling overpowers his down spirit after witnessing her surpassing that quiet state he was warned about, making the corners of his mouth lift instead.

On the other side of the room, Petra keeps on searching for the card where she wrote her note on. She was planning to give it to him once he blows the candle on the cake she made. She searched the kitchen first, since she remembers writing it on his bar counter, but it is not there. So she goes back to his living room and is instantly frozen with what is sitting on his single couch.

"M-m-m-my L-L-Levi…" Petra stutters, speechless and bewildered at how it got in Levi's condo. She slowly walks towards it, but then, rapidly turns and heads to Levi. "Levi!" she calls as she stands at his doorway. "D-did my cousin... I mean did they… um… you know, the pillow", she says, cheeks reddened and embarrassed.

Levi was actually busy staring at the card Petra wrote, already anticipating the cake and spaghetti she made, but Petra's shout made him turn and raised an eyebrow at her. "Pillow?" he questions, trying to comprehend what she means. "Ah", he says, walking towards her with a smirk, making Petra blink in confusion and follows behind him. Levi goes to the pillow, takes it and shows it to her, his smirk still present. "I brought it here, I didn't know you like me that much. Say, do you always hug this?"

Petra bites her lips, feeling more embarrassed than before. Then she pouts and quickly takes the pillow from him and hugs it. "I was one of your fans, and this was a limited edition item… so… well…" can't take her flustered state; she hides herself on her pillow for a second to release her embarrassment, and then peeks at Levi.

Levi, amused at her and still feels triumphant of her recovery, unknowingly waves his hands at her while holding the card she was searching to let her know he's waiting for her.

"You-you've read it, already?" she says, feeling like a total failure for the surprise she wants to give him.

Realizing what she meant he looks at the card, then her saying, "Oh this? Yea, I've read it. Am I not supposed to read it?"

Petra then drops on the floor, dipping her head on her pillow. "Its suppose to be a surprise, but you caught me sleeping. Then you told me about my past, and then you comforted me. And I thought this could be the perfect chance to make you feel special, since that's what you made me feel. But I guess it's hopeless now. Sigh… I already failed to surprise you twice…" she says hiding her face on her pillow.

Levi smiles, moved by her appreciation, and then walks to where she sits on the floor. He kneels with one knee touching the spotless floor while the other one is raised. He pats her head and says, "Petra, I didn't say I've tasted it. You can still surprise me with its taste"

Petra looks up at him, and then faces the side, "What if you it's not to your taste? Then you'll just end up surprised because it's awful"

"You won't know unless you make me eat it", he says, tilting her head from her chin to face him. "Besides the lunch you bring is already a satisfaction"

She smiles demurely then passes him the pillow and excitedly serves the dish she prepared, while Levi sits with the pillows and watches from afar. After a few minutes the meal is laid on the table, waiting for him to devour it. Petra delightedly serves him the spaghetti and the cake with a juice on the side that she found on his fridge. Then she sits near him anticipating his response to her dish, specially made for him.

With her obvious excitement he did not expect, he gives in and takes a bite on her prepared meal. "Not bad", he said, after he swallowed the spaghetti.

She gives him a bright smile, and then urges him to taste the cake she baked, which he contentedly obliged. However, before she cuts it, she remembers the candle she hid and quickly takes out. She positions it on the cake, then lights it using some matchsticks she found. She tells him to blow it but make a wish first. And though he thinks it's childish, he does what he is told, finding this trait of hers enthralling.

Trying to think of anything he wants, his eyebrows furrows for a bit. "Petra, I don't think there's anything I could wish for at the moment. I already received my wish"

"Oh", she says, and then looks at him with curiosity. "I'm not trying to be noisy, but… can I know what it is?"

Levi chuckles lightly at her interest then looks at her with his piercing eyes, "Your happiness. For you to be able to surpass this obstacle is enough" then kisses her cheeks.

Petra's cheeks instantly redden at his words, especially after Levi kissed her, but shakes her head to compose herself. She reminds herself its Levi's day, not hers, and so she breathes in and serves him a slice of cake she's been wanting to hear his comment on.

"You made this?" he asks, even though he is aware she did, and then eats another more of it.

"Yup, is it good?" she asks, uneasy since it's her first time baking a cake.

Levi takes another piece with his fork, "Ah, the sweetness is just right, the texture too"

She giggles, causing Levi to smile sweetly out of his astonishment towards her quick mood changes. "I'm glad you like it!" she says cheerfully.

Levi then switches back to spaghetti, and then raises an eyebrow at her, whose gaze lingers on him. "Are you just going to watch me eat?"

"Eh? Oh um, then I shall eat with you", she says cheerfully, then serves herself her own share. "Also, like I said, thank you… I'm very grateful Levi. And I promise I would repay you someday…" she adds, before she takes her first bite, with an ethereal smile on her face.

Levi gave her the same smile and says, "Once everything is peaceful, I'll tell you how you can repay me. For now, let's eat before the spaghetti gets cold"

Petra's smile broadens, and then gives him a jolly nod.

They eat peacefully this time with a very pleasant atmosphere. She is elated Levi loves her cooking and hopes that she had made him feel special, while Levi is just content with the serene environment. While they eat, he mentions that everyone continued the party Hanji planned, which made Petra relieved and happy that they did. However, there is a slight disturbance his intuition alerts him that this is a calm before the storm.

After eating a delicious dinner, Levi volunteers to clean the plates but Petra insists on doing it since it's his birthday and to show her gratitude for allowing her to stay in his place. Though he keeps on hesitating, he decides to just let Petra handle it and ends up leaning on the counter beside her instead.

Petra hums as she washes the plates while Levi deliberates the turmoil in his head. "Petra, I don't want ruin this pleasant mood, but I want to inform about Tyler", he says, causing Petra to pause her humming and cleaning. Her attention focused on him, he continues, "Your cousins told me they know a person who has the exact name as your make-up artist. Unfortunately, that person is deceased… and according to Vince, he was the brother of a man named William, who is a close friend of his"

"William…" Petra says quietly and thought for a minute. "Oh! I also know one William. It's that guy I met when I came here at Arlert's Coffee. He works there with Vince… if I'm not mistaken, he might be the friend Vince is talking about, though I'm not sure if he's still there. But… somehow it's impossible, I mean… Tyler… he's not that kind of person. I know Hanji caught him using that computer, but… he might be saying the truth, that's why he's a bit nervous that day. He might just want to use the account to correct whatever the owner has written"

"Petra, why do you defend him?" Levi asks, looking at her with his piercing gaze. He is a bit annoyed and jealous, which at the same time does not understand why she continues standing up for that guy.

"Please don't misunderstand, Levi", Petra assures him, holding the necklace she now proudly wears. "Tyler is a nice guy. He is like an older brother to me, like Gunther, Erd and Auro. He's working hard and does his job well, not to mention his patience when I'm in that kind of month and I'm just picky. He's probably being framed. If he's that person, he should've harmed me a long time ago. He should've put poisons or some sort of toxicated powder on the make-ups that he used on me. But he didn't, he never did anything wrong to me. This is just so confusing… Tyler… I'm sure he's a nice guy… someone's just playing with all of us for unknown reason. And the name… maybe they just have the same surnames and coincidentally have the same names. I don't believe its Tyler… I actually feel bad for him. It must be hard going to work knowing that everyone talking behind your back". She then continues washing the plate while Levi stares at her.

"Still, I suggest you not to be close with him. Something is just amiss with him", he says, then removes the apron she wears and hangs it. As he does, he remembers the back full of Petra's clothes. He tells Petra he has forgotten something and goes to the living.

Curious, she follows him and sees him pick up a black stuffed back pack, then her pillow on the other couch. But before he reaches his room, Petra swiftly pulls her pillow and hugs it with the animated Levi facing her and a pout on her face.

Levi looks at her and playfully pokes her on red cheeks saying, "You know, because of that annoying pink-guy I almost forgotten about your clothes" then lightly swings the heavy bag he have.

"Clo-clothes?" she says, confused but suddenly realizes what he meant, "You mean?"

"Ah. I took them from your room"

"Y-you?"

"Ah. That's why I brought my look alike", he point at the pillow she hugs.

"That means you-"

"I don't think I needed help in packing clothes"

"Yes, but… Levi did you… um… did you at least let Hana… um… you know…" she says biting her tongue.

"Oh. Don't worry, you're taste isn't bad", he says with a smirk. "Black lace are sexy but white aren't bad at all. Besides you are my angel aren't you?"

Petra's face instantly turns as red as cherries and dashed towards him who easily dodges her attempt to get the bag. "Levi!"

* * *

As to what Levi told Petra's cousin, Petra stayed with him and ends up using his room for the meantime. However, even though Levi volunteered to sleep on the couch in his living room, Petra tells him that she trusts him enough to allow him to sleep together with her. And so they sleep together, with Levi hugging her and promises that he won't break the trust she have towards him.

After three days, Hanji calls them to have a brief meeting of what's happening since everyone is still on Christmas break. They all agree to hold the meeting on Arlert's Coffee since Leynard was allowed to manage it for the meantime while the owners go on a break. All went there at the time they assigned except for Petra who told Levi she was not ready to face them yet and needs just a few more days, though she was very much grateful and says she will definitely return the favor one day. But Levi still insisted her to come because of the same anxiety he felt the night before Christmas, telling her something will go wrong again. Petra however tells him he's just getting paranoid of what happened and not to worry because if she did go out she'll make sure to tell him where she is. Though he's filled with the same uneasiness, Petra's assurance makes him believe her words. And so, understanding her state, they commence the meeting without Petra.

* * *

Finally alone, she decides to give Tyler a call, feeling bad for all the accusations he's receiving. Upon the call, she found out that Tyler is feeling depressed because of the blames and can't help but pity him. Guilty for being the reason why he's blamed, she decides to ask him where he lives and pays him a visit, incognizant of the lunacy behind his deceitful mask. And as promised, she messaged Levi where she'll go, except, not the exact address.

She arrives around four in the afternoon, with homemade cupcakes, where Tyler greets him with his sunken aura. She serves him some cupcakes, hoping to enlighten the sorrow he is suffering from and asks worriedly about the wound on his head, which he says he bumped in the wall after getting intoxicated. She then made him coffee and brought it to the living room where he sits writing in his journal, still hoping she could enliven his sadness.

"Petra-chan, won't Levi-san be angry that you're here?" Tyler asks as he close the notebook and places it on his crossed legs. "I mean, he doesn't seem to like me that much isn't it?"

"Sigh… well, he's just jealous that's why", she giggles, then sips her coffee. "…and well, he just wants me safe, since the culprit is one of the staffs, but I'm pretty sure he and the rest don't mean to say those things. They're just puzzled, and I think whoever is the culprit wants us to go dizzy. So cheer up now okay?"

"I'll try… but…" he says, portraying a sad expression, "…Petra-chan, do you think I'm the bad guy? I know you say this to cheer me up, but… what do you think?"

"Hmm… I don't know… I'm really confused as well. I mean you were really nice to me, so… I'm not sure?" she says putting down the mug on the coffee table.

"But you doubt me isn't it?" he says, sounding disappointed then moves forward, uncrossing his legs and gets the coffee she made for him. However, this movement causes the journal to drop from his lap, which he did on purpose and pretended not to notice.

"Oh, your jour- Don't worry, I got it", Petra says, already picked up the journal and the picture that came from it. Petra, just like any other person, flips the picture causing her to stare at it for a while. There is a girl with a beautiful smile and long blonde hair in the ripped picture. Then she notices how she somehow resembles the girl's appearance and looks at Tyler, who is slyly smirking at her. "Tyler?" she says, fear building up in her system. But before she could even move away, Tyler pins her on the sofa with a psychotic smile and says, "Surprised? You really are quite an actress aren't you, Candy?"

He laughs feeling victorious of his plans while tightly holding Petra down as she struggles to break free. "It's futile! I caught you now! Ahahahaha!"

"Ty-ler- I don't- Ty- please-", she says, bewildered and terrified, as tries her best to get her hands off from his grasp.

"Shall I remind you?" he says, having the same insanely eccentric appearance, "Candy, you told my brother to call you Candy cause your sweet and nice… but then what did you do? YOU KILLED HIM! And now you're PETRA, THE SWEET ANGEL?! Hahaha STOP FUCKING WITH ME, FRANCHESKA! Hahahha Didn't I tell you to watch your back? Hhahahahaha Didn't your idiotic lover warned you? Hahahaha you are really something aren't you?" He then examines her face and laughs in disbelief , seeing the fear in her eyes. He leans in, breathing in her scent and brushing his lips on her neck, "What's wrong Candy? Aren't you used to this anymore?"

"Tyler!" she screams, tears starting to pour out of eyes, as she continues struggling to break his firm grasp. "STOP! HELP! PLEASE!"

"Such scent", he smirks, "I wonder how much that Levi paid for this perfume? Hahaha Such a VIXEN YOU ARE! YOU TOYED WITH MY BROTHER AND NOW YOU'LL TOY WITH A CELEBRITY?! ANGEL?! ANGEL?! Hahahahaha YOU, A BITCH?! AN ANGEL?! We'll see what they think if they see how dirty you are!"

"LEVI!"

* * *

Hanji, Mike, Petra's cousin, Squad41 aside from Petra, sits and stands in the vicinity of Arlert's coffee after closing it early for the meeting. They arrived one by one, and as soon as everyone is already present, Hanji initiated their conference.

"So you mean to say there is a chance for the person who tried to kill Petra to be Tyler?" Erd says, sitting on a table beside Levi and Gunther.

Hanji nods, "According what Erwin found out in the investigation and thesecret interrogation with some staffs, the car that was used was reported to be stolen and belongs to one of our staffs. She says her car has been missing the night before Christmas. She went back for a bit that night after everyone cleaned up to double check that everything was in proper order. And when she returned her car was gone. Then next night, it was found slammed in a post. According to some staffs that saw Tyler during the office party we had, he left early saying he needs to make her 8 year old niece beautiful as he promised he would do for their family gathering. However, Auro's make-up artists, Lydia, say he has no family relatives and lives alone. And it was that time; one of the janitors saw him from afar, walking back and forth in the outdoor parking lot and looks as if he was mumbling to himself. The janitor told Erwin this yesterday, after hearing the rumors about Tyler from Lydia. Which is why, Tyler and the person who tried to Petra can be the same person. And now, I apologize for forgetting the most obvious option we could've checked, we have to wait a bit for the results from the CCTV camera's Dita has been checking since yesterday evening"

"Tch", Levi scowls, annoyed that he had forgotten such a thing as well.

"Also, another thing you should add, Dita messaged me this morning that Tyler emailed Erwin his resignation letter, saying he feels uncomfortable working in a tight atmosphere", Mike says sitting beside Hanji on the same table.

Everyone then became quiet for a while, decoding all the information they have gathered. Hana already informed Hanji about their speculation towards Tyler's name during Christmas, while Hanji shared it to everyone, a few moments before she told them about the car. However Levi, having the keenest sense quickly perceives Vince's sudden change in aura.

"Oi, Vince, mind spilling the reason behind that petrified expression?" Levi says, sounding like his usual self, though inside he's already itching to call Petra because of the message he received thirty minutes ago.

"Eh?" he says, his mind going back to reality, after his realization with a mixture of doubt. "Well, it's just… I've been trying to contact William after we told Levi what we've found, and somehow I can't. William, after the summer when we brought Petra here in Zato, resigned from here. He used to work here with us in Arlert's Coffee. But then he… sort of changed…"

Leynard quickly catches up to what Vince meant, instantly got the same expression as him. "He was staring at her that day. When I picked up Petra-chan, I brought her in Arlert's Coffee to pick up Vince. And he stared at her… but praised her beauty"

Everyone instantly focused their attention to their story and began analyzing the whole situation in their heads, as they urge them to continue. Levi on the other hand, is already abundant of anxious thoughts about Petra's whereabouts because of her message and regrets why he did not force her to come instead.

"Shit!" Vince suddenly says, "I'm really sorry! If I knew I should've-"

"Know what?!" Levi says, his anger and irritation evident, though he tries to control himself. "Just say it already"

"That day when we brought Petra and the following days, I kept bragging about Petra entering Starlight Entertainment, and that's probably the reason why he left, and-", Vince says, getting anxious like everyone.

"… The numbers on the username, is the death of William's brother", Leynard continues, his fists tightly closed.

"William02142005", Hanji says, finally grasping what they have revealed, "William Edmodts, the brother of the deceased Tyler Edmondts, who died on-"

"February 14, 2005, shit!" Levi says, jolting out of his seat and heads directly to the parking lot, while the rest follows looking puzzled than before and bombards him with questions.

"Petra's there!" he says, his composed façade shattered, "She went there! I'm sure she is!"

"What the hell are you saying?!" Hana says who follows behind like others.

Levi halts and faces them, "Petra messaged me thirty minutes ago saying that she's going to a friend's house to cheer him up. HIM, meaning Tyler. Who else is there who has problems and is like a brother to her, like what she claims?"

"Oh my fucki- Didn't you said you left her in your condo?!" Vince says, walking up to Levi, but was stopped by Gunther and Auro, while Hana and Leynard tries to clam the both of them.

Meanwhile with all the commotion, Hanji receives a call from Erwin then shouts, "CONIRMED! THEY ARE ONE PERSON! AND WHEREVER THEY ARE NOW, PETRA IS IN DANGER! SO ENOUGH OF THIS AND LET'S ROLL TO WHEREVER THEY ARE!"

"William's house! I know where it is. We'll go there first!" Vince says, already panicking as he enters the van Mike brought, that Hanji suggested because of the weird feeling she has.

"Mike-" Hanji says, trying to tell him to contact Erwin as well as the police.

"Already on it", he says understanding what she means and dials Erwin first.

Mike, Hanji, Hana, Vince, Auro and Gunther uses the van Mike brought while Leynard, Levi and Erd uses Leynard's car, and leaves the car each of them has in Arlert's Coffee parking lot. All of them, at this point is very uneasy, especially Levi who keeps on glaring the whole time on their way to Tyler's place. Erd and Gunther became the messenger of the two parties and alert everyone on the car they are in. After almost thirty-five minutes, they finally arrive on Tyler's lair and dashed inside it as they hear chaos inside, Levi being the first one.

Levi swiftly climbs over the gate, along with the other males, but goes straight to its door and kicks it open. As soon as the door gives in, Levi's hearing instantly brings him to where the uproar is coming from. Instantly the sight before him darkens his field of vision, and walks towards the lunatic behind the mess they are in, who is unaware of his and the other's presence. Petra however, saw him as the side of her head hit the edge of a wall column, after Tyler pull the cord her ankle got stuck in and slices her white blouse from her back. The hit was a bit hard that blood instantly came out of it, staining the beige wall. Notwithstanding the sight, especially by how the culprit laughs joyously and shouts insults to Petra, he punches him hard on his face and makes sure his knuckle wrecks his lovely cheek bones. He was about to give him another taste of his furry, but Vince and Hana replaces him by immediately lashing out their rage, giving Tyler tons of strikes Erd, Gunther and Auro was left to stand by.

Meanwhile, Hanji and Auro went straight towards Petra who is sitting beside a wall and was thankful she was conscious. Hanji tends her bloodied head and Auro communicates with her non-stop, while Leynard and Mike alert 911 of the incident. However, sensing the dumbfounded state of Levi, she forces her way towards him no matter how Hanji or Auro intercept her attempts.

Levi stands and watches Tyler pummeled by Hana as Vince was stopped by Gunther, who thinks just Hana is enough, seeing Tyler only laughs hysterically while continuously babbles like a lunatic who escaped from rehab. However, Levi's darkened soul is enlightened after feeling a warm hand touched his. Levi quickly looks at the person, his eyes widening, and promptly set his attention towards a disheveled and bloodied Petra.

In a flash, Levi becomes aware of the wounds she received and takes off his coat to cover her exposed skin. Upon doing so, he discovers the cut on her back which Tyler did minutes ago, causing him to curse for arriving late. He didn't give much attention on her back wound but focuses on the right side of her head. He is at ease that the impact did not damage her skull, for if it did he'll make sure Tyler dies by his hands. He then presses his handkerchief to stop the bleeding and gently leans her to him. He also keeps talking to her so she won't go unconscious.

Soon the police, media and medics arrives and takes charge of the scene. Some police calms down a raging Hana and Vince, the medics takes hold of Petra with Levi by her side, the rest explains the occurrence towards the police and the media, while Tyler is being dragged out of his house. However, before they could all exit the house Tyler accidentally manages to escape the police holding him, stealing the knife that was taken from him, and directly attacks the nearest person towards Petra.

Though her body is weak from the incident, witnessing Tyler's sudden attack caused her to grab Levi's arm tightly, alerting him of the danger but still ends up bloody.

* * *

*him – I mean the best friend of William's brother.

*obliviate charm – is a charm in Harry Potter that makes someone forgets something.I got this word from IU's song Obliviate and got curious so I searched it ^_^

I purposely put very less movements in the beginning so you guys can imagine it yourself. Well… cause that's what my teacher told me when I was in that class. I mean… let the readers mind visualize it… something like that. Hopefully this chap is okay ^_^

I actually tried acting it out, lol! ;)

Well, next chap might be the last chap. ^_^

Tell me what you guys think? :)

~aLeX ;)


	14. Chapter 13: Promised Fulfilled

Last chapter for this story! ^_^

Sorry it took a while.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, the follows and the favorites, and to everyone who continuously read this fic i created! Hopefully I didn't miss any unanswered question and that this is a not so bad story ^_^

Again, arigattou gozaimasu! :D

_Italic – past_

**Bold - Lyrics**

Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. Cause if it does, Petra wont die, and those who are like Annie or is on the other side, will be redeemed and everyone will have a happy ending. ^_^ -yes i just copy n' paste this. ;P cause well... it'll just be same thing even if i change words :)

* * *

Chapter 11: Promised Fulfilled

Year 2013, Winter

Levi sits exactly in front of the door where Petra is being operated and checked for any other injuries. His arms are crossed on his chest, one of his legs resting on top of the other, while his eyes burn a hole through the door because of his glued intense stare. Everyone is anxiously waiting for the results but Levi's uneasiness overpowers theirs that they try talking to him, which is futile. And since they are famous celebrities, news like this goes viral immediately; reporters are already flocking in the hospital some of them have no choice but to give their statement just to satisfy their hunger for gossips. Most of them want to have a word with Levi or Petra's cousin, but Hanji and Erwin prevents the media to let them breathe first after what just occurred, especially the aura Levi gives off. And just as how his stare is unmoving, his mind silences all the commotion at the moment, recalling the incident that worsened Petra's condition.

_Levi feels the danger that approaches behind him because of the clamor, though his mind only focuses on Petra's welfare. But sensing Petra's worry because of her sudden grab on his arm, shatters his focus, becoming aware of how dangerous he's position is. However, before he could even discern and defend, Petra bolts out of the stretcher and uses her body to shield him from the blow directed to him. So instead of him, she ends up stabbed by the same knife that cut her clothe from the back, only this time it went inside her._

Up until now from the incident moments ago, he could feel his dumbfounded expression when Petra shielded him and fainted from shock. Everything happened so fast at that time, and the next thing he knew he's here waiting for the doctor or nurse to tell them the news. The rage he feels towards William is unyielding and deep, though shallow at the moment because of Petra's state. His hands are still stained with her blood while he keeps all her belongings together and wears her wing necklace together with his. The paramedic assured him though that her condition does not look severe as they thought, though she might need to stay a bit to rest and for some regular checkups.

After hours of waiting, with only few reporters alive on the scene ahead, the doctor came out with an amiable smile and deliver them good news. She ushers Petra's family with Levi in his office, while Hanji volunteers to block the reporters, along with the other Squad41, Mike and Erwin.

"Do not worry", she says as everyone gathers around her, especially Levi who is the first person to stand. "Petra-san isn't as hurt as what we thought. She did not receive any brain damage nor punctured any internal organ, despite the cut she received. We already stitched her wounds and bandaged her, though her wounds might reopen if she keeps moving. For now, all she needs is rest to recover. For the meantime, I want her to stay here for at least two weeks for some check-ups so she wouldn't have to travel from home to hospital".

"Can we see her?" Levi asks impatiently, still holding Petra's things, making Petra's cousin look at him. They too want to see their cousin and hopes that the doctor would allow them to at least have a glimpse of her.

"Well as long as all of you won't wake her, then I would allow it", she says compassionately.

* * *

Petra stands in the middle of an infinite crystal clear ocean surrounded by a thick mist, the farther areas appearing like a limitless white space. She sees her reflection wearing a strapless white mid-length dress with white crown of flowers on top of her head. She looks around, as if searching for something, hopping to witness something bizarre to pop out of the fog surrounding the whole area. She takes a few steps forward but halts after hearing the voice of a man he swore never again to forget.

"Petra…" he calls, causing her to turn and faces him. He walks towards her, wearing a black formal suite with a white cravat, and extends his hand to reach her face. He caresses her cheeks gently, as she looks at him innocently and says, "Petra, are you leaving again?"

"Heichou…" she says softly, though oblivious why she called him that.

"Don't leave, Petra. Stay with me..." he pleads holding her hand with his free one. "…I order you to stay"

Petra lightheartedly giggles with tears forming in the corner of her eyes making him furrow his brows briefly. "Of course I'll stay. Why would I leave?" she says, and then smiles chastely at him.

Levi smiles then pull her in an embrace. "Promise me".

"I promise", she says, without any second thoughts.

He then looks at her sincerely with a genuine smile. "Then, welcome back…" he says as he leans to give her a pure kiss, which she accepted wholeheartedly. He deepens the kiss, asking for entrance she allowed instantly, while she hold onto his arms. Then as they kiss continuously, she feels a gush of wind and light from above that pushes away the thick mist, revealing a lush forest filled with pink trees, colorful flowers and, green grass and bushes. And though her eyes were closed during the whole kiss, the marvelous sight was clearly visible to her, which really did not matter to her. The only thing important was their shared sweet pure kiss.

She flutters her eyes slowly as a bright light shines on her face, waking her up from a realistic dream. She touches her lips, the kiss lingering, as she becomes aware of where she is. Her eyes quickly notice the man whose head rests on top of his arms while his arms are on the bed she lies in. She feels her heart warming up, followed by a loving smile.

* * *

Levi opens his eyes and witnesses himself surrounded by an eternal darkness. He sees nothing but pitch-black vast emptiness except for himself. He assumes he is walking on a huge puddle as every step he makes creates a dripping sound, the only thing he hears. Though when he looked down, he sees a reflection of himself wearing a black formal suite with a white cravat. He continuous walking aimlessly, until his sight caught a glowing light not too far from him. He runs towards it but slows down as he realize it isn't a light but an angel, who he would always recognize no matter what, with or without wings. The angel seem to notice his presence, since she peeks at him with a faint blush on her face, then looks at where she is looking with lighthearted giggles that echoes throughout the dark abyss.

"Petra..." he calls softly, stretching his hand to tap her shoulders, but hesitates because of his confusion.

Noticing it, she faces him with the same glowing smile she has when they were young and grabs his warm hands. She did not speak but converse through smiles, which he trusts without a doubt. And so, they walk, with her leading him towards the unknown place none of them is conscious of.

"Heichou, thank you", Petra says with a bright smile on her face as they walk hand in hand.

Levi then stares at her with a slight smile, though confusion surges again in his mind. Sensing it again, she stops and walks in front of him, looking at him with a worried face.

"What's wrong, Levi-heichou?" she asks, curious, hoping she could ease what is bothering him.

"Nothing… just… you…" he says, with his eyebrows knotting while his hands hesitantly touches her white glowing wings.

"Oh!" she giggles, "I won't leave, I came back for you. You've waited a long time isn't it?"

"Ah", he agrees thinking that it's because of her forgetting him for a long time.

Petra then embraces him, seeing through his very calm façade. "Thank you, Levi-heichou…" she says as she hugs him, and then looks at his piercing blue eyes that hide his kindness. "…for everything… for keeping the promise… This time, they vowed they won't separate us so…" she says, then shyly gives him a chaste light kiss. However Levi swiftly pulls her again to continue it, forcing her mouth to open, which she did willingly. Their kiss continuous as the darkness evaporates slowly, revealing a breathtaking scene, though his eyes are shut.

Soon, the whole place enlightens, so bright he have no choice but to slowly open his eyes and feels someone gently brushing his hair. He contemplates his surroundings briefly then turns his face towards the said person, only to witness the same angel he saw moments ago. He was awestricken at how ethereal she appears; with the perfect gleam of sunlight, her white clothing, her affectionate smile and her loving aura. He literally got enthralled, staring at her with his mouth agape; until she broke the spell with her heartily giggle, accompanied by a sweet good morning greeting.

* * *

Two days passes, and with Levi being Petra's personal nurse, she is now able to at least sit down. Everyone does visit her constantly and even agrees to spend their New Year in the Hospital, in which they plan to host a special event for all patients of the hospital. The hospital's director excitedly approved of their idea, thinking how it would enliven the sorrow some patience has because of their illness and even volunteered to help for the event. Those who are working that day, patients who are willing to help for the preparation along with their guardians, merrily cooperated to help with the preparation for the night's celebration while those who can't cheer them on.

Though Petra wants to help so badly, because of her condition, she was not able to and ends up sitting in her hospital bed patiently waiting to be called out to watch the event. Levi strictly prohibits her to move too much, which is why he always carries her and places her on a wheelchair, and declares he should be the only person who pushes her and takes care of her. Vince however, is irritated with his self-proclaimed rules and appears to be a very over-protective older brother, making Hana and Leynard calm him down through ice creams. Nevertheless knowing Levi's character, all of them have no choice but follow his orders, not that they mind with the exception Vince. They know Levi would do anything to keep Petra safe, which is why they permitted him to be in charge of Petra as she recovers. He stayed with her the whole time and continuously checks any signs of trauma she might have, which he is thankful she did not have.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Levi asks for the thousandth time, making Petra giggle at his anxiousness, though she appreciates his care.

"Don't worry Levi", Petra assures him with a glowing smile, he knows is real. "I think I'm better than before, but of course I still need to recuperate a bit from my past"

"That's good to know", he says as he sits beside her on the bed with his arms crossed.

"What happened was my choice…" she adds, "…and a mistake I have committed. And now, I have learned my lesson. And I promise never to repeat it again". She smiles at him while he looks at her with his usual façade to masks his kindness only visible to few people, especially her. She shyly kisses his lips and continues, "Also, don't blame yourself Levi. Like I said, those were my choice, like what my parents choose. I believed Tyler is a good man, and wants nothing but help a friend, who is like a brother, to overcome the accusations he's receiving. But I was wrong though. It turns out you can't judge a person by what they seem to appear…"

"…Everyone wears a mask to hide what they are trying to outlive or…" he continues her words, tucking stands of her caramel locks, "… they hide it to unveil it only to specific people"

"And maybe, to protect themselves", Petra added with a wink, causing Levi to chuckle.

"Petra, I'm proud of you", Levi says, leaning towards her as he angles her face, both anticipating the contact their lips are about to make.

4 inches…

10 centimeters…

5 milimeters…

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTIES!" Hanji shouts enthusiastically, opening Petra's door and holding a basket of tangerines and some snacks at the same, while the others excitedly stands behind her and hopes they have surprised her with Hanji's loudness. However they are the ones who got taken aback.

"Um… are we interrupting something…" Hanji says sounding oblivious though the scene is very obvious.

"Ahehehe… of course not!" Petra says abruptly, quickly pushing Levi a bit, causing him to scowl in annoyance.

"Ah, I see! Then-", Hanji says then enters Petra's room with a bright smile, but was gently pushed aside by an irritated Vince.

"Oh hell no!" Vince shouts, protective of Petra though he admits to trust Levi a bit than before. He walks to them, with the intention of separating them, but ends up having a death glaring contest with Levi since he instantly hugs Petra, while the rest laughs at their sudden childishness.

Hanji then tells her how tiring yesterday was with all the reporters bombarding them with ongoing questions, while the rest nods in agreement as they place the tangerines and snacks on the table, saying it can bring abundant joy and start the year sweetly.

"By the way there's a good news I have to announce!" she says, her eyes thrilled, "I'm a month pregnant!"

"Really?!" Petra says delightedly.

"Yup! I just used a test a few days ago and visited the doctor, and it's positive" Hanji says cheerfully. "By the way, Petra-chan, I was wondering… when are you and Levi gonna get married?" she asks, still full of joy while eating her ice cream, though curious to know her answer.

"Several years from now", Vince answers, before a blushing Petra and Levi give their statement, between each spoonful of ice cream he eats after Hana gave it to him.

"Ah… well… it's still a bit early for that", Petra says with rosy cheeks, feeling Levi's eyes on her.

"Yes, you are quite young, my bad", Hanji replies with a giggle, poking Petra's red cheeks, then turns her attention towards Hana who sitting across from Vince. "Well then, maybe yours and my little one will do"

Hana chokes on her drink, quickly catching what she meant. "Hanji-san, I'm not yet married. And I don't plan to for at least two more years; I still want to enjoy my freedom for a while".

Hanji waves her hands, "Oh, that's okay sweetheart! I'm pretty sure this little boy inside of me can wait" she giggles as she gently places her hands on her belly.

Everyone gives a Hanji a warm smile and congratulations after hearing the good news she brought, though she asks everyone to keep it a secret from Erwin as she wants to surprise him later during the celebration of New Year.

After the break they had, the group went back to their assigned tasks, which lasted for few hours, and then began the special party everyone worked hard on. Erwin and Levi's parents came at the same time and right during the performance Squad41 prepared. And while they perform, Petra's cousins handled the catering, with a little help from Levi's parents who were experts on it. Leynard however, proudly did his job on his own as he is an experienced barista in Arlert's Coffee, which amazes all of the patients with the cute designs on their hot drinks.

Meanwhile Erwin heads to the table where Mike, Petra and Hanji sat and got a bit startled, and moved at the same time, seeing his wife feed a toddler on her lap while being surrounded by little kids like Petra. And so, his eyes searches Levi, wondering if he is witnessing the beautiful sight he is seeing. Within seconds, he caught sight of him, already smiling with the same expression as him, staring at Petra. Somehow, though he is not Levi's father, he can't help but chuckle lightly and thought of how proud he is of Levi being a sincere man at a young age. After that, he decides to continue on his way towards the table he's headed and join the fun party before the New Year.

Squad41 presents the dance they practiced for their first album, sing some of the songs in their album and tell the hidden story in each song in it. Petra though she is on a wheel chair, sings a famous song so everyone can sing with her, including the children, which they all did. After all performances, they began the feast, eating together with a very pleasant atmosphere.

As the time nears twelve, everyone steps outside to see the fireworks, which already began. Some goes in front of the hospital while others on the rooftop. Everyone's attention quickly focuses on the beautiful lights illuminating the dark sky and became even more amaze when the clock strikes twelve. Petra's group of friends and family, along with some hospital staffs and the guardians of the patients, brought simple firecrackers like those *sticks that glows like fireworks when lighted and can be used by everyone, which they have given out to some patients, staffs or guardians. And while the rest is busy staring at the spectacle above Hanji tells Erwin the special belated present she has, which results him hugging her and tenderly touches her womb.

Because of Levi's assistance, though Petra's still recovering, she managed to go to the rooftop as well. Levi dressed her up warmly and pushed her wheel chair, but after a while he carried and sits her on an empty mat they laid out during the preparation. Levi actually want to spend some alone time with her while they watch the fireworks display, however, the children who got close to Petra instantly joined them when one of them saw Petra. He did not really became annoyed, since he likes watching Petra play with kids, which is why he ends up cuddling with her and the children surrounding them. And like him, Petra can't help but to adore and giggle at Levi, whenever the children asks him random question he doesn't know how to answer.

After the wonderful night, the patients returns to their rooms with their guardians, while the rest returns home, and sleep with a satisfied aura. Petra's group, along with her cousin also went home while dragging an irritated Vince who is very protective of her. And as said, Levi stayed with Petra, and even slept beside her because of her persistence saying she feels so bad seeing him sleep uncomfortable in a chair. And so as careful as possible, he lies down and helps her move to the side to give him space, then securely places an arm around her. Petra gives him a sweet peck, combined with a light giggle, which Levi replies by giving her soft butterfly kisses on her neck to ear, whispering good night and sweet dream. Petra, as what Levi expects, instantly turned red and even tried to hide her face under the blanket if he did not grab on it. And so, she pouts and looks to the other side, since she can't turn around because of her healing wounds. Levi let her be, knowing that she'll calm down soon once she knows he's asleep, and so he pretends to be, but still continues his affections by leaning his head towards her neck. Feeling his warm breath, she bites her lips and stiffens a bit. However, like what Levi thought, she relaxes again and faces his sleeping face. She smiles at him, and says, "Sweet dreams, my loving prince"

* * *

Year 2014, Winter - Summer

As promised, two weeks after staying in the hospital, Petra is given her release form. However, after witnessing Levi's devotion, how capable he is of taking care of her, and how trustworthy he is, she bashfully announces she wants to live in with him. Hanji instantly became ecstatic, Squad41 with Mike is a bit surprised, while Hana and Leynard chains Vince on his seat. Even Levi was surprised about it, though feels touched by how she sees him.

They stop for a while at Leynard's place to think of the decision of what Petra declared, though they know Petra already made up her mind. All of them know Hanji's very much into it and so as Hana, leaving Leynard, Vince, Mike, and Squad41 to think of their decision. To them, Petra is like their little sister, since she is the youngest in their group, which is why they always think of her welfare. However, deliberating her reasons and what Levi demonstrated during Petra's distress, they end up permitting Petra to do so and ask Levi's opinion on it. And as what everyone expects, he isn't against it and promises to take care of her and not to touch her, Vince added. And so, after three days, Petra moves in with Levi, and got his bed she rejected.

Levi raises an eyebrow, "Petra, I'll be fine in the sleeping bag until the other bed is delivered"

"Levi, you don't-", she bites her lips, wondering if she should say it or not, but decides to just say it. "I'm already used to sleeping beside you", she admits, instantly turning red then hides on her Levi-pillow as she sits on his bed.

"I see", he says with a smirk, then climbs the bed, wraps his arms around her and pulls her gently on the mattress so their lying down entwined with each other. "You're actually right. I think I might end up climbing the bed anyways. By the way Petra, what perfume do you use?"

"Eh?" peeks from her pillow, "D-do I smell b-bad?"

"No…just your scent… it's tempting…" he says, burying his face on her caramel hair.

"L-Levi!" she says, quickly sitting up after hearing his tease.

Levi sits as well and kisses her on her temple saying, "You're really amusing Petra, do you know that? Also, I promised I won't touch you yet, so I won't… but… soon, maybe…" He smirks, watching her get shy by hiding her face on the pillow again. Then he stands and stretches a bit, then brings her luggage in the bedroom, soon to be called "theirs". "By the way, Erwin told me to remind you that you'll be given three months off because of your wounds, to make sure none will reopen when you start practicing again the group's next MV".

Though he's really glad she's not traumatized and easily got back on her normal self, he just wants to make sure that she's really fine. And so, after placing her luggage near the closest, he joins Petra on the bed and uncovers her blushing face. He looks directly at her, causing her to notice the quick change of atmosphere.

"Petra, I know I've been asking this to you for a millionth time, and you're probably tired of hearing it", he says sincerely, "You're very easy to read, but I just want to make sure you're really fine. I trust you the way you trust me, but I know how you are very selfless. So, are you sure you're not bothered by anything? Is that really the only thing he tried doing?"

"Yes", she says as honest and firmly as she can. "He just tried kissing me and taking off my clothes, but I keep prying his hands off which is why I ran and got my ankle tangled in a cord when you came. By that time, he got the knife already so… well you know what happened… Trust me Levi; he wasn't able to kiss me, well, just on the neck cause I keep avoiding his face… And yes, I was afraid but… it was different from what I experienced with my parents. This time for sure it was my fault. It is my choice, I told you before… and I don't know… but I'm not… though, if he did more than that, I'll be scarred for sure... Somehow… it's just, I felt that you'll come".

Seeing truth in her voice and the determination to prove that she's alright, he kisses her on her head and embraces her saying, "Good. I'm glad. And that kiss you said, I'll make sure to erase it"

* * *

Three months passed very quickly than what Petra thought. At first she stayed Levi's condo, cooked food for him and does the cleanings. But then she got bored, so instead of doing the routines, she became Levi's assistant by following him through his schedules. Levi didn't really mind, as long as she does not strain herself. She even brings snacks for the group and cakes for the soon-to-be-mother, who she makes sure to spend some time with.

In between those months, Petra and the whole group who were present during the disastrous incident were called in to hear the story behind the criminal and to discern their reason why they have placed him in a mental institution, though assures them he is under surveillance by the assigned guards. After listening to William's story, most of them actually ended up pitying the man, especially Petra. The investigators showed them the picture Petra saw, that she told them after her discharge from the hospital.

With first glance, all of them instantly agreed how the girl resembles Petra very much, though when examined closely one would know the differences. They have similar glowing smile, the same shape of face and same body type. However, their hair and eyes are quite different. Petra's hair color was darker blonde, like caramel, while hers was really light. As for the eyes, she has green while Petra's hazel. The police also explained that she now is married to a business man, though has no children, causing everyone to pity the man she married and other men she used.

Petra and Levi decided to visit Tyler's grave, as told by the police, exactly after the brief meeting they had with the police and investigators. She asked him secretly to go there, with just them, since she does not want to bother the rest as it was a busy day for most of them who was studying and in the middle of finishing some projects, like Hanji. Understanding, Levi took her there and searched for the tombstone.

"That's why he wants to kill me", Petra said as she place a bouquet on the tombstone of William's brother. "Cause I look like the person that caused the death of his brother…"

"Ah", Levi said, standing behind her.

"He loves his brother dearly, the only person he considered his family", she said, full of compassion towards the unfortunate events that occurred to the brothers. "That's why he wanted revenge. That's why he wanted justice"

"Don't mix justice from revenge", Levi said, staring beyond the graveyard, while Petra stands and holds his hand. "Revenge won't do you any good, Petra, it will only cause harm and might lead to your own downfall; it's like digging your own grave. Revenge won't bring the person you love from the dead or change the past, so there's no point in it. Justice is a different matter. Justice is when the truth is revealed and the person at fault is to be punished according to the law. However in cases like this, it is not him who should give justice as a form of revenge, but the person up there, the one who created us. The person, who had caused his brother's death, will receive her own punishment not according to our law, but according to the heaven's law. It is said that an eye for an eye, and so the consequence for what she did will be served to her as well"

"But why would she do such a thing I mean, why would you want to hurt someone", she asked, looking at Levi who also looked at her.

"She must've had her own reasons then, or maybe his brother has done something bad in the past", Levi explained, tucking some of her hair behind her ears as the breeze blows gently at them. "Everything is connected, one way or the other. Everything that happens has its own reasons and origins. No one is perfect; however, we should be cautious of our every move, as regret is just around the corner"

Petra gave him a kind smile, then was lead by Levi to the car and headed back to their condo, aware of her melancholy from what they have gained. Thankfully after few days, her sunny side returned from the town of sorrow and went back to normal.

On the month of her birthday, the whole group prepared a surprise party for her for her becoming an adult, which was a success. She was surprised by it since she was down hearing that her birthday was the death of William brother and the birthday of "the Snake", as to what they call her, and really made her day. Hanji, who was four months pregnant at that moment, gave a short speech regarding the issue, which swayed her and made her cry a bit. She tells her that she shouldn't feel bad because of it, as she is not the cruel woman who caused that person's death, but a woman who is the exact opposite of her; a very sweet, kind and affectionate angel. And his death can also be seen positively: he is free now, he somewhere where there is happiness, where finally he has found the love he was searching for. She also reminded her that today is her special day, so she should be happy and think of herself instead of lamenting on the day she was born. And with that, she gave her a warm hug and gave everyone a genuine thank you, then announces that they are right, and so she set aside those thoughts and enjoyed herself on her day.

After those three months, finally she began practicing with her group members for their next album. Though at first Levi trained her again, as her body needs to adjust and be in tone for dancing. Like before they recorded their songs as a group, except for one where they were told to practice their routines first while Levi records by himself. Petra did not became suspicious of it at first, though after finishing the MV, releasing it to the public and rehearsing for L Music , she can't help but find something is amiss.

After each practice for the stage performance, Levi takes her home then goes back again saying there is a special performance he was chosen to do and is not allowed to reveal it even to her, causing her to find it weird though he assured her that there is nothing she should worry about. However, her curiosity keeps bugging her and asked their make-up artists, including Hanji, but told her it is top secret and only chosen people are allowed to know until the showcase. She even tried seducing Levi to make him spill it by initiating kisses but stops him when he kisses back and attacks her neck to shoulders, and even considers offering herself to him just to know it. Yes, she was desperate for all Squad41 members are in it except from her, and Mike does not allow her to see their individual schedules like before, even Erwin or Hanji does not say anything about it as well. And at some point, her intuition tells her it's about her, since she feels left out from the special performance they are chosen to do, and her birthday is already done.

Finally, the day for the showcase arrives. Like before, new groups or solo artists began first, and then followed by those who are more experienced. They are all given their number for the performance, which confuses Petra, as there is no special performance written in the order. She tries asking about it but is told not to worry and that she'll be overjoyed about it, causing her to become more inquisitive no matter how she tries to vanquish her random guesses.

Sooner than expected, their number is called, however, only Petra came to go to her position and is already panicking where the others are. Then before she could even ask another staff, the stage light opens, and she ends up frozen in the middle for a second. Then an unknown music starts playing, making her word out her bewilderment to the staffs that gives her smiles and giggles. She was about to apologize to everyone, but then the crowd goes wild as Gunther enters the stage from the other side and began singing. Then, one by one her fellow members appear as well, singing the same song she is not aware of.

...

...

**Gunther:** **Hello, My darling**

**Do you remember me?**

**Do you recall our encounter,**

**The beginning of our memory?**

**The first spark that brought the flames,**

**The bullets meant for you and me**

**But turns out they aren't bullets,**

**They're cupid's arrow to unite **

**This never ending battle.**

**...**

**...**

**Auro: And then, because of fate**

**Our destiny collided.**

**The universe**

**Brought us back together.**

**And now don't you see**

**We're supposed to be with each other.**

**…**

**...**

**Chorus:**

**Erd: There is nothing, I wouldn't do**

** Your pretty face, your beautiful soul **

** Nothing can compare to who you are,**

** What you mean to me.**

** You're the one, I am waiting for**

** I'll buy you thousand gifts to hear your yes.**

** So accept this ring I bought,**

** Symbolizing my love for you.**

**….**

**...**

**Levi: Inevitable misfortunes**

** The trials that we faced**

** The obstacles surrounding us,**

**A new journey for us to take.**

**With the two of us together,**

**You know how we can win.**

**I'll always have your back **

**Or I can be your knight**

**I promise,**

**I'll be right by your side.**

**...**

**...**

**Auro: I was, in the dark**

**You brought me back to light.**

**The masquerade,**

**Is the night I won't forget.**

**The sweet innocent kiss,**

**Is a captivating spell I cannot break free.**

**…**

**...  
**

**Chorus:**

**Erd: There is nothing, I wouldn't do**

** Your pretty face, your beautiful soul **

** Nothing can compare to who you are,**

** What you mean to me.**

**Gunther: You're the one, I am waiting for**

** I'll buy you thousand gifts to hear your yes.**

** So accept this ring I bought,**

** Symbolizing my love for you.**

**…**

**...  
**

**Bridge: **

**Levi: So what do you say?**

** Do you agree to my proposal?**

**Accept this ring,**

**And become my one and only.**

**This isn't a joke,**

**I wasn't forced to be united.**

**This is my desire.**

**To be your one and only.**

**…**

**...**

**Chorus:**

**Erd: There is nothing, I wouldn't do**

** Your pretty face, your beautiful soul **

**Auro: Nothing can compare to who you are,**

** What you mean to me.**

**Gunther: You're the one, I am waiting for**

** I'll buy you thousand gifts to hear your yes.**

**Levi: So accept this ring I bought,**

** Symbolizing my love for you.**

**…**

**...**

**Levi: So my love, my angel,**

**Will you marry me?**

**...**

**...**

Though at first she could not understand why they're singing a different song from what they have practiced, after a few lines, she finally recognizes the song. It's the last song from their new album that has a story and ends with the two characters falling in love, which they were told to leave before the recording of it. She has not even been given a copy of their second album nor Levi allowed her to listen to his and kept it hidden deeply in his room. She does know the title is called Wedding Ring and composed by Levi, but isn't aware that it was for her; that it was the special performance everyone was concealing from her.

As soon as Levi comes out, Petra's eyes instantly tears up while her face is red, feeling so overwhelmed about the special treatment she's receiving. That staff was right, she is very overjoyed at the moment, though at the same time she feels shy. She has never experienced to be treated like this, yes the birthday party was a surprise, but this one is unparalleled. She did not expect something like this, even if she assumed it got something to do with her. And just the song itself, reveals Levi's affectionate intent.

Levi walks towards her, singing his part, after each member danced with her one by one, and then passes her to the next one until there is none left except him. As she was handed to him, she stops and quickly moves down, covering her face with her hands at the same time due to how flustered she is already. Because of the obvious song, her heart increasingly beats at a rapid pace that when Levi gently pulls her to stand and unveil her face, she swiftly covers it again. Already a master of her emotions, he smirks and embraces, then sings his part again. Levi didn't let go of her the whole song, but lifted her face as he sings the last part. After singing, he let go of her, slightly glances towards the other members as if to ask their approval and receives a nod, and then began his sincere proposal.

"You asked if there is some way you can repay what I've done in the past, isn't it?" he says as he kneels on the spotless floor, and presents a small midnight blue velvet box, which at the same time causes Petra to cry more and anticipates his next words.

"You said, to tell you, and so…" he opens the box, "Petra, will you be my wife in the future? Actually, will you marry me?"

As soon as he asked it, the fans including Hanji and some of the staffs, screams in delight from such a very sweet proposal. Auro, Gunther and Erd encourages the fans to yell what they want Petra to answer, which of course includes a very elated soon-to-be-mother held back by her thoughtful husband, while Mike stands behind the curtains with a proud smile.

"Of course! Of course it's a yes!" she says, feeling the world suddenly stops because of the happiness she could not comprehend.

And for the first time, Levi smiles, full of satisfactory, though he and Petra knows they are engaged informally and is positively sure Petra would say yes. After this, though everyone's still in the height of excitement, they present the dance that they have practiced then proceeded to a little party Levi's parent's prepared with their trusted friends.

Because of the unexpected proposal, the media and netizens quickly questions and congratulates the famous couple for the successful surprise that made their hearts swell. Levi answers them that he did it to make their engagement formal and official, since rumors about them living together is starting to go viral, which he admits to be true to prevent the negative comments about him or Petra go even further. However, because of his statement, "to make their engagement formal", another branch sprouts from the main topic that Levi, appearing very composed and calm though he's patience is increasingly decreasing, promises to reveal the story behind their engagement. A month later as promised, he publicized the story with Petra by his side, which instantly gains popularity and even became a drama.

* * *

Year 2013, Autumn

Petra and Levi walks hand in hand as they make their way through the cemetery, heading towards her parent's graves she has not visited for a very long time. It has been nine months now since she decoded the truth behind her dreams and sudden flashbacks. She is very grateful towards everyone for her victorious career and their unending support, but feels more blessed that she is alive because of her parent's eternal love.

Patra places a bouquet of white roses her mother loved, and silently prays for their souls to be together in everlasting peace and happiness. She also prays to be forgiven for what she has produced because of her selfish wish. However, as long as she is with Levi, she knows she can be able to overthrow the guiltiness enshrouding her heart and free herself from her remorseful past.

Petra then stands and introduces a grown up Levi to her parents, describing how he's become a very sincere and loving man, how they met, and all the problems they encountered, especially how Levi never left her side during all those times. While Levi stands, holding her hand, he adds that they are now officially engaged and vows to take care of her, that someday they will definitely get married just like their dream. Petra blushes at his truthful word and nods with a demure smile, then continues telling her adventures and how she yearns to see them.

After the nostalgic conversation, Levi and Petra bows politely at their graves to give respect then leaves the sacred serene place of the dead. And like when they came, they made their way to the exit holding each other's hands.

"Levi", she calls as they walk, suddenly recalling the strange sweet dreams she has about Levi. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"I don't know…" he replies honestly, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just… I've dreamt of you before… it was that time before we were introduced. You know, that day when I was late. And the time I first woke up in the hospital…" she ruminates about her dream, "And you know, I always call you Heichou, and you say, you've waited a long time for me… It's you Levi, but I'm not sure if it's because you waited for me to return to the city or you really waited for like thousands of years… and just thinking about it, makes me feel like… we know each other for a very, very long time".

Levi ponders a bit, "I guess so…" then halts, causing Petra to worry but continues his sentence. "Before all those deadly incident occurred I've dreamt of your death. But that one was unrealistic. You were chased by some sort of giant like the one in the Legend of Titans, and then crushed on a tree with her feet", he checks her expression and is content to see her just deliberating the information he gives her. "That dream however, I believe, was a warning. Because of that dream, I sensed the dangers you were about to face", he kisses her on her forehead, "Looks like I'm grateful for those dreams. Anyway, you said you dreamt about me when you first woke up… so do I"

"What did I say in your dream?" she asks curiously.

"… I actually thought, you were dead that time, cause you're wearing a white dress and has wings… but isn't… you said thank you, and that they promised not to separate us. You also called me Heichou and said that I'm waiting for you, like your dream", he answers, starting to analyze their connected dreams, like her.

"Say, Levi, what if the legend is true, and were a part of it but…" Petra says.

"…got separated and so we prayed to be reincarnated?" Levi continues, staring at the graveyard from its white fence, remembering the dream of Petra's death. "It's not a bad theory. Maybe that's the reason why we met each other again, why that warning was given to me and why our dreams relates to each other"

"I guess… that's why you saw these wing necklaces", she says shyly with a blush, amazed how their souls really longs for each other; because of their hopeful hearts and undying love, they were able reincarnate and have one more chance to be with each other. She giggles a bit, touched at the thought, and then says, "Anyways, Levi, I think it's time for us to go back now. My talk with parents and our mini vacation here is very satisfying; I'm pretty content with it. And so, I guess it's time we return to our lives there in the city. Plus, I'm really excited to see Hanji's baby!"

"Now that you mention it…" Levi says grabbing her hand and leads hear towards the parking lot. "…she texted me yesterday to go to their place straight. She will hold a feast for everyone's return from their vacation and for her son's first meeting with the group. Also, your cousins will be there as well, Hana told me when I answered her call since you were asleep"

"She probably seen little Reiji already", Petra says pouting, and then suddenly thought of something to enliven her. "Levi, can you piggy back me?"

"You can walk Petra", Levi says, using his usual tone though he is aware she's trying to play with him, so he will too.

"Please. Pretty please", Petra says, fluttering her eyes and trying her best to look as cute and adorable as possible, after she stops their tracks and faces him.

Levi gives her a stare like his usual, though inside he's already struggling to stop himself from attacking her. She was just so attractive, and her acting like this is too much. And so he gives in, she is just too powerful for him in this kind of situations.

He sighs, then lowers himself and waits for Petra to climb, which she just giggles. "Are you getting on or not?"

"Of course I will", she says jubilantly then climbs on his back.

Levi stands and secures Petra so she won't fall, then starts walking. "By the way Petra, this isn't for free" he says with a smirk.

"Okay, how much will it be to go to the car then, Levi-san?" she giggles.

"I'll tell you when we get there", he says, ruminating what the payment should be.

Petra happily enjoys the colorful trees around them as her fiancé carries her easily on his back as if she weighs very light. After a while, her mind speaks another fact about her lover she never wondered before, and so she asks out of curiosity, "Levi, I'm just wondering… um… well… I know you always speak the truth and what on your mind, but… I'm just curious… why are you so cheesy?"

"Cheesy?" he replies, fixing Petra's position, making her hug him a bit tight. "I think there's nothing wrong with saying what you feel to someone you truly care about"

Petra blushes and bites her lower lip, "Then… Levi… I…. I… I-I love you"

"I know. It's really obvious Petra", he says, aware of her feelings for him though he's eyes widens for a second, since she has never said it to him in person and usually in calls, texts, notes or in her diary, he secretly reads when she sleeps.

She pouts, her face turning red, "You're obvious too!"

"I know. That's why I'm cheesy isn't it?" he says, then let her down since they have reached their destination. He smirks seeing her pouting with rosy cheeks, and kisses her lips, startling her in the process. She shuts her eyes tight, as his tongue starts doing its enchanting tricks to make her heat up more while he pins her on the side of their car. She grasps his arms while he devours her mouth and wraps his hand on her hips. They have kissed numerous times, and make-out of course, but somehow every time they do she can't win over him. She is still hesitant whenever they kiss, and gets red so rapidly, but she does try to outmatch him, which is futile. Levi let's her win sometimes and tells her that it turns him on, but claims that he loves being the dominant more and her to just abide to what he wants. And as he said, she can never overpower him in this area, which she does not actually mind. He is a good kisser, she admits. The butterfly kisses he does to mark her and his gentle touch makes her always shiver and flinch, though Levi always stops before he loses control again. She is very touched whenever he stops, thinking of how gentleman he is, which she sometimes she promises to give herself to him soon.

Levi slowly parts his lips, smirking at her scarlet face, how warm she is and the enticing look in her face. He gives her another light kiss then says, "Stop making that face or I might do more than that".

"My cousins will murder you if you did", she answers back with a flushed face after escaping the magic that he casted on her.

"They can't kill me Petra", he says with a smug look, which she finds attractive. "Why? Cause you'll stop them before they even lay a scratch on me"

"Levi, you are so unfair!" she pouts, and tries to push him though she knows how strong he is.

He chuckles then embraces her, "I guess. But you still love me anyways"

Petra blushes and sighs, aware that Levi always has good come backs. "Fine, you win"

He chuckles lightly and kisses her gently, "Good. And Petra, I love you too"

Petra blushes more, while Levi chuckles at her reactions, then reminds him that they should leave now while it's still early since it is going to be a very long ride. Agreeing to her, he let go of her and they enter their car to begin their journey back to the capital city, Zato.

As they drive through the long road, Petra starts her usual activity, writing on her journal with light giggles. He really cherishes Petra, and could not even imagine her dying, like the dream. If they really are reincarnated, and that past really happened, then he cannot imagine how that other self of him survived knowing her death. However, that doesn't really matter now, the past is past, and now is the present where he will make sure no harm befalls on her. She's alive, he's alive, and they're both together, which is the most significant. And if that past is real, he is very grateful that their past selves prayed for them to be together and be given one more chance to relive the life they wanted to live. And right now, the only thing he wishes is for their sweet harmonious relationship lasts a lifetime.

* * *

*sticks that glows like fireworks when lighted – I don't know what they are in English -.- though I'm pretty sure you get what I mean .

I'm not familiar with medical terms or anything to do with medic field, though I did try searching stuff, but couldn't really find out what I'm looking for. If you do know anything related to this: the proper way lie down when you have a back injury(from a stab not back pain), then please do correct me. ^_^

The song... well, i created it and yes, it a while. Hopefully the song is okay :)

Again, thank you for those who reads and reviews this fic. And.. well, i might write again another fic related to this, but about Armin, Annie, Mikasa and Eren ^_^ well, maybe five months or four from now? hehehe cause I'll be busy now, but I actually have notes on that story, so we'll see. :)

Anyways, Arigattou gozaimasu! ^_^

~aLeX ;3


End file.
